Silhouette
by hoshilhouette
Summary: Wonwoo yang kaku dan membosankan dipertemukan dengan sosok lain Mingyu. Siapa sebenarnya Mingyu dan kenapa ia selalu mengikutinya? Ada apa pula dengan Jun, teman baik Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi aneh? l Wonwoo, Mingyu, Jun, Meanie, JunWoo Seventeen SVT l Romance, Supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Malam semakin larut, jalanan yang biasanya kulalui menjadi sepi. Tak ada satupun orang yang berlalu-lalang di sepanjang trotoar, toko-toko mulai tertutup, dan kini benar-benar hanya aku manusia yang tengah menapak pada jalanan sembari membuang nafas kesal akan kecerobohanku.

Ceroboh? Memang. Hari ini memang aku sangat ceroboh. Itu semua bermula ketika aku bangun terlambat di pagi hari setelah malamnya terjaga untuk mengerjakan tugas _ppt_ yang banyaknya bukan main. Aku bangun pada pukul 6.30 pagi, padahal jam pertama kuliahku akan dimulai pada pukul 7. Belum lagi perjalananku ke kampus akan menempuh waktu 30 menit lebih dengan berjalan kaki. Pilihan terakhir adalah menggunakan taksi, tetapi ternyata tidak ada bedanya, aku tetap dikeluarkan dari kelas karena terlambat 2 menit.

Pukul 9.30 mata kuliah itu selesai dan aku langsung masuk untuk meminta maaf pada Prof Lee dan dia berkata bahwa dia bisa memperbaiki absensiku tadi asalkan aku mau membantu pekerjaan pustakawan di perpustakaan fakultas untuk menyusun tumpukan tugas akhir mahasiswa senior pada beberapa rak yang sudah disediakan. Aku pun menerimanya dan menghabiskan banyak waktuku di sana hingga aku lupa untuk makan siang.

Sorenya aku harus bekerja paruh waktu selama beberapa jam, dan lagi-lagi itu membuatku lupa akan perutku yang segera ingin diisi. Lalu pada malam harinya aku buru-buru berlari ke perpustakaan umum untuk mencari beberapa referensi yang akan kugunakan untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugasku yang masih saja bertumpuk. Tidak hanya mencari referensi-referensi, aku bahkan mengerjakan beberapa tugasku di sana sekalian dan lagi-lagi lupa dengan perutku yang lupa kuisi seharian.

Dan tadi itu aku merasa begitu kedinginan karena pakaianku agak basah setelah dengan nekat menerobos hujan yang cukup deras dari tempat kerjaku ke perpustakaan tersebut. Itu membuatku agak cemas dengan kesehatanku sendiri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi sakit, sebab ada begitu banyak hal yang harus kulakukan sepanjang hari esok.

Kemudian puncak kesialan itu terjadi pada pukul 11 malam, dimana hujan belum juga berhenti, sedangkan perpustakaan sudah akan ditutup.

Aku yang tidak punya pilihan lain terpaksa harus hengkang dari sana dan dengan berat hati rela untuk menghabiskan waktuku di _cafe_ yang saat itu hanya diisi oleh beberapa orang saja. Menyebalkan! Hari ini benar-benar buruk, dan makanan yang masuk di perutku barusan hanyalah beberapa iris kentang goreng dan segelas _hot cappucino_ yang tidak begitu kusukai. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang dan menyembunyikan tubuhku di balik selimut yang hangat.

Sekarang pukul 2.20, hujan mulai reda dan kaki-kakiku masih menapak pada tangga menuju jembatan penyeberangan yang cukup tinggi di atas sana.

Aku masih tidak berhenti mengeluh karena kelelahan yang dirasakan tubuhku, juga rasa lapar yang membuat perutku bergemuruh—seolah badai sebentar lagi akan sampai di sana. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah perutku masih baik-baik saja sekarang atau mungkin ususku sudah mulai memakan tubuhku sendiri. Satu yang jelas bahwasanya ini benar-benar menyiksaku. Aku ingin segera makan lagi, makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat tinggi.

Sekarang kedua kakiku telah menapak pada bagian atas jembatan penyeberangan dan itu sungguh melegakan, sebab itu berarti bahwa rumahku sudah dekat. Sembari masih terus berjalan, pikiranku mulai membayangkan semangkuk ramen panas yang nantinya akan dengan cepat kusantap setelah sampai di rumah. Tak lupa akupun membayangkan segelas coklat panas yang akan membuatku gila setelah cairan itu menyentuh kerongkonganku.

Membayangkan itu semua membuat langkahku terhenti untuk sekedar meneguk air liurku sendiri. Kaki-kakiku yang sebelumnya sudah lemas tiba-tiba saja menguat. Seolah-olah berjuta-juta energi telah memenuhiku hingga berjalan sejauh apapun rasanya tidak akan pernah menjadi masalah. Inikah yang selalu terjadi pada orang-orang kelaparan dan hampir akan mati? Aku mengelus-elus perutku dan mulai menghela nafas panjang karena sedih. Merasa kasihan pada diriku sendiri. Aku tidak akan begini lagi besok-besok.

Aku mencoba untuk mengembalikan kesadaranku lalu memfokuskan pikiranku pada jalanan yang akan kutempuh sampai ke rumah. Namun tiba-tiba saja suara pekikan terdengar dari suatu tempat yang tak jauh dariku. Aku tersentak hingga membuat tubuhku sedikit terdorong ke belakang. Tanganku bergerak pada tali tas selempangku, memegangnya erat, takut. Mataku kuedarkan ke sekitar, berharap tidak menemukan apa-apa, berharap apa yang kudengar hanya ilusi.

Tapi tiba-tiba suara pekikan seperti wanita terdengar lagi dan itu sungguh tidak jauh dariku, atau tepatnya iya, sebab suara pekikan itu berasal dari seseorang berambut panjang di sisi lain jembatan penyeberangan yang kini sedang berdiri dengan bayangan seseorang berambut cepak dihadapannya.

Kulihat pria—atau mungkin wanita—itu semakin menyudutkan tubuh gadis—kuanggap seperti itu karena rambutnya panjang—itu hingga punggungnya menyentuh pagar pembatas, lalu pekikan gadis itu semakin menjadi-jadi. Kurasakan kakiku sedikit bergetar hebat, nafasku tercekat, tapi itu tidak sama sekali mengurangi niatku untuk melihat lebih dekat.

Dengan perlahan dan berani aku bergerak menuju ke arah dua orang di kejauhan sana, membuat tubuh kedua sosok itu semakin terlihat jelas. Apa yang kuperkirakan tadi ternyata benar bahwa yang memekik ketakutan memang seorang gadis dan yang menyudutkannya adalah seorang pria. Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri sambil terus berjalan dengan langkah patah-patah. Kabut malam yang dingin mulai menghilang dari mereka, pekikan gadis itu pun tak lagi terdengar.

Sang pria mendekatkan perlahan wajahnya ke leher si gadis, membuat si gadis menengadahkan wajahnya . Aku tidak tahu jelas ekspresi macam apa yang dikeluarkan gadis itu, apakah terangsang atau kesakitan? yang jelas aku sudah mulai berpikir untuk lebih baik tidak mencampuri urusan kedua orang itu karena baru saja kusimpulkan bahwa mereka hanyalah sepasang kekasih yang sedang mendramatisir situasi. Jaman sekarang, banyak pasangan yang melakukan hal-hal aneh agar hubungan mereka terlihat lebih mesra. Mungkin apa yang kulihat saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Sambil terus berjalan aku menundukkan kepalaku ke bawah, berusaha untuk terlihat bahwa aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang kedua pasangan itu lakukan. Tapi saat jarak tubuhku dan kedua pasangan itu semakin dekat, tiba-tiba saja sang pria menghentikan perlakuannya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arahku yang kini juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Kami bertatapan dan apa yang kulihat pada wajahnya adalah sesuatu yang menyeramkan. Aku terdiam, membisu, ketakutan menguasaiku. Langkahku terhenti dan tidak bisa berpaling darinya.

Wajahnya pucat seperti penderita anemia akut atau lebih tepatnya dia persis mayat, matanya tajam dan berwarna merah menyala, hidungnya mancung dengan garis yang sempurna, bibirnya hitam dan sedikit tebal. Tapi itu bukan hal yang terpenting, sebab hal yang benar-benar penting adalah sesuatu yang mengalir dari sudut bibirnya dan sesuatu di dalam mulutnya yang nampak begitu tajam dan panjang.

Itu adalah darah dan taring yang mengerikan. Membuat mataku tak berani untuk berkedip. Aku menelan ludah kepayahan dan pria itu masih juga tak berhenti untuk menatapku. Ia menjilat darah pada sudut bibirnya dan menjatuhkan tubuh gadis yang berada dalam rangkulannya ke tanah. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah gadis itu masih hidup atau tidak. Kaki pria itu bergerak mendekat padaku, sebuah seringaian tercetak dibibirnya. Ia tampak marah, keningnya mengernyit. Lagi-lagi aku menelan ludahku gugup dengan tetap memasang ekspresi kosong di wajahku, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi, seolah tidak ada siapa-siapa dihadapanku, seolah ini hanya mimpi.

Sampai kemudian wajah pria itu hanya berada beberapa inci dariku. Ia telah menghentikan langkahnya, lalu mulai menatap dalam pada mataku. Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak ikut menatap mata merahnya yang indah sekaligus mencekam, sebab itu tampak begitu menarik. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah ingatan melintas dipikiranku, ingatan mengenai siapa pria yang kini sedang memandangku dengan sebuah seringaian menakutkan dari bibir hitamnya.

Dia mirip seseorang, seseorang yang hampir setiap hari kulihat di kampusku.

Seseorang yang tidak begitu kusukai.

Dia..

"Kim Mingyu?"

Seringaian pria itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyuman menawan yang dapat menggetarkan hati wanita mana pun. Tapi ketakutan lebih mendominasiku sehingga apapun yang terlihat indah, tidak akan berpengaruh apa-apa padaku.

Pria itu memundurkan tubuhnya, lalu tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara ganjil dari arah belakangnya. Kemeja putihnya tanpa kusangka-sangka kemudian saja robek dibagian punggung, bersamaan dengan itu sesuatu muncul dari sana. Sesuatu yang tumbuh dan sedang melebar.

Sesuatu itu berwarna coklat tua, berupa kulit tipis yang menyatu oleh tulang-tulang keras dan alot juga urat-urat yang kuat dan halus. Sesuatu itu ialah sebuah sayap yang indah dan memesona yang sedang mengepak-ngepak, menciptakan kumparan angin agak kencang, sehingga beberapa dedaunan kering dan beberapa sampah plastik yang terbaring lama di lantai jalanan itu beterbangan ke udara.

Mataku tak bisa berbohong untuk menujukkan keterkejutanku. Tubuhku bergetar hebat tapi tak berani untuk melangkah lebih jauh, melarikan diri. Lagi-lagi, sebuah senyuman menawan dipamerkannya padaku. Itu membuat sekujur tubuhku terasa kaku.

Ia merentangkan tangannya, bersamaan dengan sayap coklat tuanya yang juga mulai semakin melebar. Tubuhnya terangkat, sayapnya terus mengepak-ngepak. Ia melempar tawa kecil kekanakan sekaligus menakutkan, lalu menyebut sebuah nama dari bibirnya dengan suara yang teramat dalam.

"Jeon Wonwoo."

Suaranya hampir membuat jantungku berhenti begitu saja dan tatapannya yang tajam dan mengintimidasi membuatku semakin membeku.

Beberapa detik kemudian dalam sekejap tubuhnya menghilang di antara kabut malam sedang aku masih pada posisiku.

Menatap langit yang kelam.

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Aku bermimpi. Lagi-lagi aku bermimpi. Sebuah mimpi yang hampir sama seperti sebelumnya. Di dalam mimpiku aku bertemu dengan sesosok mahluk misterius yang selama ini kuketahui hanya hidup di dalam dunia fiksi. Wajahnya pucat seperti mayat, giginya rapi dengan taring-taring yang terlalu panjang, bibirnya agak gelap dengan darah segar yang sedang mengalir di sudut-sudutnya, dan ia terlihat familiar. Aku mengenalnya...

Ia Kim Mingyu, teman sekelasku. Salah satu dari beberapa orang yang tidak begitu kusukai dan tak ingin kuajak untuk berurusan. Mingyu yang kukenal adalah seorang pria yang memiliki sifat-sifat buruk diantaranya ; suka menindas, ringan tangan, keras hati, pembohong, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa kusebutkan. Terlalu banyak perilaku tidak terpuji yang sering ditampilkan olehnya di muka publik.

Sosok misterius berwajah seperti Kim Mingyu itu mendekat padaku, dengan langkah perlahan-lahan ia menghapus jarak diantara kami. Aku tidak bisa berkutik, dan hanya dapat terus memandang wajahnya yang kini tengah menunduk menuju bagian ceruk leherku. Salah satu tangannya mendorong daguku ke atas, membuat leherku terekspos. Kurasakan tiupan-tiupan halus dan dingin menyentuh kulit-kulit tipisku di sana, terasa juga gesekan-gesekan pelan dari benda tajam yang membuat darahku berdesir. Tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki firasat bahwa sebentar lagi benda tajam itu akan tertancap yang berimbas dengan mengalirnya darah segar dari titik itu yang kemudian akan dibauinya, dijilatinya dan langsung dihisapnya hingga tubuhku pucat dan berkerut.

Sampai akhirnya hal itu terjadi, gigi taring itu akhirnya menancap juga dan bersamaan dengan itu mataku pun terbuka dengan lebarnya, bertemu dengan langit-langit kamar yang tinggi, ruangan cukup luas yang begitu kukenal dan itu sungguh melegakan.

Ya, aku memang sudah tahu bahwa itu hanya mimpi.

Tapi tetap saja itu terasa begitu mengerikan.

Dan seperti kenyataan.

 **S** i **l** h **o** u **e** t **t** e

Setiap hari aku akan dihadapkan dengan rutinitas yang sama. Kuliah, kerja _part-time_ lalu menghabiskan sisa waktuku di perpustakaan umum yang berada di pusat kota hingga hampir tengah malam.

Pagi ini aku sampai di kampusku pada pukul 9.30 tepat, dimana aku akan ada kelas dari Professor Kim di pukul 10. Pagi-pagi sekali dosenku Jung Yunho menghubungiku dan mengatakan bahwa ia ingin tugas dari mata kuliahnya di kelasku yang seharusnya di kumpul pada hari rabu minggu depan untuk dikumpul lebih cepat pada hari jumat besok, sebab ia ingin segera menilainya mengingat ia tak dapat melakukannya minggu depan karena ia akan melakukan penelitian untuk disertasinya di luar kota selama 2 minggu. Dan karena itu juga 2 kali pertemuan ke depan pada mata kuliahnya akan digantikan oleh asistennya yang merupakan alumni jurusan yang sama denganku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan mulai memikirkan perlakuan apalagi yang akan kuterima nanti dari teman-teman sekelasku jika aku memberitahukan mengenai hal tersebut. Lemparan pulpen? Lemparan buku tulis? Atau lemparan buku cetak yang tebalnya luar biasa?

Tidak tahu. Tapi biasanya aku selalu tidak peduli dengan itu sebab itu tidak penting untukku.

Aku memasuki ruangan kelas kami. Ruangan itu sudah diisi oleh cukup banyak orang di dalamnya. Ada kawan ada lawan. Bukan lawan sebenarnya, hanya saja aku suka menyebut orang-orang yang tidak kusukai dengan istilah itu.

Kawan yang kumaksud adalah Lee Jihoon, Boo Seungkwan dan Hansol Vernon. Lee Jihoon adalah yang berambut merah muda dan berwajah terlalu serius—tidak jauh berbeda denganku, Boo Seungkwan adalah yang berambut hitam legam dan selalu mengisi wajahnya dengan ekspresi meremehkan, itu sifat alaminya, tetapi ia merupakan orang yang sangat lucu. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Hansol Vernon, yang paling kalem, tidak banyak tingkah. Namun di saat-saat tertentu ia akan berubah menjadi liar, dan tak terkontrol. Ia pandai beradu pukul.

Mereka adalah kawan yang masih setia berteman denganku meskipun telah berulang kali kukhianati ketika mereka mengharapkanku untuk ikut bersama mereka bepergian ke berbagai macam tempat yang sedang populer. Aku lebih suka disibukkan dengan hal-hal penting dan kusukai daripada menghambur-hamburkan uang dan waktuku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sifatnya dapat memalaskanku dan membuatku bodoh.

Aku mengatakan itu bukan berarti aku mengejek temanku. Aku hanya takut bahwa jika aku mengikuti mereka, aku akan terbawa arus sehingga aku akan melupakan kewajibanku. Tidak hanya itu, akhir-akhir ini aku benar-benar sulit mengatur waktuku sendiri. Bahkan untuk bersantai aku rasa aku tidak punya kesempatan.

Tadi adalah kawan. Sekarang lawan. Mereka yang kuanggap lawan sudah ada beberapa yang datang, diantaranya adalah Joy yang banyak omong, Yeri yang cengeng, Minghao yang memiliki wajah dan kepribadian yang tidak sama, Seungcheol yang sok, dan Jeonghan yang paling sering mengeluh. Mereka sedang melihatku dengan pandangan merendahkan mereka. Aku tidak pernah membalas perlakuan mereka, aku lebih suka mengabaikannya, aku tidak suka terlibat masalah.

"Oh, Mingyu-ya! Selamat pagi!"

"Yuhuu~ Mingyu-ya. Kau tidur nyenyak? Beberapa malam ini kami menghabiskan waktu di klub sampai jam 3 pagi hahaha."

Dan yang baru datang itu, Mingyu. Yang paling terlihat tenang, tapi dibalik ketenangannya itu dialah dalang dari semua masalah yang pernah terjadi di kelasku. Dia selalu terlihat baik dan ramah; topeng yang sempurna. Tetapi itu semua percuma karena keburukan perilakunya sudah menjadi rahasia umum.

"2 hari lalu aku benar-benar kelelahan. Aku tertidur dari pukul 8 malam hingga pukul 7 pagi. Ini semua salah kalian karena telah memaksaku untuk berkencan dengan Tzuyu. Jalang itu tiba-tiba saja meninggalkanku di tengah-tengah Taman Bermain. Lalu aku mencarinya, dan mendapatinya sedang bersenda gurau dengan Jungkook dari jurusan akuntansi."

Aku mendengar suara Mingyu bercerita dengan nada memelas. Terdengar tawaan dari beberapa teman-temannya. Aku mencoba untuk mengintip mereka yang berada di deretan kursi paling sudut sebelah kananku. Mingyu sedang berdiri di sana, dan menoleh padaku, menyeringai.

Aku membuang muka, dan masih tetap memasang wajah tanpa ekspresiku.

"Wonwoo-ya, jadi bagaimana dengan _chat_ yang kau bilang tadi pagi digrup? Tugas dari Pak Jung benar-benar harus dikumpul besok?" Jihoon bertanya padaku yang membuatku menengok cepat.

"Oh, Hum. Besok. Paling lambat pukul 12 siang. Dia akan berangkat ke Yeoseodo pukul 2," ujarku mantap yang dibalas anggukan oleh Jihoon.

"Aku akan mengumumkannya sekarang," lanjutku kemudian bangkit untuk berjalan dengan langkah pendek ke depan kelas. Sebelumnya Jihoon dan Hansol menepuk pundakku pelan, menyemangatiku.

Sekarang aku telah berdiri tegap di depan kelas. Beberapa teman kelasku memandangku dengan pandangan bingung. Aku berdeham lemah lalu menarik nafasku tenang, "Pak Jung memintaku untuk mengumumkan kepada kalian bahwa ia ingin tugas dari mata kuliah Manajemen Keuangan Lanjutan yang seharusnya dikumpulkan hari rabu depan dipercepat untuk dikumpul besok karena ia akan melakukan penelitian di Yeosodo untuk disertasinya." Aku mengucapkannya, aku mengucapkannya dengan lancar dan datar membuat teman-teman sekelasku bergeming.

Mereka memandang satu-sama-lain dengan pandangan keheranan, lalu mendecak dengan kesalnya, dan beberapa ada yang memukul meja dengan sangat kasar saking jengkelnya.

"Yaa! Apalagi ini? Hari ini aku sudah merencanakan untuk mengerjakan tugas dari Professor Lee saja. merepotkan sekali!" keluh seseorang dari arah kananku yang dekat dengan pintu.

"Hah, pasti kau yang menyarankannya kan, Jeon Wonwoo?" tuduh seseorang yang lainnya di sebelah kiri.

"Siapa lagi. Dia kan mahasiswa kesayangannya Pak Jung."

"Simpanannya! Hahaha Pak Jung kan Gay!"

Terdengar semakin banyak suara di dalam kelasku. Hiruk pikuk ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan di pasar swalayan, membuatku sakit kepala.

"Yaa! Jeon Wonwoo si jalang haha. Aku tidak akan mengumpulkannya, tidak sama sekali!" Itu suara Joy, yang sekarang mulai melempariku dengan sebuah pulpen yang tepat sekali mengenai kepalaku. Terdengar suara teriakan dari Seungkwan di arah yang berlawanan, "Yaa! Joy berengsek!"

"Oh, siapa di sana. Maaf, aku tidak mendengar suaramu dengan jelas, gendut."

"Berengsek!" Seungkwan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan dengan penuh emosi mulai mendorong kursi di sampingnya dengan keras. Ia hampir saja berlari menuju Joy tapi tangan Hansol yang lincah lebih dulu meraih tangannya, menahannya.

"Lepaskan Hansol!"

"Tenanglah dulu Seungkwan-ah. Jangan terlibat masalah. Wonwoo akan marah padamu nanti," bisik Hansol yang dapat kudengar samar-samar.

"Dengar Jeon Wonwoo, kami semua tidak bisa menyelesaikannya besok. Kami juga sangat sibuk. Kalau kau ingin mengerjakannya, kerjakan saja sendiri, dan aku akan bilang bahwa kau tidak memberitahukan tentang hal itu kepada kami."

"Tapi.."

"Oh ayolah, bisa tidak sih kau ini mengerti keadaan kami? Tugas dari Professor Lee lebih penting lagi dan kami tidak seperti dirimu yang suka merepotkan diri sendiri. Beritahu Pak Jung jika ia ingin tugas yang ia berikan selesai maka ia harus menunggunya di hari rabu atau hari setelah itu."

"Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu."

"Kau bisa, kau kesayangannya Pak Jung."

"Aku tetap tidak bisa."

Terdengar lagi teriak-teriakan penolakan dari mereka dan itu semakin membuatku sakit kepala. Tak beberapa lama kemudian sebuah pulpen mendarat lagi di kepalaku, dan itu bukan dari Joy, melainkan dari Seungcheol. Aku mengarahkan pandanganku padanya, dan melihatnya yang sedang mengunyah permen karet dengan santainya.

Seungcheol melempariku lagi, dan bukan dengan pulpen. Tetapi gulungan kertas kosong yang dirobeknya dari buku tulisnya. Yeri terlihat tertarik dan akhirnya melakukan hal yang sama. Tak lama setelah itu perlakuan yang tidak jauh berbeda pun kuterima dari beberapa orang lainnya. Baik dari pria atau wanita.

Aku mencoba untuk menunduk pasrah, dan menyerah dengan keadaan. Jihoon dan kawanku yang lainnya terlihat begitu geram akan perlakuan teman-teman sekelasku yang lain. Mereka sudah hampir berdiri untuk membantuku, tetapi aku lebih dulu memberikan tatapan melarang padanya. Aku tidak ingin dikasihani, aku tidak suka.

Aku masih saja mendapatkan lemparan gulungan-gulungan kertas ketika mataku berpindah pada seseorang yang sedang duduk dengan tenang di pojokan sebelah kiriku dengan tatapan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Dari jauh aku bisa melihat seringainya dibalik kacamata bulatku, bibirnya bergerak tak bersuara, gerakan pada bibirnya membentuk sebuah kata yang bilang kupadukan akan menjadi 'Jeon.. Wonwoo.. Menyedihkan.'

Atau mungkin tidak. Aku tidak peduli.

Tapi seringainya itu mengingatkanku dengan mimpiku yang semalam—juga yang sebelumnya. Bagaimana bisa aku memimpikannya dengan ekspresi wajah sepersis itu. Itu menggangguku. Lagi-lagi kulihati bibirnya sedang membentuk beberapa kata dan sepertinya masih sama dengan sebelumnya. Aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa ia sedang mengejekku.

Aku kesal, dan itu membuatku sedikit tak terkendali. Di wajahku yang datar tanpa kusadari tercipta sebuah senyuman sinis yang kuarahkan padanya, itu membuatnya berhenti sejenak. Ia membalas senyum sinisku lalu tiba-tiba saja sebuah buku tulis melayang mengenai kepalaku, itu berasal dari Joy.

Ia berjalan cepat menujuku lalu mendorong tubuhku keras, sehingga membuat punggungku menempel rapat pada papan tulis. Joy mendorong lagi tubuhku yang membuat Jihoon bereaksi. Jihoon dan Seungkwan berdiri dari duduknya dan dengan nyaris menghampiri diriku yang sedang memberi mereka kode dengan tanganku untuk berhenti di sana. Itu membuat Jihoon kesal yang kemudian dengan keras menendang salah satu kursi di sampingnya.

"Hey, kau menyeringai? Kau menyeringai kepadaku? Yaa! Kau sudah berani, Jeon Wonwoo?"

Aku tak membalas perlakuannya, melainkan memilih untuk tetap diam dan memasang lagi wajah tanpa ekspresiku.

"Kau menjadi sombong karena kau pintar, begitu? Hah. Kau ini benar-benar ambisius sekali ya. Kau terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk terus mendapat nilai A. Kau menyedihkan." Ucapan Joy berhasil membuatku tersinggung, lagi-lagi aku menyeringai, mengintip sedikit tubuh Mingyu yang masih pada posisi duduknya yang terlihat begitu sok.

"Tidak Joy. Kukira kau yang seperti itu. Kau lupa bahwa kau yang mengeluh karena mendapatkan nilai C dari mata kuliah Pak Jung semester lalu? dan aku sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan nilai C yang kudapat dari Prof Lee," jelasku yang membuat Joy membisu, tapi kemudian ia mulai mencengkram kuat kerah kemejaku, membuat tubuhku tertarik mendekat padanya.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku tidak terlalu merepotkan nilai yang kudapat, yang kubutuhkan hanya ilmunya. Tetapi mendapatkan nilai yang baik memang membahagiakan, dan lebih membahagiakan lagi ketika itu kudapat dengan kemampuanku, bukan dengan uang yang kumiliki."

Joy terlihat begitu terkejut, cengkramannya melemah, bibirnya bergetar, dan tak lama setelah itu matanya berubah merah karena amarah. Ia hampir menamparku tapi tanganku lebih dulu menahannya. Aku menghempaskan tubuhnya cukup kuat lalu menatap tajam ke dalam matanya. "Berhenti menjadi bodoh, Joy."

Aku bergerak meninggalkannya, melewati Jihoon, Hansol dan Seungkwan yang sedang membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut. Aku mengambil tasku kasar, berbalik melempar tatapan tak suka kepada Mingyu, kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas yang akan mulai beberapa menit lagi sebab kulihat dari jauh Professor Kim sedang berjalan menuju kelasku diruangan BT 101.

Baru kali ini aku bolos di mata kuliah Professor Kim.

.

.

.

Kemarin aku bolos di dua mata kuliah, dan itu adalah rekor terbaru yang kumiliki. Aku tidak tahu bahwa aku pantas berbangga karena telah menjadi mahasiswa sebenarnya—menurut kebanyakan orang—atau tidak, tetapi jujur saja, melawan peraturan ternyata cukup menyenangkan, cukup melegakan. Sekarang hari rabu pukul 1 siang dan tidak ada yang mengumpulkan tugasnya selain aku dan kawan-kawanku. Teman-teman sekelasku memang selalu berada di kubu lawan, mereka lebih memilih untuk menjadi orang-orang bodoh dan pemalas. Sungguh ironis.

Aku memasuki ruang BT 103 yang akan menjadi ruangan untuk belajar di mata kuliah yang dipegang oleh Professor Lee. Professor Lee adalah Professor yang cerdas tetapi kecerdasannya tidak dibarengi dengan sifat yang baik. Dia adalah seseorang yang rakus, suka mengambil keuntungan dari mahasiswa yang kaya raya, memperdaya mahasiswa-mahasiswa malas untuk membeli nilai darinya. Sungguh sifat yang tidak terpuji.

Aku tidak pernah mendapatkan nilai yang bagus di setiap mata kuliahnya dan aku tidak mempermasalahkannya sebab aku tidak suka direpotkan dengan sesuatu yang tidak kusukai. Jihoon menyuruhku duduk di kursi yang sudah ia simpankan untukku lalu menunjukkanku sebuah soal dari mata kuliah ini yang tidak bisa dikerjakannya. Aku memperhatikan soal itu baik-baik lalu mengangguk, menjelaskannya pelan-pelan agar ia mudah mengerti.

Aku mendengar suara bisik-bisik dari berbagai arah yang di dalam setiap percakapannya tak sedikit menyisipkan namaku sebagai inti pembicaraannya. Itu membuatku jengah, ingin rasanya kusumbat telingaku. Tetapi dosen kami baru saja datang bersamaan dengan Mingyu dan Joy yang mengekorinya.

Pandanganku jatuh pada Mingyu yang sedang menatapku sepintas, lalu membuang muka ketika Joy meraih tangannya. Aku segera mengalihkan mataku pada buku mata kuliahku dan membukanya halamannya satu demi satu. Sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha untuk berhenti memikirkan Mingyu yang terus saja terlintas di dalam kepalaku.

Kurasakan ketidaknyamanan ketika lagi-lagi kudengar banyak sekali bisikan-bisikan teman sekelasku yang masih saja membicarai diriku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, melihat mereka sedang menatapku jijik. Lalu aku segera kembali ke posisiku, menghela nafas panjang dan berusaha untuk tidak peduli pada bisikan-bisikan mereka.

Biasanya apa yang mereka lakukan tidak pernah kuhiraukan. Aku akan tetap menjadi Jeon Wonwoo yang datar, tidak peduli hal-hal tak penting dan menyukai untuk menghabiskan waktunya dengan buku-buku yang menambah wawasan. Dan sekarang aku harus menjadi seperti itu lagi.

Aku berharap aku dapat hidup seperti itu selama-lamanya.

Selepas mata kuliah Professor Lee berakhir, kawan-kawanku yang baik itu lagi-lagi mengajakku untuk ikut ke suatu tempat yang sedang digandrungi oleh anak-anak muda, dan aku masih tidak bosan-bosannya menolak ajakan mereka, karena tetap memilih untuk bekerja lalu menghabiskan malamku di perpustakaan umum.

Mereka tidak lagi memaksaku untuk ikut dan pergi dengan sedikit kecewa. Kemudian tak sampai semenit kemudian terdengarlah tawaan bising dari arah belakangku saat aku berjalan melintasi sebuah pohon besar yang tumbuh di tengah-tengah gedung fakultasku. Kutemukan Joy dan sekawanannya yang sedang menatap jengkel kepadaku. Jeonghan melihatiku dari atas sampai ke bawah lalu menyeringai merendahkan, adapun Mingyu terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia hanya menatapku kosong, tak ada seringaian, tak ada gerakan di bibir, tak ada salah satu alis yang naik, ia hanya terpaku pada kedua bola mataku yang membuatku curiga.

Ada apa dengannya? Ada apa dengan pandangan hampa itu?

Aku mencoba untuk lagi-lagi tidak mempedulikannya, tetapi sebuah ingatan tentang mimpi yang kulihat saat itu kembali lagi tereka, dan itu membuat tubuhku bergetar ketakutan secara tiba-tiba. Aku mencengkram tali tas selempangku sendiri, menggigit bibirku dan menoleh lagi pada Mingyu yang sedang menjilati bibir bawahnya dan mulai menggigitinya. Aku membuang muka, lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan tempat itu untuk menuju ke tempat kerjaku di tengah kota.

.

.

.

Malam itu aku baru saja pulang dari perputakaan umum setelah meminjam sebuah buku yang berjudul _'The Alchemy of Air'_. Sebuah buku yang membahas tentang kebergunaan nitrogen yang terdapat di udara.

Aku sedang melangkahkan kaki-kakiku pada jembatan penyeberangan ketika siluet seseorang muncul dari arah depan yang terlihat samar-samar karena malam sedikit berkabut. Pelan sosok itu bergerak menuju tubuhku dan itu lagi-lagi mengingatkanku akan sesuatu tentang mimpi yang pernah kualami.

Lamban laun langkahku terhenti, terpikirkan kembali dengan ketakutan yang tiba-tiba saja menjalariku lagi. Lalu tanpa sadar sosok itu semakin mendekat padaku, dan aku masih terus memandanginya dengan mata menyipit. Hingga akhirnya dengan cepat mataku segera membulat saat seseorang yang begitu kukenal sedang berdiri tak jauh dariku, memasukkan tangannya di kantongnya dan menatapku dengan salah satu alisnya yang terangkat tajam.

Tanpa kupinta aku mulai memundurkan tubuhku perlahan, mencoba untuk melarikan diri. Tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir, untuk apa? Kenapa aku harus pergi? Apa yang terjadi dengan diriku? Ada sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi aku tidak tahu.

"Jeon Wonwoo," panggil pria bernama Kim Mingyu itu, memberhentikan langkahnya saat tubuhnya tak lagi begitu jauh jaraknya dari tubuhku.

Aku tak membalas sapaannya, hanya mendongak melihat wajahnya yang berada lebih tinggi dari wajahku. Ia mengigit bibirnya, dan mengulurkan pelan salah satu tangannya ke atas kepalaku. Aku mencoba menghindar, tetapi ia tak menyerah.

Ia menarik kembali tangannya, meletakkan sebuah daun kering di tangannya yang satunya. Ternyata itu yang diambilnya di rambutku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku, Mingyu tak menjawab. Itu membuatku merasa terabaikan.

"Aku akan pergi. Selamat malam," ucapku ketus tanpa memberikan ekspresi apa-apa di wajahku, aku kembali berjalan, melewatinya tetapi ucapan yang dikeluarkan dari mulutnya dengan nada datar itu menarik perhatianku, "Kau tidak membeberkannya?" tanyanya. Itu membuatku bingung.

"Maksudmu?" Aku berbalik, melihat punggungnya yang perlahan-lahan diganti dengan dadanya yang lebar. Tubuhnya telah berhadapan lagi denganku.

Mingyu melangkah cepat melewatiku dengan sedikit terbatuk. Ia lalu membuang daun kering di tangannya tadi, berbalik dan menunduk menatapku—yang baru juga membalikkan tubuhku.

"Tentang sosokku yang lain, sosok di malam itu," ujarnya berbisik yang agak teredam oleh suara-suara kendaraan yang masih ramai melintas di bawah jembatan.

"Hah?" bingungku.

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya diucapkannya, tetapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja mimpi yang dulu kualami tentang dirinya tereka lagi secara lebih menyeluruh. Suara pekikan seorang gadis seperti terdengar lagi di kedua telingaku. Wajah pucat dan taring panjang serta bibir yang dihiasi darah segar terbayang di kepalaku. Aku menatap tubuh Mingyu yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat memudar dan digantikan dengan bayangan dari kedua sosok pria dan wanita yang pernah kulihat sedang berdiri di depan sana. Dimana sang pria sedang mengigit leher si gadis hingga sang gadis kehilangan kesadarannya bahkan untuk meneriakkan sepatah katapun.

Aku memejamkan mataku dalam, berusaha menghapus bayangan itu. Tetapi suara Mingyu yang halus itu menyadarkanku dan membawaku kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Jangan menutup matamu, kau membuatku kelaparan," jujur Mingyu yang membuatku tersentak.

Mingyu menyeringai, membuka mulutnya, memamerkan taringnya yang tiba-tiba berubah semakin memanjang. Dengan gerakan secepat kilat kepalanya sudah mendekat ke bawah wajahku, menempelkan hidungnya pada leherku. Ia mengendus-ngendus pelan yang membuat romaku meremang.

"Kau begitu harum. Biasanya aku tidak memangsa pria, tetapi kau sedikit berbeda. Kau membuatku agak lapar." Mingyu kembali membuka suara, dan gelombang suaranya itu seolah menabrak kulit-kulit dileherku, membuatku merasakan geli yang luar biasa.

Mingyu mengangkat wajahnya dari leherku, kembali menatap tajam ke dalam mataku. Dan sesuatu yang aneh kulihat lagi. Wajahnya pucat. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat seperti mayat. Itu memanggilku kembali kekenyataan bahwa apa yang kulihat saat itu ternyata bukanlah mimpi. Sesuatu yang kulihat pada jembatan penyeberangan bukanlah mimpi. Semuanya nyata, benar adanya, bukan sekedar ilusi.

Kurasakan kakiku bergetar karena mulai takut dan kuharap ia tidak menyadarinya. Sungguh kukira bahwa aku hanya sedang bermimpi, karena aku masih kurang percaya dengan apa yang kualami. Maka segera kucubit kuat-kuat kedua pahaku masing-masing dan rasanya benar-benar sakit. Sungguh sakit yang membuatku ingin berteriak kencang. Ternyata ini benar-benar nyata. Aku tak bisa mengelak lagi. Kulihati Mingyu lagi dan ia sedang menatapku.

Mingyu memiringkan wajahnya menatapku curiga. Tetapi kemudian kembali membuka suara yang membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas.

"Kenapa kau tidak membeberkan sosokku yang sebenarnya?" tanyanya lagi dan itu membuatku menelan ludah. Aku berusaha untuk menjadi setenang mungkin dan mengambil sebuah nafas panjang lalu membalas ucapannya sebisaku.

"Itu tidak penting untukku." Ini bukan jawaban utamaku. Jawaban nomer satuku adalah _'aku tidak menyangka bahwa malam itu benar-benar nyata'._

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tenang. Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Lagi-lagi ia menjilati bibirnya. Wajahnya yang sebelumnya terlihat begitu pucat kini nampak mulai berubah menjadi seperti semula dan gigi taringnya yang tadinya terlihat lebih tajam dan panjang juga telah kembali menjadi seperti yang semestinya.

"Kenapa tidak penting? Bukankah jika kau membeberkan itu kau nantinya akan mendapatkan perhatian yang besar dari orang-orang? Teman-teman di kelas akan menyukaimu, dan kau tidak akan mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk lagi," jelasnya panjang yang membuat bola mataku berputar.

"Kau kira aku bodoh? Mana ada yang akan percaya dengan mitos aneh seperti itu."

"Mitos?" ujarnya dengan seringaian tipis.

Aku tak membalasnya, melainkan hanya menatapnya tajam. Kini rasa takutku sudah mulai berkurang. Aku sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin malam ini juga aku akan meregang nyawa dan tersangkanya adalah pria dihadapanku ini, tetapi sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi. Entahlah...

Sekarang, sangat besar keinginanku untuk segera beranjak dari tempat ini, meninggalkan sosok Mingyu yang hingga saat ini pun masih tidak kusuka ; bahkan lebih dari yang sebelumnya.

"Dengar Kim Mingyu, jika apa yang kau inginkan dariku adalah untuk menutup mulutku dan tidak membeberkan rahasiamu itu ke siapapun maka kau hanya perlu menghindariku saja. Aku tidak akan mengatakannya kepada siapapun karena bagiku itu bukanlah hal yang penting dan aku tidak suka menghabiskan waktuku untuk sesuatu yang menurutku tidak begitu penting."

"Oh, benarkah? Bagaimana bisa aku mempercayaimu begitu saja?" tanyanya mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

"Terserah jika kau tidak ingin percaya." Aku mengucapkannya dengan nada malas.

"Aku lebih suka jika kau membeberkannya saja," akunya yang membuatku memikirkan seberapa bodohnya pria dihadapanku ini.

"Hah?"

"Kau sungguh tidak seru, Wonwoo," akunya lagi dan itu terdengar sangat tidak lucu.

"Kau gila, Kim Mingyu."

"Baiklah jika kau sudah berjanji. Aku akan memegang itu, dan akan terus mengingatkanmu akan janjimu itu setiap hari," ujarnya lagi dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah tawa sinis.

Ini masih membuatku bingung. Aku tidak terbiasa dengan mitos dan dihadapanku saat ini adalah mahluk mitos yang ternyata adalah nyata dan ada. Ya meskipun aku berusaha untuk tidak mempercayainya tetapi sial itu sangat nyata. Memang nyata.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot Kim Mingyu karena daya ingatku itu cukup kuat," ujarku percaya diri.

"Tidak juga. Tadi kau sempat bingung dengan nyata atau tidaknya apa yang kau lihat beberapa hari yang lalu," tuduhnya dan itu mengejutkanku.

"Kau salah menerka," kilahku.

Tapi Mingyu seolah tidak mendengar ucapanku dan kini sedang melempar sebuah senyuman manis padaku.

"Sampai bertemu besok, Jeon Wonwoo..."

Tubuh tingginya berlalu melewatiku dan aku tidak membalas ucapan selamat tinggalnya sama sekali. Aku pun tak menoleh dan tak ingin melakukan apapun selain kembali melanjutkan perjalanku menuju rumahku yang tak lagi jauh dari posisiku saat ini.

Ini sungguhan.

Aku harus mengingatnya.

.

.

.

Lee Jihoon : _Guys_ , kalian ada dimana?

Lee Jihoon : Jangan _read_ saja. Aku serius, kalian dimana sekarang?

Lee Jihoon : Hansol dilarikan ke rumah sakit, seseorang menemukannya babak belur di suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Lee Jihoon : Dan ia bilang bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Kim Mingyu.

Boo Seungkwan : APA? DI RUMAH SAKIT MANA?

Boo Seungkwan : ANGKAT TELEPONKU, HYUNG!

Apa lagi ini?

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

Stereotip anak kecil mengenai pekerja-pekerja di bangunan yang dipenuhi dengan bau-bauan khas ini tidak pernah berbeda. Menyeramkan, penuh tekanan, intinya harus dihindari. Dan aku yang tahun ini akan memasuki usia 21 tahun masih belum juga lepas dari stereotip semacam itu.

Bagiku, rumah sakit akan selalu menjadi tempat terlarang. Aku telah memiliki 1001 alasan untuk tak menginjakkan kaki di tempat suram nan busuk itu. Lebih baik berkonsultasi dengan dukun—meskipun aku tidak pernah percaya dengan mantra-mantra bualannya yang sangat tidak penting—daripada dengan orang-orang berpakaian putih yang lebih mirip penjagal di rumah potong hewan daripada seorang dokter, sebab mereka terlihat lebih seperti ingin membunuh daripada mengobati penyakit.

Hansol tengah dirawat di rumah sakit, awalnya hanya Seungkwan dan Jihoon yang menemaninya. Aku dipaksa mereka untuk datang menjenguk pagi ini, dan aku tidak bisa menolak. 1001 cara yang kumaksud tadi sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi, karena mereka sudah tahu kebiasaanku. Jadi biarlah hari ini aku sempatkan untuk mampir ke gedung menakutkan ini. Siapa tahu setelah itu frustasiku akan hilang.

Terkadang frustasimu akan terobati setelah kau melakukan sesuatu diluar kebiasaanmu.

"Kupastikan Kepala Kim Mingyu akan tergantung di atas pohon depan kelas besok," Seungkwan mulai dengan ucapan tidak masuk akalnya yang tidak penting. Matanya melirik pada Jihoon yang sedang sibuk dengan tugas yang diketiknya di laptop.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti, kenapa pria berengsek itu melakukan hal seperti ini kepada Hansol. Kau lihat! Hansol sampai kehilangan salah satu giginya setelah dibuat babak belur! Kita tidak pernah melakukan apapun terhadap Kim Mingyu keparat itu. Tetapi kenapa dia dan se _geng_ nya itu gemar sekali mengganggu kita. Perlakuannya sungguh tidak manusiawi, dia pasti dilahirkan di neraka. Dasar iblis!" Seungkwan mulai mengutuk, biasanya setelah ini ia akan menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan melemparkan apapun yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kita tidak akan tahu kebenarannya kecuali Hansol sudah siuman," ujar Jihoon menenangkan, "dan jika ternyata memang Kim Mingyu yang melakukannya, aku setuju dengan idemu untuk menggantung kepala Kim Mingyu itu di atas pohon," lanjutnya dengan sebuah seringaian menakutkan.

Jihoon adalah seorang pria yang selalu berpikir positif dan juga serius. Tetapi bukan berarti ia tidak punya selera humor yang baik. Itulah salah satu hal yang membedakanku dengan Jihoon.

"Kurasa aku akan ke kampus sekarang. Aku ingin ke perpustakaan, ada hal yang harus aku lakukan."

Aku bangkit dari dudukku, melempar pandangan kepada dua kawanku yang masih memasang raut khawatir di wajahnya. Aku tahu itu semua karena Hansol. Sebenarnya, biasanya aku lah yang paling sering merawat Hansol ketika ia sedang terluka. Tetapi kali ini mungkin semuanya akan kuserahkan pada Seungkwan. Aku tak sanggup lagi mencium aroma obat-obatan yang membuatku mual. Aku harus segera keluar dari tempat ini.

"Kami mengerti. Pergilah. Akan kami beritahu kabar selanjutnya tentang Hansol di grup," jelas Jihoon membuatku lega. Jihoon memang selalu tahu apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Berbeda dengan Seungkwan. Meskipun dia tahu bagaimana aku, tetapi ia selalu memaksakan kehendaknya.

"Hmm... Sampai Jumpa!"

Dan setelah itu, akupun berlalu menuju universitasku yang tidak begitu jauh dari letak rumah sakit dimana Hansol dirawat.

Sesampainya di kampus, kakiku langsung bergerak menuju gedung perpustakaan. Belum juga sampai di depan gerbang lantai satu gedung perpustakaan—yang berada di lantai 3, diriku lebih dulu dipertemukan dengan Kim Mingyu yang saat itu sedang berdiri tak jauh di belakangku. Aku tidak merasakan kehadirannya, aku hanya mendengarnya memanggil namaku, membuatku menoleh malas. "Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanyaku langsung. Mataku menajam, mempertegas pertanyaanku tadi yang sangat butuh jawaban pasti.

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin saja," balasnya sembari menjilat bibir bawahnya dengan gerakan sensual.

"Kalau begitu pergilah. Aku tidak suka membuang-buang waktuku," balasku lalu berbalik ingin meninggalkannya. Tetapi sebuah suara bervolume rendah keluar lagi dari bibirnya yang membuatku terganggu.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar berita tentang Hansol?" tanyanya, salah satu alisnya menaik dan ia menyengir.

Aku tidak merespon dengan kata apapun. Hanya terdiam di tempat, memandang kaca jendela pintu utama gedung perpustakaan.

"Isu yang tersebar bilang bahwa aku yang melakukannya," ujarnya santai, "Dan katanya Hansol sampai babak belur. Salah satu giginya bahkan terlepas."

Mingyu mulai tertawa. Tertawa dengan nada sarkatis. Aku tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendekatinya. Dengan gerak cepat aku berbalik menghampirinya, kemudian berdiri di hadapannya dengan dagu terangkat, "Jadi benar kau?" tanyaku spontan. Tanganku sudah mengepal kuat. Semakin kuat tanganku mengepal, semakin sakit rasanya kuku-kukuku mencakar telapak tanganku sendiri.

"Jadi kau sudah tahu? Dan kau percaya?" ia bertanya dengan nada tawa, aku mengerling kesal.

"Semalam waktuku kuhabiskan untuk mengikutimu," ujarnya, "Kita bahkan menghabiskan beberapa menit waktu di jembatan penyeberangan," lanjutnya lagi. Salah satu tangannya merapikan rambut belakangnya.

"Dan kau masih menuduhku?" tanyanya, matanya menyelidik, memerhatikan wajahku baik-baik. Entah apa yang diinginkannya, tetapi sungguh, dia sangat membuatku tidak tenang.

"Kau kira aku lupa kau siapa?" tanyaku juga masih dengan ekspresi datar. Andai saja ini bukan di area kampus, andai saja juga aku menjadi gila sampai lupa prinsipku sendiri, sudah kupastikan di wajahnya itu telah melayang sebuah tinju yang mungkin tidak berasa apa-apa baginya.

Tapi setidaknya itu bisa mengobati rasa kesalku.

"Oh. Ternyata kau ingat sekarang. Bagus sekali!" Ia berkata dengan nada kekanakan. Aku tidak mengerti sebenarnya dengan jalan pikirannya. Satu yang pasti, tingkah lakunya itu sangat memuakkan.

"Dengar, Kim Mingyu. Sudah kukatakan. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun mengenai sosokmu yang sebenarnya. Itu bukan urusanku. Dan soal Hansol, sebenarnya aku malas memikirkan ini tapi jika memang telah terbukti bahwa kau yang melukai Hansol, maka bersiaplah. Tinjuku akan melayang di wajahmu."

"Meskipun kau tahu bahwa itu tidak akan bekerja padaku?" tanyanya memotong ucapanku.

"Ya," aku membuang muka, juga membuang nafas pelan untuk menetralkan emosiku. "Dan jangan pernah mendatangiku lagi. Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa kita pernah bicara."

Aku tidak pernah berkata seperti itu kepada siapapun. Tidak sama sekali. Mingyulah orang pertama yang menerima ucapan sekeji itu dariku. Aku sungguh hanya ingin hidup dengan tenang, tak disulitkan dengan sesuatu yang merepotkan seperti dirinya. Jika ada yang bertanya apakah itu hanya sekedar alasanku saja karena sebenarnya aku takut, itu salah besar.

Aku tidak takut. Aku tidak takut dengannya. Baiklah awalnya aku takut. Tapi kukira itu bukan benar-benar sebuah ketakutan. Aku hanya terkejut karena dia adalah mahluk aneh yang tidak pernah kuanggap nyata. Aku tidak suka fiksi sebenarnya. Selalu. Dan dia adalah bagian dari fiksi yang ternyata _real_. Entahlah ini begitu memusingkan. Jangan sampai pikiranku terkontaminasi dengan dirinya, kisah masa lalunya dan harapannya di masa mendatang. Aku harus menghindarinya.

"Kau yang konservatif itu sangat membuatku tertarik," jujurnya, ia memandangku dengan kedua bola mata yang tertuju pada bibirku, membuatku tidak nyaman, "Kau benar-benar membosankan, Jeon Wonwoo."

"Tapi keberanianmu itu sangat mengagumkan. Belum ada manusia biasa yang tidak takut dengan diriku. Maksudku, sosokku yang satunya," nada bicaranya berubah halus dan dingin. Ah, tidak hanya itu. tetapi juga dalam. Aku yakin dia sedang berkata jujur.

"Hanya kau... Sungguh hanya kau, " Mingyu melanjutkan.

Mingyu mempersempit jarak diantara kami, lalu matanya yang hitam seperti zaitun seolah sedang membaca wajahku. Tubuhku memundur, mencoba menghindar. Aku bersyukur hari ini angkatanku tidak mendapatkan kelas, dan tidak ada satupun orang yang berada di depan gedung perpustakaan sehingga tidak akan ada yang memerhatikan dan menyebar luaskan apa yang sedang terjadi di sini.

Tetapi itu juga berarti bahwa jika aku mendapatkan serangan tiba-tiba dari pria dihadapanku ini, aku harus siap untuk tidak memperoleh bala bantuan dari salah seorang pun.

"Jeon Wonwoo.." Kini Mingyu berujar tepat di depan daun telingaku. Aku tidak menyadari sejak kapan ia telah berada disana. Satu yang jelas, aku tak dapat lagi menahan getaran di tubuhku. Jujur, ini agak menakutkan. Siapa yang tidak takut mati? Aku? Tentu bukan. Aku hanya memiliki keyakinan bahwa aku tidak akan pernah mati dengan cara seperti ini, maksudku digigit oleh mahluk pengisap darah bernama Kim Mingyu? Konyol.

"Sekeras apapun kau melarangku untuk menghindarimu, itu tidak akan pernah bisa kulakukan. Aku terbiasa untuk membunuh siapa saja yang sudah tahu sosokku yang satunya. Dan kali ini kau. Tapi tenang saja... Aku tidak akan membunuhmu. Atau mungkin belum.. tidak secepat itu."

Mingyu menjatuhkan dagunya dipundakku, bibirnya tak lagi dekat dengan telingaku. Ucapan dan perlakuannya barusan berhasil menjatuhkan keberanianku di awal tadi yang meluap-luap. Hilang sudah ketenanganku, hilang sudah semuanya.

"Jadi bersabarlah untuk terus dibuntuti olehku, Wonwoo. Bersabarlah."

Aku tidak yakin kakiku masih sanggup untuk menapak pada tanah atau tidak tapi tekanan dagunya di pundakku itu benar-benar luar biasa. Saking beratnya lututku rasanya sudah ingin jatuh menggantikan kakiku. Percuma mengelak, aku emosi.

"Lanjutkan apa yang ingin kau lakukan. Aku akan terus mengawasimu dari sini, hingga kau pulang," ujar Mingyu pelan, meyakinkan. "Dan ingat, jaga mulutmu. Telingaku ini sangat tajam, Wonwoo."

Kalau ada yang bilang bahwa orang yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah orang seperti hitler, bagiku bukan. Atau kalau ada yang bilang bahwa orang yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini adalah orang yang merencanakan pembunuhan anaknya demi kepemilikan harta warisan suaminya sendirian, bagiku juga bukan.

Sederhana. Bagiku orang yang menakutkan adalah seseorang yang sedang mengancamku sambil melempar sebuah senyuman manis yang terpancar dibibirnya. Lalu di kedua bola matanya, terpantul wajah khawatirku yang tak henti-hentinya ia tatap dengan pandangan lapar.

Ya, Kim Mingyu berhasil menanamkan ketakutan padaku.

Aku tak bisa menghindarinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** i **l** h **o** u **e** t **t** e

 **.**

 **.**

Tujuan awalku untuk mampir ke perpustakaan universitas beralih ke kunjungan pada perpustakaan kota yang tak jauh dari tempatku bekerja paruh waktu.

Aku masih disini, sejak pukul 1 siang. Membaca berbagai macam buku nonfiksi yang benar-benar memengaruhi kedamaian pikiranku. Sudah hampir dua buku kuhabiskan hingga pukul 9 malam ini dan aku sudah merasa lelah di kedua mataku. Juga punggungku. Tapi tak apa, aku menikmatinya.

Sangat menikmatinya.

Aku berniat untuk mengembalikan buku yang kubaca tadi pada rak ketika tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabrak punggungku dari arah belakang. Itu membuat tubuhku berbalik dengan alis yang kutautkan, dan tanpa disangka-sangka itu membawaku untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang kukenal.

Pria cina itu bersorak, "Woah! Wonwoo! Ternyata benar kau!" membuat beberapa orang yang ada di sana berbalik kesal mulai terganggu.

"Maaf," ujar pria itu membungkuk.

"Jun? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanyaku berbisik, kemudian buru-buru menyisipkan buku yang sudah kubaca tadi pada rak.

Jun tersenyum menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya, "Membaca, tentu saja. hahaha."

"Di sini? Maksudku dibagian literatur?" tanyaku lagi, Jun sedikit tertawa, "Kebetulan aku melihatmu tadi. Kukira aku salah orang, ternyata tidak hehe."

"Jadi hanya untuk berbicara denganku?" lagi-lagi aku bertanya, dan Jun hanya meresponnya dengan menggoyang-goyangkan kedua alisnya.

Jun, adalah teman yang kukenal di perpustakaan universitas. Sangat menyukai fiksi terutama yang bertemakan fantasi. Terakhir yang ia ceritakan padaku adalah bahwa ia sedang tergila-gila dengan _werewolf_. Ia berharap ia bisa menjadi _werewolf_ tetapi tentu saja tidak mungkin.

 _Werewolf_ itu tidak ada!

Itu menurutku dulu. Mungkin sekarang berbeda, maksudku bisa saja _werewolf_ itu nyata.

Seperti Kim Mingyu. Dia nyata. Dan itu tidak bisa diabaikan. Siang tadi dia bilang dia akan terus membuntutiku, jadi kukira mungkin sekarang ia ada disekitar sini. Berusaha untuk mengintip apa yang sedang kulakukan, apa yang sedang kubicarakan. Aku berusaha untuk tidak memikirkannya tetapi tentu saja tidak semudah itu.

Baru kali ini aku mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dan memikirkannya kembali membuatku hampir-hampir saja akan mati.

"Ngomong-ngomong Wonwoo, aku tak lagi tertarik dengan _werewolf_ ," Jun berujar, membuyarkan lamunanku yang tentu saja membuatku sedikit terganggu. Tetapi aku juga harus bersyukur.

Setidaknya berbicara dengan Jun akan membuatku lupa bahwa ada seorang mahluk aneh yang suka menghisap darah masih sedang mengintaiku sekarang.

"Kenapa tidak? Jadi kau suka apa sekarang?" tanyaku dengan nada datar, memandangnya yang sedang duduk dihadapanku. Ia menggeser sebuah buku padaku, aku hanya melihatnya sekilas, tak membaca sama sekali judul bukunya. Aku benar-benar tidak suka fiksi.

"Tentang legenda mahluk penghisap darah dari tenggara asia." Jun berucap dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat mencekam. Salah satu tangannya meraih buku yang digeserkannya padaku tadi, membuka halaman pertama.

Mendengar tentang mahluk penghisap darah membuatku teringat pada Mingyu. Itu membuatku gelisah. Tapi kuusahakan untuk tetap menjadi tenang. Jangan sampai Mingyu melihat diriku yang tertekan seperti ini.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya secara detail kepadamu, Wonwoo. Tapi sungguh, ini sangat menarik. Aku tidak tahu bahwa mahluk semacam ini benar-benar ada di Asia Tenggara sana. Dan ya... mereka tidak sekeren yang biasanya kubaca pada legenda mahluk-mahluk penghisap darah di eropa tetapi mereka memiliki keunikan sendiri. Dan disini dikatakan bahwa mereka masih eksis. Aku penasaran... aku ingin sekali melihatnya langsung."

Jun mulai menjadi dirinya yang seperti biasanya. Cerewet, pandai berandai-andai, dan tidak penting. Tapi itu menghiburku. Jun adalah orang yang baik dan ramah. Aku suka bercakap-cakap dengannya.

"Jangan bilang kau ingin menjadi salah satu dari mereka?" tanyaku dengan pertanyaan yang sama seperti biasanya. Persis, karena pertemuanku dengan Jun pasti akan selalu dimulai dengan ketertarikannya pada mahluk-mahluk legenda yang berbeda-beda.

"Tentu saja. Disini dikatakan bahwa mahluk penghisap darah ini bisa terbang seperti kelelawar. Keren sekali!" Mata Jun menyala-nyala, ibarat api yang akan dengan segera melahap apapun yang ada disekitarnya.

Mendengar kalimat 'dapat terbang seperti kelelawar' lagi-lagi mengingatkanku akan Mingyu.

 _Kumohon, buat aku tak mengingatnya dulu. Itu sangat menggangguku_. _Kim Mingyu, kuharap kau tidak benar-benar mengikuti kemanapun aku pergi. Sangat berharap,_ _batinku._

"Kuyakin aku akan menemukan salah satunya, dan memintanya untuk menjadi guruku."

"Kau gila, Jun."

"Obsesi yang gila memang. Tapi aku sangat mengharapkannya."

"Benar. Kau memang aneh."

Percakapan itu pun terhenti ketika Jun baru saja ingin menyuruhku untuk melihat-lihat ilustrasi gambar yang tertera di dalam buku itu. Tapi aku menolaknya. Selain karena buku itu bukanlah buku yang kusuka, itu juga karena entahlah, aku hanya merasa bahwa buku itu memiliki keterkaitan tentang Mingyu, yang mana tentu saja akan membuatku tertekan. Ya, aku tertekan.

Aku memang belum tahu jelas siapa sebenarnya Mingyu, darimana ia berasal, bagaimana bisa ia menjadi penghisap darah, apa yang dilakukannya, dan lain-lain sebagainya. Aku tidak ingin mencari tahu. Aku berusaha untuk menahan diriku meskipun kutahu bahwa aku sudah sedikit terpancing untuk mencari tahunya.

Itu diluar dari kebiasaanku dan untuk hal ini, kurasa tidak akan kulakukan.

Cukup dengan kedatanganku ke rumah sakit pagi tadi. Tidak tentang fiksi-fiksi fantasi atau apapun itu namanya.

Aku harusnya tak peduli.

 **.**

Sekarang pukul 10.30, waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. Ibuku sudah pulang dari Jepang 2 hari lalu jadi aku tak bisa lagi pulang lebih larut lagi. Trotoar tak lagi seramai pukul 7 malam, pengunjung ditoko-toko pun mulai berkurang. Kotaku memang tidak seramai Seoul, itu wajar. Karena kota ini hanyalah kota kecil yang ditinggali tidak sampai seperenam warga kota Seoul. Selain itu kebanyakan orang yang tinggal disini adalah orang-orang yang usianya di atas usia pemuda-pemuda.

Banyak teman-teman SMAku yang lebih memilih untuk berkuliah di Kota Seoul. Tentu saja, universitas di sana lebih bergengsi. Dan aku, aku tidak bisa mengikuti mereka. Aku sudah terlanjur menyukai kehidupanku yang seperti ini. Ini sangat nyaman. Lagipula, aku tidak memiliki angan-angan yang begitu tinggi untuk dapat menjadi seseorang yang sangat-sangat sukses.

Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang, tak punya banyak masalah.

Memiliki keluarga yang bahagia, dan selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Orang-orang yang tinggal di Seoul akan disibukkan dengan pekerjaan yang terlalu menyita banyak waktu. Itu merepotkan. Lagi-lagi harus kubilang bahwa aku tidak suka itu.

Sekarang aku sedang berjalan melewati sebuah _cafe_ yang berada di sudut jalan. Tidak ada orang yang berlalu-lalang. Hanya beberapa anak SMA saja yang masih menikmati secangkir kopinya dan juga biskuit di dalam _cafe_ sana. Aku berusaha untuk tak terlalu memerhatikan karena itu dapat membuat mereka salah tingkah.

Aku meneruskan langkahku dengan sedikit gontai akibat kelelahan yang diderita bokong dan juga kakiku. Efek duduk berjam-jam tadi benar-benar membuat sarafku kaku. Aku hampir berbalik untuk masuk ke _cafe_ yang kulewati tadi ketika tiba-tiba saja beberapa orang menarik tubuhku untuk masuk ke lorong sempit yang mengantarai _cafe_ dan _barber shop_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

Beberapa orang yang menarikku dan kini sedang menyudutkanku di tembok adalah orang-orang yang tidak kukenal. Mereka memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku. Berotot dan juga memiliki perawakan yang menyeramkan. Lagi-lagi aku tidak begitu terpengaruh, karena kurasa apa yang mereka inginkan dariku bukanlah nyawaku melainkan uang.

Aku hanya harus memberikan mereka dompetku sekarang dan masalah selasai. Aku akan kembali melanjutkan jalanku dan pulang ke rumah, tidur.

"Kalian bisa mengambil dompetku, ada di dalam tasku ini," tawarku yang membuat salah satu dari kelima pria itu tertawa. "Hahaha, kami tidak membutuhkan itu, sayang!"

Ujarannya membuat bibirku kelu. Bukan? Lalu apa yang diinginkannya? Tubuhku? Mereka gila? Aku laki-laki. Dan aku tidak seperti perempuan—kecuali jika kita berbicara tentang postur tubuh. Aku kurus dan lebih pendek dari mereka. Tapi tetap saja, aku adalah laki-laki yang memiliki ekspresi dingin di wajahku.

"Seseorang memberikan kami uang yang sangat banyak untuk menghabisimu," ungkap salah satunya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang hanya menggunakan baju dalam berwarna putih sebagai atasannya, menampilkan beberapa bulu-bulu yang banyak di sana. Aku yakin dia bukan orang Korea. Entah dari mana dia berasal. Aksennya saja terdengar aneh.

"Kemarin kami baru saja menjatuhkan salah seorang temanmu. Kalau tidak salah namanya Hansol. Kami mematahkan salah satu giginya," Kali ini yang berujar adalah seseorang yang berada tepat dihadapanku. Ia memiliki mata kecoklatan seperti duku, aku jadi semakin yakin bahwa orang-orang ini bukan berasal dari negara yang sama denganku. Entahlah aku malas memikirkannya _._ _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?_

 _Dan tunggu dulu. Hansol? Mereka bilang Hansol? Mereka yang melukai Hansol? Oh baiklah, jadi bukan Mingyu pelakunya. Lalu bagaimana sekarang?_

"Apa kau sudah siap untuk mendapatkan pelajaran tentang 'Tidak mencari masalah dengan orang-orang yang memiliki uang dan kuasa?', adik kecil?" Pria bermata kecoklatan mengancamku sesekali mendorong tubuhku untuk semakin menempel pada tembok.

Aku tidak bisa berbohong untuk berkata bahwa aku tidak takut. Aku takut, tentu saja. Tapi dengan sekuat tenaga aku menahannya. Ketakutan ini berbeda dengan ketakutanku terhadap Mingyu. Dimana ini lebih kompleks. Aku takut untuk menjadi babak belur, aku takut kehilangan gigi-gigiku, dan aku belum siap untuk menghadap kepada yang maha kuasa.

Setidaknya dengan Mingyu, aku masih merasa sedikit lebih nyaman dengan wajahnya yang tidak garang. Kelima pria yang ada dihadapanku ini jauh dari kata berwajah tampan dan imut. Mereka tidak memiliki bulu-bulu yang tumbuh diwajahnya tetapi rahangnya tampak benar-benar tegas dan berbentuk kotak. Selain itu otot-ototnya terlihat begitu kekar, membuatku hampir kehabisan nafas saat membayangkan kelima pria itu menghantam tubuhku secara bersamaan dengan tinjunya yang pastinya menyakitkan.

Mingyu mungkin akan membunuhku juga. Tetapi dia akan membunuhku dengan cepat dan tidak menyakitkan. Ia hanya akan menancapkan gigi-gigi taringnya pada leherku lalu menghisap habis seluruh darahku. Kemudian setelah itu aku akan lupa segalanya. Aku sudah tidak berada di dunia lagi.

Atau mungkin aku akan menjadi penghisap darah juga? entahlah. Kurasa tidak.

Dan sekarang aku bertanya-tanya, apakah benar bahwa Mingyu masih mengikutiku?

Kalau memang iya, kemana dia? Bisakah dia datang kemari dan membunuhku lebih dulu dari pada kelima pria menakutkan ini?

Karena sekarang aku merasa lebih ikhlas untuk dibunuh olehnya.

"Jadi, kau ingin dipukul dibagian mana dulu, pria kecil? Atau ingin kami kuliti saja?" salah satu pria dengan dua gigi depannya yang seperti kelinci itu berujar, lalu meraih lengan kananku yang lembek dan kurus. Ia menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti tali tambang. Aku tidak berkutik. Memilih untuk tetap bersandar pada tembok. Merasakan dinginnya dinding yang terasa hingga ke tulang.

Pria bermata kecoklatan pun ikut mendekat, mengeluarkan sebuah pisau dari kantongnya. Ia arahkan pisau itu pada leherku dengan sangat dekat. Benar-benar sangat dekat yang membuatku menelan ludah ketakutan. Dapat kulihat kilatan keperakan dari ujungnya. Itu membuatku memejamkan mata sejenak. Ketakutanku kian bertambah.

"Sebelum membunuhku, kalian tidak beri aku kesempatan untuk mengatakan kata-kata terakhirku?" tanyaku terdengar tenang seraya membuka mata, sesekali terengah-engah saat wajah pria bergigi seperti kelinci itu mendekat ke wajahku.

"Baiklah. Katakan," ucapnya mempersilahkan.

Kata yang akan kukeluarkan mungkin bukanlah kata yang seharusnya boleh untuk diucapkan oleh orang yang suka dengan ketenangan dan kedamaian sepertiku. Tapi biarlah, sebelum aku menjemput maut. Mau tidak mau, aku harus melakukannya.

Meskipun sebenarnya aku belum siap untuk mati.

"Persetan!" umpatku bersamaan dengan berubahnya ekspresi kelima pria itu. Mereka nyaris menyerangku cepat namun tiba-tiba saja pria bermata kecoklatan yang menodongkan pisaunya tadi pada leherku tersingkir begitu saja dari hadapanku. Namun pisaunya yang tajam sempat mengenai daguku sehingga kurasakan perih di sana.

Kemudian salah satu tangan pria bergigi kelinci hampir menghantam wajahku, tetapi sebuah layangan tinju di pipi kanannya lebih dulu sampai membuat tubuhnya terlempar dengan cukup keras ke tanah. Pria bergigi kelinci itu tersungkur, tak sadarkan diri.

Aku terkejut bukan kepalang. Tetapi juga lega ketika kusadari bahwa hari ini ternyata bukanlah ajalku. Aku masih bisa selamat, aku cukup senang.

Dan berbicara mengenai siapa yang membantuku barusan, dia adalah.. Mingyu.

Sekuat itu kah ia? Sekuat itu kah Kim Mingyu?

"Apa yang kalian lakukan kepada kekasihku?" tanya Mingyu datar pada orang-orang tadi. Hanya ucapannya yang datar, tidak dengan wajahnya. Ia sedang tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menawan. Membuatku mual. Aku masih tidak menyukainya.

Kim Mingyu. Benar, dia muncul. Seolah-olah mendengar panggilanku. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa ia tidak akan mendengarnya karena terakhir ia bilang bahwa ia hanya memiliki telinga yang tajam, sehingga kusimpulkan bahwa cuma telinganya saja yang ia fungsikan. Mungkin ia tidak bisa membaca pikiran seperti film yang pernah dinonton Seungkwan dan lainnya. Tapi entahlah, barusan ia datang tepat beberapa menit setelah aku memikirkannya.

Atau mungkin ia sudah ada disekitar sini sejak tadi. Aku hanya tidak melihatnya.

Dengan kata lain, ia benar-benar mengikutiku.

Dan tunggu, kekasihnya?

"Mi-Mingyu!" kata salah seorang dari kelima pria yang berencana untuk menghabisiku barusan—ia adalah yang tidak pernah berbicara sejak tadi.

"Pergilah. Sebelum aku berubah pikiran," suruh Mingyu dengan mata yang baru kusadari telah berubah menjadi berwarna merah pekat. Itu membuatku agak terperanjat karena takut, dan setelah itu kelima pria itu pun pergi melalui ujung lorong yang lainnya.

Mingyu kini mengalihkan pandangannya padaku, ekspresinya sangat jauh berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya—bahkan berbeda dengan pagi tadi.

"Tundukkan kepalamu," suruhnya padaku. Tetapi tidak kulakukan, aku hanya terus memerhatikan setiap gerakannya yang entah mengapa semakin menjauh dariku.

"Kenapa? Kenapa aku harus menunduk?" tanyaku, salah satu alisku terangkat, bingung.

Mingyu berhenti pada posisinya. Menatap tajam padaku. Matanya yang masih berwarna merah menyala itu kemudian jatuh pada sesuatu di daguku. Itu membuatku tersadar dan langsung teringat dengan luka yang ditorehkan oleh pisau lipat milik pria bermata kecoklatan tadi.

Mengingat itu membuatku terserang kekhawatiran yang luar biasa. Kurasakan mataku yang biasanya menajam saat memandang orang menjadi membelalak kaget, kurasakan pula bibirku yang baru kali ini kubiarkan tampak bergetar begitu saja tanpa kugigit, dan kedua kakiku, entah sejak kapan kurasakan kakiku kini seperti lumpuh.

Tubuhku hampir ambruk ke tanah, tetapi gerakan Mingyu yang sangat cepat lebih dulu menahanku, lalu mendorongku lagi ke tembok dengan mulut yang mulai mendesis seperti sedang kelaparan.

Kedua gigi taring Mingyu semakin memanjang, itu semakin terlihat jelas karena wajahnya kini hanya berada beberapa senti dariku. Semakin tipis jarak yang ia berikan, semakin cepat jantungku berdetak dibuatnya.

"Apa maksudmu tadi mengatakan bahwa aku adalah kekasihmu?" tanyaku dingin, berusaha untuk mengalihkan situasi. Aku tidak ingin ketegangan ini terus berlanjut.

Atau tunggu dulu, apa jangan-jangan ia sedang menangih utang yang kujanjikan tadi di dalam benakku? Maksudku tentang aku ikhlas seandainya ia membunuhku? Jadi dia bisa membaca pikiran? Entahlah..

Kuharap bukan. Tetapi tetap saja. Ia seperti akan membunuhku sekarang.

"Kau mencoba untuk mengalihkan situasi? Hmm?" ia bertanya balik yang membuatku tertohok. Syukurlah aku masih bisa menahan diri, aku tetap dengan kedataranku, "Sebenarnya iya. Tetapi apa yang kusebutkan tadi benar-benar menggangguku. Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan itu."

"Kau tampak benar-benar lemah sekarang, Wonwoo," ucapnya tidak mengubrisku, "Jangan menjadi lemah."

"Karena jika kau menjadi lemah, itu berarti kau akan kalah." Mingyu kembali berujar, menurunkan kepalanya ke bawah daguku. Kurasakan ia mulai membaui darah yang tadinya tidak sempat kuhapus di sana, dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, ia telah menjilatinya.

Demi tuhan ia telah menjilati darahku di sana. Aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang sempat menempel di sana. Lidah tak bertulang yang basah dan hangat. Juga memberikan efek dimana tubuhku tiba-tiba saja seperti dialiri sebuah aliran listrik kecil yang menyengat.

Setelah itu tulang-tulangku seolah-olah telah berubah menjadi karet. Mingyu telah berhasil membuatku merasakan perasaan yang belum pernah kurasakan.

Ketakutan yang berlebihan, kekhawatiran yang berlebihan, kegelisahan dan sedikit kenikmatan.

"Pertahankan keberanianmu yang tadi pagi, dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu."

"Pulanglah, ini sudah cukup larut. Aku akan mengikutimu dari belakang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Private Message from Jihoon**

Jihoon : Jangan tunjukkan wajahmu di kampus hari ini.

Jihoon : Aku serius, Wonwoo.

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Saat itu dibelakang gedung fakultas, aku harus rela menerima sebuah hantaman yang cukup kuat dan menyakitkan di wajahku.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa kau tidak pernah berani memberikan perlawanan padanya?"

Dan juga umpatan yang membuat hatiku terluka.

"Berengsek. Harusnya aku sudah menyadari ini sejak awal—kau menyukainya. Katakan selamat tinggal untuk seseorang yang kau sebut kawanmu ini. Aku tak akan pernah sudi untuk berbicara denganmu lagi, pecundang."

Tidak. Apa yang dipikirkannya salah, pun rumor yang beredar itu bukanlah fakta yang sebenarnya. Sekeras apapun aku memikirkan jawaban yang sesungguhnya, namun entah mengapa tubuhku ini seperti tidak akan pernah mampu untuk mengungkapkannya. Sepanjang waktu itu aku hanya terus berdiri mematung, memandangi wajah salah satu kawan tersayangku yang amarahnya tengah kian tersulut, aku tak tahu pasti sebesar apa sakit hati yang diterimanya, tetapi aku bisa mengira bahwa itu tidak sedikit.

Mendengar berita bahwa salah satu kawanmu telah menjalin sebuah hubungan spesial dengan lawanmu secara sembunyi-sembunyi memang akan terdengar buruk. Lebih buruk lagi ketika itu terungkap beberapa waktu setelah salah satu kawanmu yang lainnya kini tengah terbaring tak berdaya di rumah sakit setelah mendapatkan serangan dari lawan yang menjadi tersangka utama pemukulan tersebut.

Jika aku berada di posisi kawanku ini, pasti aku pun akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Merasa dikhianati.

"Gay busuk!"

Ucapan terakhir dari kawanku Seungkwan sebelum berlalu meninggalkanku itu membuat jantungku hampir saja berhenti berdetak. Bukan hanya karena umpatan menyakitkannya sebenarnya, tetapi juga karena ekspresi penuh kebencian yang memenuhi wajahnya barusan. Belum pernah ia memperlihatkan air muka seperti itu.

Jika ditanya apa aku kesal dengan perlakuannya, maka aku akan berkata 'ya'. Tentu aku agak kesal, dan sekaligus pula merasa bersalah. Tetapi, aku tidak akan membesar-besarkannya karena memang semua ini hanya berawal dari kesalah-pahaman. Tadinya aku ingin menuntaskannya, menjelaskan dimana titik permasalahannya, tetapi ke-khawatiran selalu saja menyelubungiku. Aku dihampiri rasa takut yang tidak kumengerti, dan sebuah ingatan mengenai ancaman dari Mingyu pun selalu membayangiku.

Ancaman untuk tidak membocorkan identitas dirinya yang lain.

Aku bisa saja memilah-milah bagian mana yang bisa untuk kuceritakan ; bagian tentang Mingyu yang datang untuk menyelamatkanku. Tetapi aku tidak punya bukti dan Seungkwan adalah seseorang yang tidak bisa menerima sebuah alasan begitu saja. Ia selalu ingin mengorek-ngorek segalanya sampai ke akar-akarnya. Dan aku adalah seseorang yang sulit untuk berbohong—atau memang tidak pandai untuk berbohong.

Hembusan tipis udara yang hangat di musim semi menggoyangkan rambutku. Beberapa dedaunan kering jatuh menyentuh kulitku. Mataku yang hampir-hampir redup karena kekurangan tidur, menyipit melihati Seungkwan yang berlalu tanpa sekalipun berbalik. Sebuah perasaan sedih merasukiku, ini kali pertama aku dan Seungkwan bertengkar. Dan aku si pecundang ini tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa.

"Tak apa, Wonwoo-ya. Aku mengerti. Tenangkan dulu pikiranmu. Aku yakin rumor itu tidak benar, dan kau hanya sedang menutupi kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Ceritakanlah ketika kau sudah merasa itu pantas untuk kau ceritakan. Jangan sungkan untuk mencariku saat kau butuh bantuan, tetapi jangan sekarang—kau tahu Seungkwan itu seperti apa. Dia lebih butuh bantuanku untuk saat ini. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Wonwoo."

Jihoon yang seolah selalu mengerti dengan keadaan lalu pergi meninggalkanku untuk mengejar Seungkwan yang masih tampak dari kejauhan dengan wajah iba. Aku pun tak menahan Jihoon untuk pergi, karena aku memang tahu bahwa Seungkwan lebih butuh dirinya sekarang daripada aku.

Lagipula, sebagai seorang laki-laki yang telah memasuki usia dewasa, aku sudah seharusnya sadar bahwa masalah seperti ini bisa kuselesaikan seorang diri. Selain itu, ini hanya berita palsu—kutegaskan. Aku hanya harus bertemu dengan Mingyu secepatnya dan menyuruhnya untuk mengakui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada semua orang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **S** i **l** h **o** u **e** t **t** e

 **.  
.**

 **.**

Sudah hampir seharian aku tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu, bahkan ketika mata kuliah berlangsung. Ia menghilang entah kemana, bagiku ini agak aneh mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia selalu saja muncul beberapa saat setelah aku memikirkannya.

Dan berbicara soal Joy dan kawan-kawannya, tadi mereka menganggapku seolah tak ada. Mereka tidak memedulikan kehadiranku. Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, apakah ini semua karena rumor itu? Apakah mereka tidak berani mengangguku lagi setelah mendengar berita tentang pengakuan Mingyu kepada orang-orang yang hampir mencelakaiku tadi malam?

Ini terasa aneh untukku, benar-benar tidak seperti sebelumnya. Aku belum terbiasa, maksudku, ini menenangkan. Mungkin.. tetapi kurasa hanya sementara. Ini semu.

Ah.

Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi. Dan itu semakin sulit dikarenakan ketidakhadiran ketiga kawanku.

Kuyakin Seungkwan dan Jihoon ada di rumah sakit sekarang, menemani Hansol yang belum juga sadarkan diri.

Seharusnya aku ada di sana juga. Aku merasa benar-benar seperti seorang penghianat sekarang.

Lalu tentang Mingyu, aku benar-benar harus menegaskannya ulang tentang 'tak lagi muncul dihadapanku', karena entah kenapa aku jadi memiliki firasat bahwa sosoknya itu cepat atau pun lambat pasti akan terus saja mencoba membawaku kepada jurang kesialan. Jurang yang sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah bisa membawaku kembali ke dalam ketenangan hidup yang sudah kurancang baik-baik. Jurang yang justru malah mendekatkanku pada berbagai macam masalah.

Atau bahkan kematian.

Ini terasa berat.

Sepulangku dari kerja paruh waktu di pukul 7 malam sekarang lagi-lagi kuhabiskan di perpustakaan kota bersama dengan Jun yang kini sedang sibuk dengan buku yang kemarin ditunjukkannya kepadaku. Lalu aku, yang kulakukan hanyalah melihati sebuah buku biografi yang ada di tanganku—tanpa berniat untuk membacanya sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi tiba-tiba saja aku jadi tidak berselera untuk membaca apapun.

Udara dingin dari _air conditioner_ perpustakaan membuat tubuhku menggigil. Dengan tangkas aku menarik kursi yang kududuki untuk mendekati meja, lalu buru-buru merapatkan kedua pahaku untuk mendapatkan sebuah kehangatan. Jun terlihat sedang melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau melamun?" tanya Jun melepas pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca, menatapku yang baru-baru saja berpaling padanya.

"Hmm.. sesuatu mengganggu pikiranku," akuku, menaruh buku yang kupegang ke atas meja. Meja yang mengantaraiku dengan Jun. Aku membuang nafas lelah.

"Sesuatu yang sepertinya bukan hal kecil. Entahlah, mungkin hanya perkiraanku. Tetapi sungguh, kau terlihat berbeda hari ini. Kau seperti baru-baru saja dijatuhi meteor, penampilanmu lusuh sekali," ejek Jun sembari menertawaiku.

Sengaja aku tidak meresponnya, karena leluconnya tidaklah menarik untukku. Aku kembali meraih buku yang kupegang tadi dan membuka halaman pertama, memaksa diri untuk melakukan apa yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh seorang pengunjung perpustakaan.

"Aku akan terbang ke Cina," ujar Jun mengubah topik.

"Terbang?" Entah kenapa kata itu membawaku pada ingatan tentang Mingyu. Ah, Mingyu. Lagi-lagi Mingyu. Ini sangat menggangguku.

"Kakekku sakit keras. Ia meminta semua anak dan cucunya untuk menjenguknya di sana. Aku dan keluargaku akan berangkat besok pagi-pagi sekali. Ada banyak hal yang harus kusiapkan jadi aku hanya akan disini sampai pukul 8.00," Jelas Jun sesekali mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar—sepertinya ia takut volume suaranya itu akan mengganggu pengunjung yang lain.

"Berapa lama kau akan di sana?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak dapat memastikannya."

"Sampaikan salamku untuk kakekmu. Semoga ia cepat sembuh," ujarku bersimpati yang membuat Jun terdiam. Atau mungkin entahlah. Gerak-geriknya tampak aneh, seolah-olah ia sedang menahan perkataannya di tenggorokan.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran.

Jun menarik kedua sudut bibirnya ke atas. "Barusan kau tersenyum, itu sangat jarang terjadi. Bahkan mungkin tidak pernah. Mmm.. seingatku," jujurnya membuatku terkejut. Aku menelan ludah.

Aku tidak merasa bahwa barusan aku tersenyum.

"Senyumanmu sangat manis, coba lakukan itu lebih sering lagi," tutur Jun dengan wajah sedikit tersipu yang membuatku risih. "Jangan katakan itu dengan wajah seperti itu, sebab itu terlihat seperti kau sedang mencoba untuk memuji seorang gadis. Jujur, aku tersinggung," tegurku yang membuat Jun tersenyum pahit. Wajahnya menampakkan rasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku," katanya terdengar tulus, "Aku hanya tak bisa menahannya. Tetapi sungguh, aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau terus mencoba untuk tersenyum kepada orang lain. Kuyakin gadis-gadis pasti akan suka dengan itu," Jun melanjutkan.

Jun memang orang yang baik juga begitu perhatian kepada sesamanya, cukup sulit untuk menemukan pria seperti dia di jaman sekarang dan aku begitu menghargainya. Kami memang tidak sejurusan tetapi kami bertemu lebih sering daripada aku dan teman-teman sejurusanku. Bahkan sahabat-sahabatku seperti Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Hansol. Jun itu spesial, dia selalu ada untuk menemaniku di setiap saat. Ia juga sering menemaniku untuk pergi ke tempat-tempat yang hanya suka dikunjungi olehku—tidak dengan sahabat-sahabatku—seperti perpustakaan, museum, dan tempat-tempat yang menambah pengetahuan.

Tanpa Jun, mungkin hidupku akan sepi. Tentu saja.

"Aku lapar, ayo kita cari makan. Ah, aku akan mentraktirmu, tetapi dengan syarat kau harus membawakanku oleh-oleh dari Cina."

"Apa yang bisa kubawakan dari sana? ulat yang berubah menjadi kayu di musim panas? Itu salah satu obat yang katanya mujarab."

"Jangan, itu terdengar menjijikan."

"Oh, baiklah. Lupakan."

.

Malam ini aku tiba di rumah lebih cepat dari hari-hari biasanya. Ketidakberadaan Jun dan ketidaktenangan hatiku membuatku jadi malas untuk menjalankan salah satu rutinitasku di perpustakaan. Tadi aku memang kembali ke perpustakaan seorang diri ketika Jun izin untuk pulang duluan setelah kami menghabiskan makan malam di restoran terdekat. Tetapi aku hanya datang ke sana untuk meminjam 3 buah buku yang mana salah satunya adalah buku yang baru saja dikembalikan Jun tadi.

Buku yang biasanya tidak pernah menarik minatku.

Buku itu berjudul 'Penghisap darah di bagian Tenggara Asia.'

Dari sinopsisnya dapat kutangkap mengenai sebuah cerita rakyat yang tentu saja terdengar sangat mengada-ada. Ilmu hitam, kutukan, kemampuan yang diluar nalar.

Jujur saja itu membuatku ingin tertawa.

Tetapi kemudian sebuah rasa malu tiba-tiba saja jatuh menghantamku ketika bayang-bayang Mingyu muncul dibenakku. Tentang taringnya yang tiba-tiba saja dapat memanjang dengan sendirinya, mata merah marun yang kadang terlihat menyala-nyala, sesuatu yang muncul dari punggungnya setelah terdengar suara robekan kain yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Aku tak bisa lagi menangkis kenyataan yang ada. Awalnya kuharap aku hanya sedang berada di alam mimpi yang panjang, tetapi tidak mungkin karena semuanya seperti sungguhan. Kenapa harus aku yang melihatnya saat itu? Kenapa harus dia yang berada di sana? dan sampai kapan aku harus berurusan dengannya?

Harusnya aku pun tak mencoba-coba untuk mencari tahu tentangnya. Aku menyesal telah jatuh dalam rasa penasaran yang tiba-tiba saja menyusupi diriku, menyesal telah meminjam buku itu. Kuharap malam ini aku dapat tidur dengan tenang dan esok harinya aku akan kembali ke kehidupanku yang seperti semula; dianggap tak ada oleh beberapa orang lainnya di kelas, akur bersama kawan-kawanku, dan mendapatkan ejekan dari Joy dan kawan-kawannya.

Kurasa itu lebih baik.

Sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 9.30. Tadinya aku ingin mandi, tetapi kasur lebih dulu memanggilku. Tanpa melepaskan kaos kaki, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku pada tempat tidur. Mataku terasa sangat-sangat berat dan semakin lama semakin ingin terpejam.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, apa yang kulakukan ini agak aneh, karena biasanya aku adalah seseorang yang tidak akan pernah bisa berangkat tidur sebelum membersihkan diri. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini segalanya mulai berubah. Dan kutahu bahwa ini dimulai setelah Mingyu terus saja muncul dihadapanku.

Oh, ayolah Wonwoo, lupakan tentang Mingyu. Kau harus tidur sekarang.

Aku memandang langit-langit kamar yang gelap, memandang nuansa malam di balik pintu kaca balkon, memandang lampu tidur berwarna kuning keemasan. Aku hampir saja tertidur jika saja sebuah ketukan dari pintu tidak mengusik ketentramanku.

Aku membuka mata ketika ketukan yang ke-9 terdengar. Aku mencoba untuk meraih kacamata yang sebelumnya kutaruh di atas meja saat sebuah gelombang suara yang familiar tertangkap oleh telingaku. Suara itu membuat tubuhku bergidik.

"Hey, kau belum tidur kan, Wonwoo?"

Aku mempercepat pergerakanku dalam memakai kacamata kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sosok yang bersuara barusan. Tak sampai 5 detik aku sudah bertemu pandang dengannya, "Apa yang kau lakukan—bagaimana caramu naik?" aku bangkit agak tergesa dari tempat tidur lalu melangkah cepat menuju pintu balkon kamarku.

Untuk beberapa saat aku hanya berdiri mengawasinya dari dalam kamar, sedangkan dia mulai menunjukkan raut wajah tak sabar, "Hey, bisa kau buka pintumu? Atau kau ingin aku memecahkannya saja?"

Dari dalam kamar dapat kulihat jelas pantulan cahaya lampu tidurku di dalam mata hitam kelamnya. Ibarat samudra yang disinari oleh cahaya rembulan di malam hari, itu tampak indah sekali. Tetapi keindahan itu tentunya menyembunyikan sesuatu yang mengerikan dibaliknya. Yaitu warna merah pekat seperti darah, sesuatu yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya, mungkin. Bukankah ia seorang penghisap darah?

Selain mata indah sekaligus mencekamnya yang telah memikat banyak kaum hawa itu, kulihat juga senyuman memesona yang selalu disunggingkannya. Senyuman penuh yang menampilkan deretan gigi-giginya yang terlihat putih mengkilat. Dan gigi taringnya yang terlihat lebih panjang dari milik manusia pada umumnya itu terlihat seksi—menurut salah seorang gadis di kelasku atau mungkin bagiku juga. Sebagai seorang lelaki aku merasa sedikit kalah dengan itu.

"Hey!" serunya tak sabar yang membuatku tersadar dari lamunan.

Aku mendecak kesal, lalu membukakan pintu. "Kebetulan sekali. Ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Kim Mingyu," ujarku yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman olehnya, "Kebetulan sekali juga, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu, Jeon Wonwoo."

Tanpa permisi Mingyu memasuki kamarku kemudian menyentuh apapun yang ditangkap oleh matanya. Baik itu koleksi CD-CD peninggalan pamanku, koleksi buku-bukuku dan ia berakhir dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurku.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku langsung, berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamanku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak suka mendapatkan kunjungan di kamarku terlebih ketika aku akan tidur.

Mingyu mengabaikanku, menjatuhkan pandangannya pada tumpukan buku pinjaman dari perpustakaan kota yang kutaruh di atas meja bersama kacamataku tadi, itu membuatku teringat dengan salah satu buku yang kuceritakan sebelumnya. Sial, sepertinya ia sudah membaca judul bukunya.

"Jadi kau penasaran denganku ya?" tuduhnya sembari menyunggingkan senyum. Itu membuatku agak malu karena telah ketahuan. Dan tuduhannya tadi tidak bisa kubantah. Jadi harus kuakui bahwasanya ia telah berhasil memancing rasa penasaranku. "Mau kuceritakan?" tawarnya sembari menyeringai, yang membuat mataku mengerling. "Bisa kita bertemu besok saja?" pintaku, mencoba untuk mengalihkan topik. Aku tahu ia sedang mengejekku sekarang.

"Apa ada yang berbeda hari ini di kampus, maksudku tentang Joy dan yang lainnya?" tanyanya juga mengabaikan pertanyaanku tadi. Ia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi menyamping, melihatiku yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri mematung di dekat tempat tidur.

Aku mendesah pelan, mencoba menahan rasa kesalku setelah diabaikan tadi, "Iya. Teman-temanmu itu tak mengataiku sama sekali. Mereka bahkan tak melirik padaku," ujarku menjelaskan, ia menyengir. "Bukankah itu baik? Sepertinya mereka tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

"Benar, mereka tak lagi menggangguku, tetapi aku kehilangan kepercayaan kawan-kawanku. Salah satunya bahkan memukul wajahku tadi pagi. Aku beruntung pukulannya tak begitu bertenaga. Tetapi tetap saja. Semua itu karena kau. Karena pengakuan palsumu malam kemarin. Aku heran, untuk apa kau berkata seperti itu. Kau bisa saja menolongku tanpa mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu. Bagiku perkataanmu itu merugikanku, dan baiklah.. aku berterima kasih atas bantuanmu tetapi juga aku ingin kau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman yang telah terjadi kepada semua orang. Dan Mingyu-"

"Tidakkah kau ingin tahu rahasia tentang kelompokku?" tanya Mingyu memotong ucapanku. Emosiku terpancing, aku membuang nafas kesal. "Keluarlah," suruhku kasar, ia tak peduli.

"Banyak orang yang mengira bahwa akulah dalang dari setiap masalah yang timbul dari kelompokku," akunya.

"Padahal bukan. Aku tak melakukan apa-apa. Aku hanya duduk tenang, memperhatikan. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku? Kenapa aku yang dituduh? Apa karena fisikku? Atau ada seseorang yang memfitnahku? Asal kau tahu, orang dibalik itu semua adalah seseorang yang jika dilihat sepertinya tidak mungkin menjadi otak dibalik semuanya," lanjut Mingyu seraya merubah posisinya. Sekarang ia duduk di atas tempat tidurku dengan tubuh yang menghadap pada balkon.

"Minghao. Dia licik, benar-benar licik. Dia pandai mengontrol orang lain. Kecuali aku, dia tak akan berani karena ia menyukaiku, kalau kau ingin tahu. Ia sering mengutarakannya padaku, tetapi kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama. Dan ia juga selalu berkata bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menyerah, lalu akan terus mengikuti apa yang kuinginkan. Kemarin setelah aku menolongmu, ia menghubungiku, menanyakan tentang kebenaran hubungan kita. Aku berkata 'ya' untuk itu, dan coba tebak apa yang dikatakannya?"

"Ia berkata, 'Maafkan aku, ini semua salahku. Aku tidak akan menyuruh orang lagi untuk mengganggunya dan teman-temannya. Meskipun kau bersamanya sekarang, aku akan tetap menunggumu. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membuatmu senang', bukankah itu konyol?"

"Wonwoo, mungkin kau berpikir bahwa kau masih bisa menghadapi gangguan Minghao dan yang lainnya sendirian, tetapi coba kau pikirkan kembali apa yang kemarin malam terjadi. Selain itu, coba pikirkan juga tentang teman-temanmu. Sekarang, Minghao mulai berani memakai kekerasan dengan membayar orang-orang untuk menyerang pihak yang tak disukainya, dan itu dimulai ketika beberapa hari yang lalu kau telah berani untuk melawan salah satu anggotanya yaitu Joy. Kata-katamu saat itu berhasil menyinggungnya. Jadi Wonwoo, bukankah lebih baik jika keadaan terus seperti hari ini? Kau dan teman-temanmu tidak lagi mendapatkan gangguan darinya. Dan kujamin setelah ini kalian tidak lagi mendapatkan kesulitan di beberapa nilai kalian," tambah Mingyu sambil terus menatap wajahku.

Aku bergeming, tak tahu apa yang harus kuperbuat. Namun bila kupikirkan kembali, kata-katanya tadi ada benarnya juga. Aku tidak boleh hanya memikirkan diriku saja, aku pun harus memikirkan kawan-kawanku juga. Selama ini aku memang terlalu menutup diri, aku bahkan tidak mengingat bahwa teman-temanku selalu saja ingin menolongku, tetapi aku? Kenapa aku seperti ini? Haruskah aku menjalani apa yang disarankan Mingyu? Dan apakah benar semua yang dikatakannya barusan?

Aku menarik kursi yang tak berada jauh dariku, duduk.

"Kau mungkin benar. Aku ingin melindungi teman-temanku. Tetapi ini tetap saja aneh bagiku. Aku tidak ingin dianggap tak normal, lagipula aku memang tidak seperti itu. Dipandang sebagai gay bukanlah perkara mudah, itu akan terus menjadi aib. Sampai kapanpun. Tidak bisa kah kau mengatakan kepada orang-orang bahwa hanya kau yang menyukaiku?" saranku sembari menatapnya memaksa, itu membuatnya menyengir.

Ia bergeming dan matanya kini fokus pada sesuatu di wajahku. Bibirku?

Lalu tiba-tiba saja warna mata Mingyu berubah, benar-benar berubah. Warna hitam kelam di bola matanya berubah menjadi merah. Matanya itu seolah seperti akan menghipnotisku, aku berusaha untuk tak memerhatikannya. "Jangan pandangi aku dengan mata mengerikanmu itu. Selain itu, dari tadi kau menatap wajahku terus, itu sangat mengganggu. Sebagai sesama pria, tidakkah kau pikir itu menjijikan?"

Mingyu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, "Oh, _sorry_ , aku tidak sadar kalau warnanya berubah. Salahkan bibir ranummu yang terlihat mmm menggairahkan, aku suka melihat sudut-sudut bibirmu yang tertarik ke atas ketika kau berbicara. Aku juga suka melihati titik hitam di atas bibirmu. Selain itu suaramu yang berat tetapi lembut itu membuatku semakin ingin menggigitmu saja," ungkapnya jujur yang membuatku bergidik. "Hey, apa kau sedang menggodaku?" tanyaku khawatir, curiga bahwa apa yang kukatakan itu benar.

Mingyu kembali merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring di atas tempat tidurku, meraih dengan cepat salah satu buku pinjamanku di atas meja yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurku, membuka salah satu halamannya pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan kepada orang-orang bahwa hanya aku yang menyukaimu, dan kau sungguh ingin membaca buku ini? maksudku, aku ada di hadapanmu sekarang. Kau tahu bahwa aku adalah salah satu mahluk yang ditulis di buku ini, bukan? Kenapa tidak bertanya langsung saja padaku? Lagipula aku memang sudah sejak lama ingin berbagi cerita kepada orang lain mengenai diriku. Aku lelah hanya menceritakannya kepada ibu dan adik perempuanku saja."

Aku mengerling risih, mulai menyandarkan punggungku ke sandaran kursi. Pelan tapi pasti, aku mengangguk mengiyakan sarannya tadi.

"Baiklah. Akan kuceritakan. Jangan sekali-kali memotong ucapanku kecuali aku yang memintanya. Dengarkan saja dengan tenang. Paham?"

"Hmm..."

"Sebelum kuceritakan lebih lanjut, aku ingin mengatakan bahwa apa yang akan kau dengar ini tidaklah kulebih-lebihkan, seperti kisah-kisah pada novel atau film-film tentang mahluk yang sejenis denganku. Tidak ada kemewahan, tidak ada sebuah keindahan yang memukau di dalamnya. Ini tentang sebuah kutukan, yang entah sampai kapan akan terus berlanjut. Iya, entah sampai kapan."

"Dimulai dari berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu. Saat dunia masih berada di zaman peperangan. Ayah dari kakekku yang lahir dan besar di salah satu negara di bagian Tenggara Asia sana tengah hidup di bawah jajahan orang-orang dari negara eropa. Setiap hari mereka mendapat perlakuan kasar dari para penjajah. Mereka diperas harta dan tenaganya, mereka diperlakukan sebagai budak, istri dan anak gadisnya digunakan untuk memuaskan hasrat pasukan-pasukan bersenjata. Beberapa orang yang merasa tak sanggup lagi menerima perlakuan seperti itu mulai berbondong-bondong mencari cara untuk melawan para penjajah, sampai kemudian mereka dipertemukan dengan seorang laki-laki yang mengaku memiliki ilmu yang bisa digunakan untuk menjatuhkan pasukan dari bangsa eropa itu."

"Orang-orang tadi lalu berguru kepada laki-laki berilmu itu. Mereka diajarkan ilmu hitam yang dapat merubah mereka menjadi mahluk-mahluk aneh. Dan salah satunya ketika itu adalah mahluk serupa kelelawar. Bersayap, bergigi runcing, dan penghisap darah. Kau tahu kan tentang kelelawar yang suka menghisap darah hewan-hewan lainnya itu?"

Aku mengangguk, kembali mendengarkan.

"Ayah dari kakekku adalah salah satu dari orang-orang itu. Ia berhasil mendapatkan ilmunya setelah melakukan pemujaan kepada mahluk tak kasat mata yang kabarnya ketika itu hidup di tengah-tengah hutan yang ada di daerah tempat kakekku itu tinggal. Ayah dari kakekku pun secara penuh telah menjadi mahluk penghisap darah. Mulai sejak itu, ayah dari kakekku selalu keluar dari kediamannya bersama beberapa temannya untuk mengincar para pasukan penjajah yang tengah berkeliling di gelapnya malam. Mereka membunuh satu-per-satu penjajah itu, yang kemudian membuat daerah itu gempar."

"Lama kelamaan jumlah orang yang mempelajari ilmu itu kian bertambah. Dari 5 menjadi 7, dari 7 menjadi 10, dari 10 menjadi 17. Dan jumlah itu tak lagi bertambah ketika sang pria berilmu yang dipercayai oleh orang-orang itu telah ditemukan tewas di dekat sebuah pohon besar yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah hutan yang ada di daerah itu. Kematiannya membawa rasa kesedihan yang besar bagi pengikutnya. Selain itu, kematiannya pula telah membuat pengikutnya kebingungan. Ada beberapa yang ingin melepaskan sesuatu yang hidup bersama dirinya di dalam tubuhnya itu, tetapi tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana caranya."

"Tidak ada apapun yang ditinggalkan oleh pria itu, yang ada hanyalah sebuah pesan yang dititipkannya kepada sang istri. Sang istri dari pria itu berkata bahwa apa yang telah diterima oleh pengikutnya itu adalah sesuatu yang tak akan pernah bisa mereka lepaskan. Mahluk yang merasuki mereka sudah menjadi satu bagian dalam diri mereka. Mahluk itu akan terus ada, bahkan sampai mereka hampir mati. Saat mereka akan mati nanti ada suatu waktu dimana mereka akan merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Diri mereka yang seharusnya sudah akan menjemput ajal, tidak akan bisa pergi tanpa lepasnya mahluk yang ikut mendiami tubuhnya."

"Mahluk itu harus berpindah terlebih dahulu untuk membuat sang pemilik tubuh yang sebelumnya dapat mati dengan tenang. Perpindahan mahluk itu bisa dilakukan kepada murid atau pengikut pemilik tubuh itu, atau kepada anaknya sendiri. Kepada orang lain pun bisa, tetapi itu akan sangat menyakitkan. Aku tidak tahu alasannya apa, yang dikatakan hanya seperti itu."

"Lalu, suatu hari, ayah dari kakekku mendapatkan sebuah tembakan tepat di jantungnya ketika ia sedang terbang, menyerang salah satu musuh. Ia tak langsung mati, tubuhnya terjatuh ke tanah, menggeliat-geliat. Seolah tubuhnya dibakar oleh api yang sangat panas. Ia berteriak-teriak, memanggil-manggil nama tuhan yang tak mungkin menerimanya di surga, musuh kembali melesatkan pelurunya di dada ayah dari kakekku, dan itu tak berefek apa-apa. Menyerah, akhirnya mereka memopong tubuh ayah dari kakekku ke rumahnya. Ia menceritakan apa yang terjadi, kemudian setelah perginya musuh itu ayah dari kakekku memanggil-manggil nama kakek, kakekku pun mendekatinya."

"Ayah dari kakekku menyuruh istrinya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu kemudian berkata kepada kakekku, 'Maafkan ayahmu ini, ayahmu ini bukanlah pria yang baik. Ayahmu ini tidak akan pernah menikmati surga, karena ayah sudah berkhianat kepada tuhan. Ayah memuja mahluk lain, ayah memperoleh kutukan darinya. Ayah tidak akan bisa mati begitu saja, ayah akan tersiksa. Ayah seperti sudah dapat merasakan panasnya neraka di tubuh ayah. Andai ayah tahu bagaimana cara melepaskan mahluk yang merasuki tubuh ayah ini tanpa harus menunggu ayah akan mati, pasti semua akan baik-baik saja. Tetapi ayah tidak bisa. Ayah tidak menemukan jawaban apapun. Ayah ada satu permintaan padamu, jaga ibumu baik-baik. Ayah akan pergi jauh dari sini, ayah akan merasakan kesakitan ini seorang diri. Ayah tak mau kau dan ibumu melihat ayah yang tersiksa. Aku ingin kau dan ibumu hidup bahagia. Maafkan ayah,' ..."

"Tetapi kakekku yang ketika itu telah mendengar berita tentang mahluk penghisap darah itu secara rinci dari ayah temannya berkata, 'Tidak ayah. Aku tak ingin ayah merasakan siksaan itu seorang diri, lepaskan ia. Biarkan ia hidup ditubuhku, bersamaku. Aku mau menerima dosa yang telah ayah torehkan. Aku adalah anak ayah, aku ingin berbakti kepada ayah. Aku mohon, lepaskan ia. Aku ingin melihat ayah tenang'. Ketika itu tubuh ayah dari kakekku sudah mulai mengkerut, dan warna kulitnya telah berubah. Kakekku menangis melihati ayahnya. Ayahnya tetap menolak untuk menurunkan kutukan itu padanya, tetapi tanpa disangka-sangka, mahluk itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Ia telah berpindah di tubuh kakekku. Mungkin ucapan kakekku yang penuh ketegasan itu telah membuat mahluk itu geram, ia memaksakan dirinya untuk berpindah sendiri tanpa disuruh. Dan bersamaan dengan perpindahan itu, ayah dari kakekku pun telah meregang nyawa."

"Kakek berkata bahwa ketika itu ia merasakan sebuah beban yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain di sana, sesuatu yang hidup bersamanya. Sama persis dengan apa yang kurasakan sekarang. Dia ada di dalam tubuhku, mungkin sedang tertidur. Aku mulai pandai mengontrolnya."

"Itulah awal mulanya. Sekarang kubuka sesi tanya jawab," ujar Mingyu mempersilahkan, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, menampilkan sebuah senyuman tipis.

Aku membungkukkan tubuhku, menopang daguku dengan tangan. "Jadi, kau dapat mati, kau tidak abadi. Kau tidak seperti mahluk penghisap darah di novel dan juga film?" tanyaku, Mingyu mengangguk. "Hmm. Aku tidak abadi, aku tidak takut matahari, aku tidak bisa membaca pikiran orang, tubuhku tidak dingin, gerakanku tidak secepat yang diceritakan di buku-buku, aku tidak takut benda perak, aku tidak takut dengan bawang atau garam, dan lain sebagainya. Aku tetaplah manusia biasa. Aku hanya memiliki kemampuan lebih seperti dapat terbang dengan sayap yang setiap kali muncul pasti akan merobek pakaianku, memiliki pendengaran yang lebih tajam, memiliki indra penciuman yang tak kalah tajam juga. Hanya itu. Ah, ada lagi... staminaku lebih kuat."

Aku mengangguk menanggapi, merasakan debaran yang lebih kuat di dadaku oleh rasa penasaran. "Jadi bukan kau yang menginginkan darah, tetapi mahluk yang merasukimu?" tanyaku lagi, ia terlihat berpikir keras. "Kurasa. Atau tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa membedakannya. Aku sudah merasa satu dengannya."

Lagi-lagi aku mengangguk—meskipun sebenarnya aku belum terlalu mengerti. Aku mulai mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang diceritakannya tadi, "Kau tadi berkata bahwa ada beberapa orang yang memiliki itu, 17? Jadi ada beberapa orang lainnya selain kau?"

Mingyu mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Kecuali mereka telah menemukan cara lainnya untuk melepaskan mahluk ini. Tetapi aku pernah mendengar bahwa ada sebuah tempat di Asia Tenggara sana yang mana semua keluarga yang tinggal di sana memiliki satu anggota keluarga yang juga merupakan mahluk sepertiku."

"Itu menakutkan," jujurku terperangah. Patutkah aku bersyukur hanya dapat melihat salah satunya?

"Dan tentang korbanmu. Aku selalu ingin tahu, bagaimana caramu menyembunyikan mayat korbanmu? Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang kau lakukan itu adalah tindakan kriminal. Tidak bisa kah kau merubah targetmu? Seperti dengan meminum darah hewan saja?" tanyaku lagi seraya meluruskan punggung, aku ingin menunjukkan betapa tegasnya aku tentang sebuah perilaku kriminal yang dilakukannya.

"Oh. Ada seorang dokter aneh yang selalu membawa mayat korbanku ke laboratorium pribadinya. Namanya Kwon Soonyoung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ingin ditelitinya, terakhir kudengar ia ingin tahu tentang 'apakah mungkin orang yang sudah kugigit bisa menjadi seperti diriku juga ataukah tidak' entahlah... Aku tidak begitu sering bertemu dengannya," jawabnya. "Bisa. Tentu saja bisa. Hanya saja darah hewan itu tidak membuatku puas. Entahlah. Satu manusia mungkin bernilai 10 hewan jika kita berbicara tentang kepuasan. Ayahku dulu selalu melakukannya pada hewan. Tidak sekalipun ia melakukannya pada manusia. Awalnya aku mencoba hal yang sama, tetapi itu merepotkan. Aku harus terbang beberapa jam hanya untuk itu, karena kota kecil kita ini tidak memiliki hutan yang dipenuhi dengan hewan buruan," lanjutnya dengan sebuah senyum kecut. Aku tahu ia sedikit malu untuk mengungkapkan itu.

"Cobalah untuk melakukan seperti apa yang ayahmu lakukan. Bagaimanapun, membunuh manusia adalah tindakan kriminal. Tentu ada hukum yang berlaku tentang itu," saranku yang dibalas tawa darinya. Ia menjilati bibirnya, berkata, "Kau memang selalu seperti itu. Benar-benar taat dengan hukum, disiplin. Kau begitu membosankan."

Aku tidak menanggapi ucapannya barusan sama sekali. Aku memilih untuk memalingkan wajahku, memandang pada langit malam di luar sana yang dipenuhi dengan taburan bintang yang berkelap-kelip.

Satu yang pasti hari ini ialah rasa penasaranku akhirnya telah terbayar. Selain itu, telah terjadi beberapa perubahan pada hidupku juga diriku yang tiba-tiba saja datang secara bersamaan. Semua dimulai karena kehadiran Mingyu yang masuk ke dalam hidupku. Kehadirannya telah memberikan warna baru. Aku sebenarnya tidak suka. Tetapi entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan dimana tiba-tiba saja aku ingin terus melanjutkannya. Aku tidak mengerti, ini tidak biasanya terjadi padaku.

Haruskah aku membiarkan waktu yang menjawabnya?

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Untuk kesekian kali aku terbangun dengan perasaan tidak tenang, dan ini dimulai semenjak Mingyu datang di malam itu. Malam ketika ia menceritakan apapun yang diketahuinya; tentang kelompoknya, juga tentang dirinya.

Pagi ini aku ke kamar mandi dengan wajah kusam; kantung mata yang semakin tebal dan lingkaran hitam yang mulai terbentuk dengan jeleknya di sekitar mata. Aku menatap kosong wajahku di depan cermin kecil di kamar mandi, mengangkat daguku yang dihiasi segores luka yang diberikan oleh pria tempo hari di dekat _cafe_ sepulangku dari Perpustakaan Kota.

Melihat luka itu aku teringat lagi oleh sosok Mingyu yang menjilati lukaku ketika itu. Lidahnya yang hangat, juga terpaan nafasnya yang menggelitik kulit. Tanpa sadar aku memejamkan mata, seolah merasakan kembali sensasi itu. Sensasi yang menegangkan, menakutkan sekaligus juga menyenangkan.

Entahlah..

Satu yang pasti. Aku menyadari kenyataan bahwa aku menginginkannya lagi. Dan ini jauh dari apa yang seharusnya kupikirkan.

Aku baru selesai mandi, dan segera turun ke lantai satu untuk bertemu dengan ibuku yang baru akan berangkat ke tempat kerja. Sebenarnya ibuku tidak benar-benar bekerja, maksudku.. dia bekerja tanpa digaji, dengan kata lain dia hanyalah seorang relawan. Dia memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang relawan di salah satu rumah jompo yang jaraknya hanya beberapa blok dari sini. Ibuku melakukan itu sebab ia mudah bosan di rumah, dan lebih menikmati hidup bersosial. Aku berbeda dengan ibuku.

Ayahku bekerja di Jepang, dan ibu hanya ke sana untuk beberapa kali dalam setahun. Kami tidak ikut ke sana, karena kami lebih nyaman hidup disini. Lagi pula kami tidak mengerti Bahasa Jepang, maka dari itu, tinggal di sini adalah pilihan terbaik.

"Selamat pagi sayang," sapa ibuku ketika mendapatiku baru saja turun dari tangga yang dibuat terlalu rapat sehingga dapat langsung kulalui dua baris dalam satu pijakan.

"Ibu belum berangkat?"

"Belum."

"Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Ibu sedang menonton berita di televisi. Lihat, di Seoul sedang heboh dengan berita tentang vampir."

Vampir?

"Vampir..." gumamku.

Mendengar itu, tentu saja ingatanku tentang Mingyu akan terpanggil. Buru-buru aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga, kemudian duduk tepat di samping ibuku yang sedang melipat kakinya di atas sofa coklat kami yang empuk.

"5 Korban dalam 2 hari. Mereka bilang setiap korban memiliki bekas luka seperti gigitan dilehernya. Bukankah itu aneh? Apakah itu benar-benar ulah vampir?" ibu menjelaskan dengan nada sedikit khawatir. Terlihat ia sedang menggigit salah satu kukunya.

"Aku.. tidak tahu, bu," jawabku agak terbata. Mataku beralih ke televisi, melihat wajah serius pembaca berita yang tengah menjelaskan keadaan korban secara lebih detail.

Mingyu, apakah dia yang melakukannya?

Kalau dipikir-pikir. Mingyu memang tidak pernah muncul lagi setelah malam itu, malam ketika ia mampir ke kamarku. Dan aku memang sempat mencarinya, sekaligus juga berusaha untuk mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku, setelah apa yang ia lakukan padaku, sehingga aku secara terus menerus membayangkan wajahnya yang sedang menatapku intens di malam itu.

Lalu tentang perlakuannya padaku. Aku tidak tahu, tetapi aku selalu merasa bahwa apa yang ia lakukan padaku adalah sesuatu yang terlalu mengganggu. Tetapi juga selalu kutunggu. Aku tidak mengerti.

Dan tanpa alasan yang jelas tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan untuk segera bertemu dengan Mingyu, menanyakan perihal apa yang diberitakan di televisi. Jika memang itu Mingyu, maka aku harus melarangnya melakukan itu. Baiklah, ini memang bukan masalahku. Dan dengan melakukan ini, maka aku sudah terlalu masuk ke kehidupannya. Otomatis aku akan kehilangan ketenanganku.

Tetapi aku tidak bisa terus membiarkan ini. Sebab apa yang Mingyu lakukan adalah perbuatan kriminal, dan ia bisa dikenai hukuman tentang ini. Aku tahu seharusnya aku bisa langsung memberi tahu polisi mengenai apa yang kuketahui, tetapi aku tidak bisa. Baiklah, Bukan tidak bisa, tepatnya aku tidak ingin. Ada sesuatu pada Mingyu yang membuatku tidak tega untuk melaporkannya dan aku tahu bahwa itu berhubungan dengan ceritanya mengenai kutukan yang ia dapatkan dari garis keluarganya.

Aku tahu aku biasanya tidak seperti ini. Bahkan Mingyu bukan temanku. Tetapi kurasa, aku memang harus mengingatkannya.

Setidaknya itu karena ia pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku.

"Aku takut mahluk itu benar-benar ada dan segera akan sampai ke sini. Kau sering pulang malam, cobalah untuk pulang lebih cepat lagi, Wonwoo," saran ibuku sembari menarik salah satu tanganku untuk ia genggam. Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di pundaknya dan dengan tanganku yang lain, aku mulai menyapu-nyapu tangannya yang masih saja halus di umurnya yang ke 40.

"Tenang saja, bu. Aku rasa itu hanya bualan orang saja. Banyak orang yang sengaja mengumbar sensasi di masa sekarang hanya karena ingin menakuti orang lain," ujarku meyakinkan, "dan seandainya mahluk itu benar-benar ada. Maka ibu harus tetap tenang. Sebab aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Setidaknya aku masih bisa melawan. Ibu yang seharusnya pulang lebih cepat sekarang. usahakan untuk tidak pulang di malam hari. Ya, bu?"

Ibuku mengangguk pelan dan mencium lembut punggung tanganku. "Kau satu-satunya anak yang ibu punya, Wonwoo. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Tanpamu, ibu akan menjadi sangat kesepian."

Sebuah perasaan aneh tiba-tiba saja menyusupiku ketika aku mendengar ucapan ibu barusan. Perasaan yang membuatku takut, dan cemas. Ya, aku jadi teringat dengan ucapan Mingyu di depan Perpustakaan Universitas tempo hari. Tentang ia yang ingin membunuhku, tetapi belum dapat melakukannya. Aku lalu berpikir, kenapa? Kenapa ia belum dapat membunuhku? Apa yang terjadi?

Pasti ada sesuatu. Semacam, 'dibalik kekuatan yang besar, ada kelemahan yang tidak bisa ia hapuskan'. Tetapi apa? Apa itu ada padaku? Aku tak tahu. Ini terlalu sulit dijangkau akal sehatku.

.

.

.

Di kampus lagi-lagi aku tidak bertemu dengan Mingyu. Entah sudah berapa lama Mingyu tidak masuk. Kurasa ia tidak akan pernah masuk lagi sampai akhir semester ini.

Aku sedang duduk di halte bis, membuka halaman pencarian di ponselku untuk mencari tahu tentang seseorang yang pernah disebutkan oleh Mingyu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Seingatku ia bernama Soonyoung. Gong Soonyoung? Kwon Soonyoung? Entahlah. Ia adalah seorang dokter aneh yang Mingyu bilang selalu membantunya untuk memungut korbannya ketika ia selesai beraksi.

Ya, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain dia, setelah aku bertanya mengenai keberadaan Mingyu kepada Jeonghan tadi—dengan sangat berani—yang hasilnya nihil.

Aku menuliskan nama Dokter Gong Soonyoung di mesin pencarian, dan yang muncul adalah Dokter Kwon Soonyoung, yang ternyata tinggal tak cukup jauh dari posisiku sekarang. Mendapatkan informasi itu membuatku sangat senang, dan aku tahu bahwa ini terlalu berlebihan. Tetapi sungguh, aku tidak bisa membohongi diriku sendiri.

Ketika bis telah datang segera aku naik dan berhenti di pemberhentian kedua dari tempatku berangkat. Aku turun dengan langkah pelan ke trotoar dan cepat-cepat berjalan menuju arah tujuan. Hanya 10 menit, aku telah sampai di tempat kerja Dokter Kwon Soonyoung.

Dokter Kwon Soonyoung ternyata memang membuka praktek sendiri,dimana tempatnya bekerja adalah sebuah bangunan dua lantai yang diantarai oleh sebuah toko buku di sebelah kanannya dan sebuah _Convenience Store_ di sebelah kirinya.

Sembari menenguk ludah perlahan aku pun bergegas memasuki pintu kaca lantai satu tempat kerja Dokter Kwon.

Di dalam ada seorang wanita berpakaian rapi yang menyapaku. Kuyakin dia adalah seseorang di bagian resepsionis atau apapun itu namanya. Mataku sempat fokus dengan kemejanya yang berwarna biru muda dengan kancing berwarna jingga yang unik..

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya ramah.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku beberapa kali, sedikit salah tingkah. "Aku.. ingin bertemu dengan Dokter Kwon Soonyoung. Hmm... ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa anda telah membuat janji?"

"Tidak," akuku cepat. Wanita itu tersenyum. "Tunggu sebentar."

Dan aku benar-benar menunggu. Untungnya itu tidak terlalu lama. Wanita itu pun datang kembali, dan masih dengan senyuman ramah. "Mari kuantar."

Aku pun segera mengikuti wanita itu sembari memikirkan dimana aku pernah melihat baju yang dipakainya.

Langkah kami terhenti, dan wanita itu kini mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tertutup dengan rapat. Di pintu ruangan itu terdapat sebuah kaca berbentuk persegi yang mungkin seukuran kepalaku dan diletakkan tepat di tengah-tengah. Dengan begitu aku dapat melihat seseorang yang sedang melihatku penasaran dari dalam ruangan. Aku menenguk ludah, agak gugup.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

Aku pun masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, dan bertemu pandang dengan dokter yang masih terlihat sangat muda. Tadinya kupikir dia adalah seorang pria tua dengan rambut ikal berwarna putih yang terlihat sangat berantakan, ditambah dengan wajah keriput tak terawat. Ternyata, sebaliknya. Pria dihadapanku ini sangat rapi dan menawan.

"Jeon Wonwoo?" tanyanya cepat dengan nada agak kekanakan.

"Eh?" bingungku. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu?

"Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan mencariku. Duduklah!"

Aku tergagap tetapi tetap bersikap tenang. "Ba-baiklah. ehem..."

Dokter Kwon Soonyoung adalah seorang pria berperawakan rapi dan bersih. Rambutnya hitam, dan disisir ke belakang. Matanya sipit dan terlihat tajam seperti mata binatang buas—tetapi ketajaman itu menghilang ketika tanpa sengaja ia melebarkan matanya saat ia terkejut melihatku tadi. Hidungnya cukup mancung, dan secara keseluruhan, ia menarik. Tetapi juga tampak imut, apalagi ketika ia sedang tersenyum.

Apakah aku bertemu dengan orang yang tepat? Inikah orang yang diceritakan Mingyu?

"Kau pasti datang kemari untuk mencari Mingyu." Suaranya berubah agak serius, dan itu membuatku lebih nyaman.

"Bagaimana anda tahu?" tanyaku penasaran. Kurasakan keningku bertaut.

Ia menyeringai nakal. "Hanya menebaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, apakah ini tentang berita di televisi?"

Aku mengangguk pelan, masih menatapnya serius.

"Tenang saja. Itu bukan dia," tegasnya. Dan itu membuatku mengernyit tidak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa anda seyakin itu?"

"Dia selalu menghubungiku jika ia ingin melakukannya. Ngomong-ngomong, aku ada ketika kau dan Mingyu pertama kali bertemu. Di jembatan itu. Aku yang membawa mayat gadis itu."

Aku tersentak, lagi-lagi menenguk ludahku gugup. "Kau..."

"Pertahanan dan kontrol dirimu sangat baik, itu membuatku kagum," tukasnya. "Biasanya orang yang memergoki Mingyu akan segera melarikan diri dan berakhir mati tak sampai semenit. Kau berbeda... itu yang membuat Mingyu penasaran."

Mataku membelalak, terkejut. Ini dia... Sesuatu yang membuat Mingyu tak juga membunuhku. Aku ingin tahu lebih jelas.

"Kau tidak takut padanya. Satu-satunya orang yang tak bisa dibunuh Mingyu adalah orang yang tidak takut padanya. Astaga! Tunggu dulu! Apa yang aku katakan!" Dokter Kwon nampak panik, segera ia menutup mulutnya dan membulatkan mata. Sepertinya, ia adalah seorang pria yang hmm.. memiliki spontanitas yang tinggi.

Beruntung bagiku, sekarang aku tahu alasan kenapa Mingyu belum juga membunuhku. Aku harus terus mengingat itu.

"Tolong jangan beritahu Mingyu tentang ini. Aku termakan suasana.."

Aku tersenyum kecut, dan mengabaikannya. Aku kembali bertanya, "Jika itu memang bukan Mingyu. Lalu siapa? Siapa penghisap darah di Seoul itu?"

"Ah, dan dimana Mingyu sekarang? Dia tidak pernah muncul lagi. Itu yang membuatku semakin curiga," tambahku.

Dokter Kwon menurunkan kedua tangannya dari bibir, kemudian melipatnya dengan rapat dada. Ia menengapkan punggungnya. "Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tetapi, aku sangat ingin memilikinya. Kau sudah pernah dengar tentang laboratorium rahasiaku kan dari Mingyu? Nah, aku sudah memiliki banyak _sample_ korban. Sekarang, aku menginginkan tersangkanya. Penghisap darahnya." Dokter Kwon berbicara dengan berbisik-bisik. Bisikan yang terdengar menegangkan sekaligus mencekam. Seulas seringaian lahir disudut bibirnya, dan itu menggangguku.

"Itu adalah perbuatan kriminal, Dokter Kwon."

"Tidak. Ini adalah bagian dari pengetahuan, Jeon Wonwoo-ssi," elaknya.

"Aku curiga kau telah menyembunyikan Kim Mingyu di ruang laboratorium rahasiamu itu. Mengingat Mingyu telah menghilang selama beberapa hari dan kau memiliki motif seperti itu—dengan asumsi bahwa memang bukan Mingyu yang beraksi di Seoul."

Dokter Kwon tiba-tiba tertawa dengan suara kekanakannya, dan itu membuatku iritasi. Aku memutar mataku jengah dan mencoba untuk menghentikannya dengan tatapanku. Ia akhirnya paham akan hal itu.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu pada Mingyu. Mingyu adalah anak dari sahabat ayahku dan sebenarnya ini rahasia. Jangan beritahu Mingyu. Lagi pula Mingyu terlalu kuat. Entahlah.. aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Aku malah berharap bahwa Mingyu dapat membantuku untuk mendapatkan penghisap darah di Seoul itu."

"Lalu dimana Mingyu sekarang?" tanyaku tidak sabar. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan lagi keinginan anehnya yang bagiku tidak penting itu.

Dokter Kwon mengabaikanku, ia tersenyum dan kembali membicarakan keinginan anehnya. Sepertinya ia sengaja menggodaku.

Aku memukul meja dengan keras. "LALU DIMANA MINGYU SEKARANG?" teriakku kesal. Ini kali pertama aku semarah dan sangat tidak sabar seperti ini. Dokter Kwon tampak tidak terkejut, ia malah menyeringai lagi kepadaku.

"Ah, kau memang sangat menarik. Jika kau ingin tahu dimana Mingyu sekarang, maka baiklah. Akan aku beritahu. Ini rahasia lagi. Mingyu... sedang tidak ada disini. Dia sedang mencari tempat terdekat untuk mencari mangsa barunya."

Ia menjelaskannya dengan wajah serius. Hal yang lebih bisa membuatku merasa nyaman.

"Mangsa baru?" tanyaku.

"Iya. Bukannya kau yang memintanya untuk berhenti menghisap darah manusia? Kau tahu? Gara-gara kau aku tidak memiliki bahan percobaan lainnya lagi. Atau entahlah.. menurutmu, haruskah aku meminta Mingyu untuk dibawakan hewan korbannya? Jangan-jangan hewan yang digigitnya malah akan berubah seperti dirinya. Ah! Kenapa aku baru kepikiran! Aku harus menghubungi Mingyu! Oh tidak! Dia tidak membawa ponselnya! Jhbafaufbvaufgabf..." ujarnya dengan perubahan ekspresi wajah yang secara tiba-tiba. Melihat itu membuat kepalaku pusing.

Karena tidak tahan melihat tingkah Dokter Kwon yang aneh, kuputuskan untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu. Mengabaikan ajakannya untuk memperlihatkanku ruang laboratorium rahasianya yang terkutuk itu.

Di luar aku bertemu dengan wanita berkemeja biru muda yang berwajah cantik itu. Aku sempat berpamitan dengannya.

Setelah keluar dari gedung itu barulah aku sadar bahwa kemeja yang digunakannya tadi adalah kemeja yang digunakan oleh gadis yang menjadi korban Mingyu ketika aku bertemu dengannya di jembatan penyeberangan. Di malam yang berkabut itu.

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Malam belum terlalu larut, masih pukul 10. Aku pulang lebih cepat hari ini, yaitu pukul 8. Udara begitu dingin, sehingga membuatku agak kesulitan untuk tertidur—meski selimut tebal sudah membungkus tubuhku.

Ponselku berdering, sebuah pesan baru datang. Aku meraih dengan cepat ponselku yang kuletakkan di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur tadi dan membuka pesan itu. Pesan yang datang dari Jihoon berisikan tentang kabar Hansol yang katanya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Sejak bertengkar dengan Seungkwan aku memang tidak pernah lagi datang untuk menjenguk Hansol di Rumah Sakit. Sebab Seungkwan selalu menolak kehadiranku. Aku hanya selalu mendapatkan informasi dari Jihoon—yang dia kirim secara diam-diam untukku. Ia bilang Seungkwan akan marah-marah jika ia ketahuan, dan aku mengerti itu.

Ah, aku merindukan mereka.

Aku mengirim pesan yang kuketik dengan tulus dari dasar hatiku, berharap Jihoon membalasnya segera.

' _Sampaikan salamku untuk Hansol. Kapan kira-kira ia akan kembali kuliah? Aku merindukan kalian. Aku merindukan kebersamaan kita di kelas.'_

Di kelas, kami memang tidak lagi duduk di bangku yang berdekatan. Seungkwan selalu mengajak Jihoon untuk menghindar. Aku dan Jihoon biasanya hanya saling melirik, bertukar senyum. Aku dapat menangkap bahwa ia juga sangat merindukanku. Tetapi Seungkwan selalu saja tiba-tiba menghalangi kami, terkadang itu membuatku risih, juga jengkel. Tetapi aku tidak bisa marah padanya. Karena aku tahu, aku yang salah.

Ponselku berdering lagi, dan beruntungnya itu dari Jihoon.

' _Mungkin hari Senin. Itu artinya 4 hari lagi. Aku juga merindukanmu... Seungkwan masih sangat sensitif. Dia seperti seorang gadis yang sedang datang bulan. Hahaha.. Aku akan tidur duluan. Kau juga tidurlah.. Nite.. Jangan lupa mimpi basah!'_

' _Ya. Selamat tidur, Jihoonnie. Hahaha.. mimpi basah. Kau mengingatkanku akan Hansol. Bye.'_

Setelah membalas pesan dari Jihoon aku kembali meletakkan ponselku di atas meja dengan hati-hati. Bersamaan dengan itu, sekilas aku merasakan sebuah bayangan yang muncul di depan pintu kamarku—yang terbuat dari kaca—menuju balkon. Bayangan hitam seseorang yang berdiri tegap menatapku dari luar.

Sempat aku mengira bahwa itu hanyalah halusinasiku, tetapi ketika aku melirik lagi ke sana, mencoba memastikannya, ternyata, apa yang kupikirkan itu salah. Memang ada siluet seseorang di sana; sedang mengawasiku, dan aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupanya sebab diluar malam begitu gelap. Tak ada bulan, tak ada bintang.

Tiba-tiba aku teringat akan penghisap darah yang menurut berita memang telah sampai ke daerahku. Tadi pagi, berita di televisi mengabarkan bahwa 2 orang korban telah ditemukan di daerahku, daerah ketiga yang mendapatkan laporan kematian aneh yang korbannya memiliki luka bekas gigitan di lehernya. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku pulang lebih dulu ke rumah. Ibuku tak henti-hentinya menghubungiku untuk mengingatkan berita itu.

Mataku belum juga beralih dari siluet dibalik pintu, mulai merasakan ketidaknyamanan. Ya.. aku sedikit ketakutan. Aku mencoba untuk berpikir positif dan mulai bertanya-tanya, jika itu adalah mahluk penghisap darah yang diberitakan di televisi, bagaimana bisa ia ada di sini? Bukannya mereka biasanya hanya berburu orang-orang yang keluar di malam hari? Ah, benar juga. Tidak mungkin itu dia.

Dan Mingyu tiba-tiba terlintas di kepalaku. _Oh, itu pasti Mingyu,_ pikirku. _Dia mencoba untuk menakutiku, huh?_

Kurasakan mataku mengerling, aku kesal, merasa bodoh—sebenarnya juga merasa senang atas kunjungan itu. Ya, hanya Mingyu yang mungkin akan melakukan itu, mengunjungiku lewat balkon, ia pernah melakukannya sekali, dan sekarang, setelah ia menghilang selama beberapa hari, ia akhirnya muncul lagi dan mencoba untuk menakutiku. Sungguh tidak lucu.

"Ya! Kim Mingyu. Kau kira aku akan takut? Aku tidak takut!" seruku berani sembari menendang cepat selimutku ke bawah. Aku mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurku, meraba-raba meja untuk mengambil kacamataku, memakainya agak terburu-buru.

Tanpa rasa takut aku turun dari tempat tidur, akan berjalan menuju balkon, tetapi saat mataku kembali melirik ke balkon, tiba-tiba siluet itu sudah tidak ada di sana. Aku sempat dibuat terkejut. Keningku kemudian berkerut, bingung.

"Sial." Aku merutuk kesal, merasa dipermainkan.

Kuputuskan untuk tidak memedulikannya lagi dan akan segera kembali mencoba untuk tidur. Baru saja aku akan menaruh kacamataku di atas meja, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan agak keras di jendelaku. Bersamaan dengan itu terdengar pula suara seseorang yang memanggil namaku.

Kutahu bahwa itu adalah suara Mingyu, aku sudah cukup kenal dengan suara agak seraknya yang terkadang terdengar menjemukan. Aku mengerling lagi, mengabaikannya, tak ingin dipermainkan untuk yang kedua kali.

"Wonwoo. Wonwoo.." Mingyu kembali memanggilku, aku segera menarik selimutku yang hampir jatuh ke lantai, lalu menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhku, bahkan kepala. Aku bersembunyi, merasa malas untuk meladeni pria yang sepertinya sangat bangga dengan perbuatan kriminalnya itu.

"Jeon Wonwoo.. aku bersumpah akan menghancurkan pintu ini jika kau tidak membukanya." Ancaman yang sama dengan yang dulu ia ucapkan ketika ia pertama kali datang ke kamarku. Dan kutahu bahwa itu tidak bercanda. Mingyu sepertinya bukan orang yang seperti itu.

Aku muncul dari persembunyianku, menatap siluet Mingyu cukup lama lalu segera bangkit untuk membukakannya pintu tanpa memakai kacamataku. Aku berjalan dengan pandangan yang kabur, membuka kunci pintu dan menemukan dirinya yang tengah menghela nafas lega, menatapku dengan ekspresi yang aneh? Aku tidak melihatnya jelas.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku tak ingin berbasa-basi.

"Kau tidak menyalakan lampu tidurmu," ujarnya mengabaikanku. Oh, dia suka sekali mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah lampu tidurku yang memang sengaja tidak kunyalakan.

"Aku malas menyalakannya. Ada apa?" tanyaku lagi, dan mungkin akan ia abaikan lagi.

"Kau juga tidak memakai kacamatamu."

Tepat!

"Pergilah," usirku, hampir menutup pintu tetapi tangannya lebih dulu meraih pergelanganku. Aku dibuat tersentak, tanpa sadar mataku memandang ke arah tanganku yang tengah digenggamnya kuat.

"Ada yang bilang bahwa seseorang mencariku."

Aku mendecih. "Ya, itu aku. Tetapi sekarang aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Kenapa kau mencariku?" Kembali ia mengabaikan ucapanku.

"Pulanglah."

"Aku ingin menginap."

"Apa?!" Aku sedikit berteriak, kurasakan genggamannya di tanganku menguat. Aku meneguk air liurku kasar.

"Kau bercanda?" tanyaku dengan mata yang sesekali mengerjap-ngerjap cepat, tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Aku benar-benar ingin menginap." Mingyu melepas genggamannya di tanganku kemudian masuk ke dalam kamarku yang gelap tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu.

Samar-samar kulihat tubuhnya yang telah jatuh ke tempat tidurku. Mataku melebar oleh amarah lalu segera berjalan pelan-pelan menuju meja di samping tempat tidurku dan meraba-raba lagi keberadaan kacamataku. Mingyu yang melihat itu kemudian membantuku mengambilkannya, menaruhnya di tanganku. Aku langsung memakainya dengan cepat.

"Turun dari tempat tidurku!" suruhku, ia tidak menggubrisku. Aku menggigit bibirku kesal dan memijit sedikit keningku. Kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa sangat pusing.

Memang benar, beberapa hari yang lalu aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Tetapi entah kenapa ketika ia telah berada di sini, keinginan itu tiba-tiba saja sirna. Mungkin _mood_ ku sudah hancur hanya karena dirinya yang tadi sempat menakut-nakutiku. Sekarang rasanya aku ingin sekali menarik tubuhnya turun dari tempat tidurku lalu menendangnya keluar, tetapi matanya yang tajam itu kini sedang menatapku dengan dalam, dan aku selalu merasa kalah ketika ia sudah melakukan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah tidur dengan orang lain, bahkan tidak dengan kedua orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan merasa nyaman. Jadi pulanglah," jelasku. Mingyu masih menatapku tanpa berkedip.

"Hey!" panggilku dan itu membuatnya tersadar.

"Ah, maaf. Apa tadi kau bilang?"

Aku mulai meremas kepalaku frustasi lalu berkata lagi, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menginap. Pulanglah, Kim Mingyu!"

Aku sangat tidak suka ini. Aku sangat tidak suka ketika ia mulai tertawa dengan entengnya setelah mendengar ucapanku yang kukeluarkan dengan penuh amarah. Rasa-rasanya aku ingin sekali memukulnya, tetapi kutahu bahwa aku tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk itu. Aku tidak pandai memukul seseorang.

"Oh, ayolah Wonwoo. Sekali kubilang aku akan menginap maka aku akan menginap. Tenang saja, tidak perlu takut padaku. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu ketika kau sedang tertidur."

Aku menghirup nafas panjang lalu membuangnya cepat-cepat. "Aku tidak takut kepadamu. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Aku tahu kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku karena itu."

Mingyu terlihat terkejut. "Kau...". Ia kemudian tersenyum kecut, matanya berputar kesal. "Soonyoung sialan!" rutuknya.

"Aku memang ingin bicara denganmu tetapi tidak sekarang. Moodku sedang buruk, dan itu karena kau. Sekarang pulanglah dan biarkan aku tidur dengan lelap."

Mingyu menatapku lagi dengan serius, setelah itu pandangannya beralih ke arah balkon. Aku dapat melihat dari balik kacamataku bahwa ia sepertinya sedang berpikir, wajahnya berubah seolah ia sedang khawatir atau cemas. Aku pun terus memerhatikannya dan kini pandangannya kembali kepadaku.

"Tidak. Aku akan tetap disini. Aku memaksa." Dari suaranya dapat kutangkap bahwa kali ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa melawannya lagi. Aku benci diriku yang tidak pandai menghadapi kekeras-kepalaannya. Kini kusadari bahwa dengan sangat terpaksa aku harus berbagi tempat tidur dengannya, dan sudah dapat kuprediksi pula bahwa aku akan kesulitan untuk tertidur.

Aku kemudian berjalan menuju pintu menuju balkon dan menguncinya dengan baik.

Beberapa menit kemudian Mingyu mulai mengajakku berbicara ketika tubuhku telah berbaring tidak nyaman di sampingnya. Suaranya terdengar seperti sedang berbisik. "Bukan aku yang diberitakan di televisi."

"Aku tahu," balasku cepat. Mataku sudah kubiarkan untuk terpejam. Sejujurnya, aku masih sedikit tidak percaya dengan pengakuan itu, dan itu mulai semakin bertambah ketika tiba-tiba saja ia datang kembali ke sini. Tetapi entahlah... Sesuatu yang salah sepertinya telah terjadi padaku.

"Benar-benar bukan aku. Aku tidak suka mencari sensasi."

"Iya. Aku tahu. Kudengar-dengar targetmu sudah beralih ke hewan. Kau sudah menemukan tempat yang tepat untuk mendapatkan buruan?"

Mingyu terdiam sejenak, terlihat jengkel. Kemudian merutuk lagi. "Soonyoung keparat!"

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Iya. Tidak begitu jauh dari sini."

Percakapan kami terhenti untuk beberapa saat, tetapi aku memulainya kembali ketika tanpa kuminta ingatanku akan pertanyaan yang ingin kulontarkan kepada Mingyu dibangkitkan kembali.

"Ada yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

"Hmm?" gumamnya.

"Ini tentang penghisap darah yang baru itu. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Aku tak mendengar suara Mingyu untuk beberapa saat, membuatku penasaran. Aku membuka mataku, menoleh padanya yang sedang menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar. Tak lama setelah itu ia kemudian menjawab dengan yakin. "Aku tidak tahu."

Mendapatkan jawaban seperti itu membuatku tak ingin bertanya lagi, dan memutuskan untuk mencoba tertidur. Sampai akhirnya aku pun tidur dengan lelapnya.

.

.

.

Benar bahwa aku tidur dengan lelap tadi malam, dan itu sungguh diluar dari perkiraanku. Pagi tadi ketika aku baru saja bangun aku mendapati diriku sendirian saja di kamar. Mingyu pergi tanpa berpamitan padaku, ia justru malah berpamitan kepada ibuku yang saat itu sedang memasak di dapur.

Ibuku bilang ia sangat terkejut menemukan kenyataan bahwa aku dapat tidur dengan seseorang. Ibuku terlihat senang. Oh, sudah pasti sebab ibu selalu menginginkanku untuk menjadi lebih terbuka kepada orang lain.

Sekarang aku berada di kampus, telah memasuki kelas yang sudah cukup ramai oleh beberapa mahasiswa lainnya. Aku memilih untuk duduk di belakang, sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya sejak hubunganku dengan Seungkwan menjadi tidak baik.

Aku menjatuhkan tasku di atas meja, mengeluarkan beberapa alat tulis dan juga buku cetak mata kuliah yang cukup tebal.

Setelah selesai dengan semua persiapanku untuk mengikuti mata kuliah, mataku berpindah untuk menatap kosong ke arah pintu, dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang berdiri di sana. Melambai kepada teman-temannya yang barusan memanggil-manggilnya dengan antusias seolah-olah baru bertemu lagi setelah bertahun-tahun berpisah.

Tak lama setelah itu seseorang itu mengalihkan pandangannya ke sekitar, menemukanku. Kami saling bertatapan lama, dan aku seolah terkunci oleh tatapannya itu. Kini ia mulai menyeringai, seringaian yang menjemukan. Tetapi mudah untuk direkam oleh otak.

"Selamat pagi!" seru seseorang itu yang sebenarnya adalah Mingyu. Ia kini sedang menghampiriku dengan tanpa beban, lalu duduk di kursi sebelahku.

Aku mengubah pandanganku ke arah buku-buku di atas meja, lalu menopang daguku dengan telapak tangan. Sesekali aku mengintip wajah teman-teman Mingyu yang tengah memerhatikanku dengan ekspresi tidak suka. Aku berusaha untuk mengabaikan itu. Aku cukup terkejut dengan kehadiran Mingyu di kampus lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini. Pergilah bersama teman-temanmu," suruhku yang sepertinya sia-sia.

Tak lama setelah itu, terdengar lagi suara seseorang yang menyapaku. "Pagi, Wonwoo."

Itu berasal dari Jihoon. Dan.. Seungkwan ada di belakangnya, sedang menunduk malu-malu.

"Oh, Kim Mingyu! Yo. Ngomong-ngomong, terima kasih tentang Hansol."

"Ah, dia sudah lebih baik?"

"Ya. Besok sudah akan dibawa ke rumahnya."

"Senang mendengarnya."

Aku tidak mengerti. _Ada apa ini?_

Aku berbalik ke arah Jihoon yang baru saja duduk di sebelah kananku—bersama Seungkwan yang mengambil kursi disebelahnya—mencari jawaban atas kebingunganku. Dan Jihoon hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis yang jarang ia keluarkan.

Aku benci kalau sudah seperti ini.

"Ada yang ingin Seungkwan katakan kepadamu, Wonwoo. Nanti..." Jihoon berujar kembali saat aku memilih untuk menjatuhkan kepalaku ke atas meja. Terdengar pula suara Seungkwan yang sepertinya ingin menolak. "Jihoon-ah!"

Aku membalikkan wajahku seolah menghindar, membuat pipi kiriku mencium bagian atas meja. Terlihat Mingyu—yang duduk di sebelah kananku—menatapku mengejek. Melalui bibirnya ia berkata tanpa bersuara, "Wajahmu jelek."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah seringaian, lalu memejamkan mataku sejenak.

.

Selepas kuliah kami selesai Seungkwan benar-benar mengajakku untuk berbicara. Itu membuatku agak canggung sehingga tidak berani untuk menatap lurus ke wajahnya.

"Hansol dan Jihoon sudah menceritakan semuanya semalam. Dan aku... hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa ya.. aku sadar aku sudah bersalah. Tentang kau berkhianat kepada aku, Jihoon dan juga Hansol."

Aku mendengar baik-baik ucapan Seungkwan yang membuat jantungku berdetak sedikit lebih cepat karena terkejut _. Ah, tentang itu_ , pikirku.

Rasa sakit hati akibat ucapannya di waktu itu mulai terasa kembali, tetapi aku terus berusaha untuk melupakannya. Aku tidak berani berkata-kata, memilih untuk menyimaknya saja. Sebab selain itu, aku juga tidak memiliki kata-kata apapun di dalam kepalaku untuk membalas ucapannya.

Seungkwan kembali mengutarakan apa yang ingin dikatakannya. "Aku tidak ingin meminta maaf!" serunya dengan ekspresi yang berlainan dengan apa yang ia katakan, terlihat sebuah penyesalan di wajahnya. "karena kau juga bersalah~" lanjutnya.

Aku menghela nafas dan mengakuinya. "Ya. Aku memang bersalah."

"Tentu saja. Harusnya kau berbagi masalahmu dengan kami, karena kami adalah sahabatmu. Selama ini kau selalu menyembunyikan semuanya sendiri, membuat kami berpikir bahwa kau sebenarnya tidak menganggap kami sebagai sahabatmu. Itulah mengapa aku sangat marah ketika tiba-tiba saja kau dekat dengan Mingyu, yang notabene adalah salah satu orang yang selalu mengganggu kita."

Lagi-lagi aku menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk setuju.

"Mulai sekarang ceritakan apapun, meski tidak sepenuhnya. Sedikit saja, setidaknya itu membuat kami merasa bahwa kami penting juga untukmu. Dan itu juga baik, sebab itu dapat meringankan bebanmu. Kau paham?" Seungkwan berbicara dengan nada marah-marah yang dibuat-buat. Itu terdengar lucu bagiku.

Aku berusaha menahan tawaku, lalu pelan-pelan menyentuh pundaknya, meraih tubuhnya untuk kupeluk. Seungkwan membiarkanku memeluknya, dan tak lama kemudian ia membalasnya dengan rengkuhan yang lebih kuat. Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum dan juga sedikit ingin menangis. Tetapi aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah menangis jadi itu sepertinya benar-benar akan sulit untuk terjadi.

 _Ya, aku berjanji akan menjadi lebih terbuka lagi, Seungkwan-ah~_

"Maafkan aku.. Maafkan aku, Wonwoo."

"Hmm.. aku juga, maafkan aku Seungkwan-ah..."

"Terutama... tentang hubunganmu dengan Mingyu..."

Aku tersentak, sedikit senyuman kecut tercipta dibibirku. "Ya.. lupakan tentang itu.. itu tidak benar."

"Aku tahu. Hehehe..."

Dan kelegaan kini menyelimutiku. Ini membuatku bahagia.

.

.

.

Sepulang dari kerja paruh waktuku di pukul 6 sore, aku mengajak Jihoon dan Seungkwan untuk mengunjungi _cafe_ yang biasanya kudatangi sepulangku dari perpustakaan. Sebenarnya aku tidak begitu suka untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat semacam ini, tetapi _cafe_ ini paling dekat dengan perpustakaan dan menyediakan minuman juga makanan yang menurutku enak. Maka dari itu aku selalu merasa ingin berkunjung terus.

Selain itu _cafe_ ini pun terasa nyaman dengan suasananya yang tidak terlalu ramai pengunjung. Kalau pun banyak pengunjung, biasanya hanya diisi oleh orang-orang berkacamata sepertiku, orang-orang yang baru berkunjung dari Perpustakaan. Biasanya orang-orang itu hanya duduk untuk membaca buku yang mereka bawa sembari meminum kopi pesanan mereka. Aku terkadang seperti itu juga.

Aku, Jihoon dan Seungkwan memilih untuk duduk di dekat jendela kaca, menikmati pesanan kami masing-masing. Seungkwan memulai pembahasan dengan komentarnya tentang _cafe_ ini. Ia bilang ia suka, terutama dengan mural di salah satu bagian dinding dekat kasir yang menggambarkan wajah _Marilyn Monroe_. Seungkwan bilang ia ingin berfoto dengan mural itu sebagai _background_ nya. Ah, dia tetap saja menjadi manusia _modern_ yang sangat suka mengikuti _trend_. Aku dan Jihoon hanya dapat tersenyum memaklumi tingkahnya.

Lepas dari pembahasan itu, percakapan kami berlanjut dengan ujian akhir semester yang sebentar lagi akan datang, juga tentang Hansol yang kesal dengan wajahnya yang masih sedikit bengkak. Tadinya kami memang berencana untuk mengunjungi Hansol, tetapi aku memutuskan untuk mengunjunginya di rumahnya saja besok. Ya.. jangan lupakan tentang aroma rumah sakit yang tidak kusukai.

"Jadi Wonwoo-ya, kau dan Mingyu benar-benar berteman sekarang? Aku sebenarnya masih sangat kaget tentang Mingyu yang ternyata baik itu."

Oh, aku sedikit terperanjat dengan pembahasan yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Ah, i-iya.. kami berteman. Entahlah.."

"Jangan mulai lagi." Seungkwan mencoba mengingatkanku untuk tidak menjadi tertutup lagi.

"Oh, maaf. Ya.. begini, aku hanya.. merasa menjadi cukup dekat dengannya setelah ia menyelamatkanku di waktu itu. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin aku sudah mati," balasku kaku. Ngomong-ngomong, Seungkwan dan Jihoon sudah tahu tentang Mingyu yang menolongku tempo hari ketika aku mendapatkan serangan dari orang-orang suruhan Minghao. Aku memberitahukan Jihoon lewat SNS.

"Lalu.. sudah sedekat apa kau dengannya sekarang? Jangan bilang kalian telah benar-benar menjalin kasih hahaha!" Seungkwan memancingku dengan cara yang salah. Segera kucekek lehernya main-main yang membuatnya terbatuk.

"Aku hanya bercanda! Lepaskan, Wonwoo!.. uhuk!"

Aku melepaskannya, lalu meliriknya tajam, menyuruhnya untuk tidak bertanya lagi dan itu malah membuatnya tertawa mengejek. Jihoon pun sekarang melakukan hal yang sama. Melihat itu membuatku memilih untuk diam, segera meneguk _Vanilla latteku_ terburu-buru dan menopang wajahku dengan tangan. Tanpa sadar aku telah menutup wajahku.

"Kami terlalu dekat karena kami adalah sepasang kekasih. Kami bahkan tidur bersama semalam."

Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul dengan ucapan yang membuatku hampir tersedak minuman. Aku menoleh dan menemukan Mingyu yang sedang berdiri di sampingku, tertawa bahagia yang bagiku tidak sedap untuk dipandang.

"Serius?!" seru Seungkwan dan Jihoon bersamaan. Aku memukul dahiku frustasi, mengabaikan Mingyu yang baru saja menarik kursi untuk duduk di dekatku.

"Ya—tentang kami tidur bersama. Tidak—tentang kami menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hanya aku yang menyukainya, dia tidak. Semalam aku menginap di kamarnya karena ibuku menguncikanku pintu. Ia kesal terhadapku yang tak kunjung pulang selama seminggu lebih."

Sedikit-sedikit aku melirik ke Mingyu, merasakan sedikit ketenangan bercampur kekecewaan dengan ucapannya. Aku tidak mengerti, tetapi ada sesuatu diucapannya yang rasanya ingin kupatahkan. Maksudku.. ingin kuminta untuk ia ubah.

 _Oh tidak, apa yang terjadi denganku._

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya!" Seseorang terdengar memanggil dari jarak jauh, oh sebenarnya tidak juga. Jarak yang sekiranya masih berada di dalam _cafe_ ini. Aku lagi-lagi menoleh ke belakang, hampir menabrak wajah Mingyu yang kebetulan menoleh ke arah yang sama denganku. Itu membuat jantungku berdebar-debar tidak keruan.

"Wonwoo-ya!" panggil orang itu lagi yang sekarang sedang berlari-lari kecil menuju arahku. Dia adalah Jun.

"Jun, kau sudah kembali?" tanyaku santai, berdiri untuk mempersilahkannya duduk. Aku kemudian pindah dengan cepat untuk duduk di antara Jihoon dan Seungkwan.

Jun tersenyum dengan ramah seperti biasanya lalu menyapa ketiga orang lainnya yang sepertinya memang tidak dikenalnya.

"Oh, dia Jun. Kenalanku. Aku dan dia sering bertemu di Perpustakaan kota."

Jun mulai bersikap sedikit kikuk lalu kembali tersenyum. "Hai. Aku Jun. Salam kenal."

"Hai Jun!"

"Aku Seungkwan. Dia Jihoon."

"Mingyu. Kim Mingyu."

Aku tidak tahu kenapa tetapi rasa bahagia kini menghampiriku lagi. Rasa yang dulunya begitu jarang kurasakan. Berkumpul dengan teman-teman di tempat yang suasananya berbeda ternyata sangat mengasikkan. Tidak heran Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Hansol sangat suka berpergian untuk mengunjungi tempat-tempat tertentu setiap harinya. Kurasa, aku harus mencoba itu. Mulai keluar dari dinding yang kubuat begitu tinggi di sekitarku.

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum melihati ke-empat temanku yang sedang saling bercakap-cakap, memperkenalkan hobi masing-masing atau apapun yang mereka sukai. Lalu aku beralih ke arah Mingyu, Mingyu yang sedang memerhatikan Jun seolah sedang menilai Jun. Sekarang ia mengernyit, lalu menjilat bagian bawah bibirnya dan itu membuatku penasaran. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya. Jangan bilang ia sedang menahan dirinya untuk tidak menyerang Jun? Maksudku.. ya..

Aku tidak bisa melupakan fakta bahwa ia adalah seorang penghisap darah.

Tanpa sadar, kini aku berubah cemas.

Tak apakah bila Mingyu kubiarkan dekat dengan ketiga temanku yang lainnya?

.

.

.

Mingyu memaksa untuk mengantarku pulang, dan aku sempat menolak. Tetapi ia lebih keras kepala dari pada aku, sehingga aku pun lagi-lagi harus kalah darinya. Di jembatan penyeberangan aku berhenti melangkah, lalu menengadahkan kepalaku ke langit, merasakan angin dingin menerpa wajahku. Suasana yang menenangkan.

"Mingyu.." panggilku. Ia membalasnya cepat dengan bergumam, "Hmm.."

Sejenak aku menenguk ludah, mencoba memberanikan diri untuk bertanya langsung. "Ada apa dengan Jun?"

"Hmm... Maksudmu?"

Bagiku ini penting, sebab ini berkaitan dengan kehidupan temanku. Ya, Jun tidak hanya sekedar kenalan lagi, tetapi juga teman. "Jujur saja, Mingyu. sejak tadi kulihat kau hanya memandanginya terus dengan ekspresi yang aneh."

"Aneh?"

"Ya. aneh."

Kami berdua terdiam, merasakan angin dingin yang bergerak lebih cepat daripada yang sebelumnya di kulitku.

"Tidak ada."

Aku mengerling. "Katakan."

"Tidak ada apa-apa."

"Katakan!" Tegasku.

Wajahnya terlihat risih. "Aku bilang tidak ada."

"Kau ingin membunuhnya?" tanyaku tanpa banyak pikir. Ia terkesiap, mematung.

"Tentu saja tidak," jawabnya cepat.

"Lalu?" aku terus menyerangnya.

"Aku bilang tidak ada."

"Kau terlihat sangat mencurigakan."

"Oh, Wonwoo."

"Cepat katakan."

Pelan-pelan Mingyu mulai memangkas jarak diantara aku dan dirinya. Ia lalu meraih kedua pundakku dengan tangannya yang terasa besar dan kuat. Tanpa sadar mataku mengerjap, tetapi kutahu bahwa ekspresiku masih sama seperti yang biasanya, dingin.

Mingyu membuang nafas panjang. "Aku akan menginap lagi di kamarmu." Setelah itu ia melepas genggamannya di kedua pundakku kemudian berlalu meninggalkanku yang kini sedang mematung tidak mengerti.

Cepat-cepat aku membalikkan tubuhku, memandang punggung cukup lebarnya yang semakin lama semakin terlihat menjauh. Kesal, aku segera mengejarnya dengan langkah yang sedikit kupercepat, aku lalu membentuk jari-jariku seperti capit kepiting, berencana untuk menyerangnya dengan cara yang berbeda.

"Tidak kuizinkan kecuali kau mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau pikirkan tentang Jun."

Sekarang aku mencubitnya dengan capit kepiting palsu dari jari-jariku, itu membuatnya berteriak kesakitan lalu segera berbalik dan menyerangku juga. Tetapi ia cukup kreatif untuk tidak mencontek caraku menyerangnya, dimana ia hanya langsung menggelitikku di beberapa bagian, yang sampai kapan pun tidak akan berpengaruh sebab itu bukanlah hal yang bisa membuatku kegelian.

Mungkin karena kesal, ia akhirnya memilih jalan lain yang sungguh tidak akan mungkin pernah kupikirkan. Ia menghapus jarak kami, membawa tubuhku untuk bersandar ke pagar jembatan. Kabut malam yang dingin mulai datang, membuat jarak pandang semakin berkurang.

Di sini, di tempat yang baru kusadari sebagai tempat di mana untuk pertama kali aku memergok Mingyu sedang menyerang mangsanya, ia mulai menempelkan tubuhnya pada tubuhku, membuat punggungku semakin menyentuh pagar pembatas.

Kurasakan udara yang semakin dingin menabrak lagi kulit-kulitku, dan itu membuat tubuhku merinding. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin itu karena udara yang dingin atau karena ketakutanku akan Mingyu. Baiklah, aku tidak menyangka bahwa aku akan merasakan ini.

Tetapi ini benar-benar menegangkan sekaligus menakutkan. Apakah ia akan segera membunuhku? Apakah ia marah dengan perlakuanku tadi?

Bisa jadi.. karena sekarang aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi memaksa diriku untuk menjadi lebih berani.

Bola mata Mingyu berubah merah, dan deru nafasnya semakin tidak terkontrol. Kurasakan kedua tangannya yang tadinya menyentuh pundakku telah berpindah ke pagar pembatas, ia seolah memenjaraku, membuatku tidak dapat berkutik.

Wajah Mingyu semakin mendekatiku, membuat mataku hampir terpejam. Dapat kulihat samar-samar tangan Mingyu bergerak perlahan melepas kacamataku, menaruhnya tepat di dalam kantong celanaku.

Lalu setelah itu wajahnya kembali mendekat, sampai hidung kami bersentuhan. Aku ingin melawan, tetapi kekuatanku seolah sirna oleh bola matanya yang mengerikan tetapi juga indah. Kini ia sengaja menggosok-gosokkan hidungnya dihidungku, membuat tubuhku semakin bergetar hebat. Aku akhirnya memejamkan secara penuh kedua mataku, menangkap deru nafasnya dengan telingaku yang masih berfungsi dengan sangat baik.

"Aromamu sangat memabukkan, Wonwoo."

Aku merinding, ini sangat sulit untuk kudeskripsikan lagi.

Kurasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirku, sesuatu yang lembab nan lembut. Sesuatu itu mengapit bibir bawahku yang tebal, lalu menghisapnya. Jantungku berdebar lebih lagi, aku.. menyukai sentuhan itu.

Sesuatu yang lain kini menyentuh bibir bawahku juga, sesuatu yang tidak sekedar lembab, tetapi basah, dan lincah, sangat lembut. Sesuatu itu bermain-main di sana, membasahi bibir bawahku yang tak lama kemudian memaksa untuk masuk. Masuk ke bagian dalam mulutku. Di sana ia menjelajah, menemukan lidahku. Aku tersentak kaget. Sesuatu itu seperti memaksa lidahku untuk keluar. Dan baru kusadari bahwa sesuatu itu adalah benda yang sama dengan benda yang baru saja berhasil ia tarik keluar.

Sampai akhirnya lidahku seperti telah bermigrasi ke tempat lain. Terhisap, hisapan yang menyenangkan. Membuatku bergumam, "Hmm~~" Aku meneguk air liurku yang sepertinya menjadi lebih banyak dari yang biasanya. Seolah telah bercampur, atau entahlah.

Sekarang aku merasakan sesuatu menggigit bibir bagian bawahku. Gigitan yang cukup menyakitkan, membuat bibirku terasa perih. Aku kembali meneguk air liurku yang rasanya agak amis.

Darah... ini darah..

Menyadari itu, buru-buru aku membuka mata, mendapati wajah Mingyu yang sangat dekat denganku. Dengan kasar aku segera mendorong tubuhnya yang kokoh, membuatnya terhuyung ke belakang.

Aku membelalak tidak percaya, lalu memeriksa luka yang ada di bagian bibir bawahku dengan lidah. Perih...

Setelah itu ketakutanku semakin menjadi-jadi, sehingga membuatku berkata, "Menjauhlah... Menjauhlah.."

"Jangan pernah.. dekati aku lagi.. menjauhlah.."

Dan aku kemudian berlari dengan begitu cepat meninggalkan Mingyu yang sedang menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Terlihat begitu terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan terhadapku.

 _Tuhan, apa yang sedang terjadi padaku?_

 **TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**P.S sepertinya chap ini agak terburu-buru. Maafkan. Saya telat lanjutin juga maafkan. Saya sibuk. Hehehe..**

Hansol akhirnya dapat kembali mengikuti perkuliahan, tentu itu membuatku dan teman-temanku yang lainnya senang. Tetapi kesenanganku kali ini tidaklah begitu terlalu, sebab sesuatu yang lain masih terus mengusik pikiranku. Dan itu mengenai Mingyu.

Mingyu tak lagi pernah datang ke kampus, entah kemana lagi ia menghilang. Jujur saja, aku mengkhawatirkannya—meskipun diriku terus saja mengelak—dan berharap akan kehadirannya lagi di suatu tempat yang bisa kulihat, sehingga aku dapat memastikan tentang keadaannya. Apakah ia baik-baik saja? apakah ia sakit hati dengan perlakuanku ketika itu?

Aku harap ia tidak marah padaku, bukan karena aku takut ia akan membunuhku, lebih tentang aku tak ingin ia menjadi benci kepadaku.

Aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjaku, tempat dimana aku harus berhadapan dengan berbagai jenis bunga yang dulunya tidak kuketahui namanya. Kakiku kini melangkah dengan pasti menuju gedung perpustakaan kota. Langkahku kian melambat seiring dengan pikiranku yang masih saja terusik dengan hal-hal tentang Mingyu.

Dan untungnya semua itu berakhir ketika tubuhku yang lelah telah masuk ke dalam gedung perpustakaan yang suasananya selalu sama, tenang dan menyejukkan.

Di salah satu tempat duduk yang berada tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan, kutemukan Jun sedang melambai-lambaikan salah satu tangannya dengan riang padaku. Melihat ekspresinya, sepertinya dia begitu bahagia setelah melihat diriku. Dari ambang pintu aku tersenyum padanya, dan dia membalasnya dengan merubah senyuman tipisnya menjadi senyuman penuh yang menampilkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Dari jauh aku dapat melihat itu dibalik kacamata model lamaku.

Aku baru sadar bahwa Jun ternyata begitu tampan.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanyaku ketika tubuhku telah berada tepat dihadapannya. Salah satu tanganku menarik kursi untuk kududuki dengan perlahan.

"Tidak begitu lama," balasnya singkat, "tunggu—sepertinya ada yang aneh padamu. Maksudku.. wajahmu terlihat pucat. Ada apa, apa kau sakit?" lanjutnya panik yang membuatku terkejut. Mataku berpaling untuk menatapnya, bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak ada yang terjadi. Aku hanya kelelahan."

"Benarkah?" tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Sungguh." Aku menunduk menghindar.

"Kurasa tidak."

"Jangan sok tahu, Jun." Aku mulai merasa risih.

"Kau tidak bersama Mingyu?" sebuah pertanyaan yang membuat wajahku terangkat lagi secara spontan. Kenapa harus Mingyu? Kenapa ia harus menyebut nama mahluk sialan itu.

"Tidak."

"Won—"

"Hey, Jun," potongku cepat, "aku sedang _badmood_. Bisa kau tidak mengajakku bicara dulu? Baca saja buku yang kau ambil," suruhku yang sepertinya sudah membuatnya tersinggung. Jun tampak kecewa dengan ucapanku, segera ia menundukkan wajahnya lalu membaca kembali buku yang sejak tadi dipegangnya. Aku tidak tahu buku apa itu.

Setelah menegur Jun, segera aku bangkit dari dudukku dan bergerak menuju rak buku yang berisikan buku-buku literatur yang beberapa sudah pernah kubaca. Sambil memilih-milih, kucoba untuk melirik Jun sebentar, melihat bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya yang tadinya tidak berani kuperhatikan karena rasa bersalah.

Di sana, Jun sedang merenung, menatap kosong ke depan dengan sesekali menggigit lembut bibir bawahnya. Kuharap ia tidak membenciku. Aku lalu coba untuk mengabaikannya lagi.

Tak terasa sejam telah berlalu, aku dan Jun memutuskan untuk keluar dari perpustakaan setelah meminjam beberapa buku. Jun yang kini berjalan beriringan denganku sesekali menoleh untuk melihat wajahku, sepertinya ia sedang ingin membaca moodku sebelum kembali berbicara padaku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku sedikit risih oleh tingkah lakunya.

"Ah.. tidak.. aku hanya.. hanya.." ujarnya terbata, "aku ingin menepati janjiku. Aku membawakanmu sesuatu dari Cina. Oleh-oleh.. hehehe."

Wajahku otomatis berpaling padanya, "hah?"

"Kau lupa? Janjiku waktu itu? tenang saja, ini bukan ulat yang bisa berubah menjadi kayu hahaha." Jun mulai tertawa penuh ketika melihat wajahku yang sepertinya tengah melongo dengan bodohnya.

"Akan kuberikan nanti setelah kita memesan secangkir kopi di cafe sana, ok?"

Dan aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan malas.

 _Ah, aku ingin segera pulang._

.

.

.

"Oleh-oleh sederhana, bagikan juga ke ibumu. Itu baik untuk kesehatan."

"Hmm.. Terima Kasih, Jun."

"Wonwoo-ya..." Jun berusaha menarik perhatianku yang sejak tadi hanya tertuju pada secangkir kopi di atas meja kami. Aku menoleh canggung, berusaha terlihat ramah dengan suasana hati yang sebenarnya sedang tidak baik. Tentunya untuk menjaga sedikit kesopanan, setelah ia memberikan sesuatu untukku.

"Kau sungguh baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum kecut, lalu memandang ke arah lain. "Sebenarnya tidak. Maafkan aku.."

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa menghiburmu. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat? Bioskop? Atau apapun? Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal padamu hahaha.. ya.. kalau boleh.." Jun terlihat agak canggung juga. Biasanya hubungan kami tidak seperti ini. Jun akan langsung mengatakan sesuatu ketika dia ingin, tak pernah peduli apakah suasana hatiku sedang baik atau tidak. Dia rasa-rasanya menjadi begitu perhatian.

Ini agak aneh rasanya, selain itu, Jun sejak tadi terus saja menatapku tanpa alasan yang jelas. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan yang kudapatkan ketika untuk pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Mingyu. Memikirkan itu membuatku gelisah, ada apa dengan Jun? Kenapa dia menjadi sedikit berubah?

"Hey, Jun," panggilku—yang kemudian terkejut ketika mendapati mata Jun yang tidak juga berpaling dari wajahku sejak tadi—"B-Bagaimana kabar kakekmu?"

Kurasa ini cukup konyol untuk menjadi gugup oleh karena perilakunya

"Kakekku? Ah.. Pria terkutuk! Aku malas membahasnya."

"Kau mengumpat untuk kakekmu sendiri?" ujarku responsif.

"Aku tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku kesal terhadapnya. Pria tua sialan itu." Dapat kutangkap kilatan kemarahan di kedua bola mata Jun. Baru kali ini aku melihatnya. selama aku mengenalnya, Jun tidak pernah menunjukkan sifat yang buruk dihadapanku—tidak termasuk kecerewetannya yang bagiku biasanya cukup menghibur. Aku selalu melihatnya sebagai seorang pria baik-baik yang polos.

"Baru kali ini aku melihatmu seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku.. Aku hanya benci kepadanya. Karena dia aku jadi kerepotan."

"Maksudmu?" tanpa sadar aku jadi penasaran.

"Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu yang.. aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Ayo kita bahas hal lainnya saja hehehe.." Raut wajah Jun tiba-tiba berubah kembali seperti biasanya, padahal baru saja aku seperti melihat orang lain pada dirinya.

"Oh.. baiklah.. bagaimana jika kita membahas tentang.. hmm.. penghisap darah? Berita di TV sedang marak membahas tentang itu, bukan?" aku tidak tahu menahu kenapa tiba-tiba saja aku ingin membahas ini. Hanya saja pikiranku seperti terpanggil kembali oleh ingatan tentang percakapan yang beberapa waktu lalu berlangsung di salah satu sudut cafe ini. Hari dimana aku, Mingyu, Jun dan sahabatku Jihoon juga Seungkwan menghabiskan beberapa jam bersama.

Saat itu kami sempat membahasnya yang nampaknya tidak sama sekali menarik perhatian Jun. Maksudku... Jun biasanya sangat menyukai hal-hal seperti itu. Dia akan menjadi antusias, dan akan mengambil alih percakapan tanpa pernah memikirkan berapa banyak waktu yang ia gunakan.

Memang ketika itu aku tidak memerhatikannya, pandanganku lebih fokus ke arah Mingyu yang terus saja memerhatikan gerak-gerik Jun. Tapi pendengarku ketika itu masih kupasang baik-baik. Aku bisa mendengar suara Jihoon yang meniru pekikan seorang gadis yang sedang dicekik dilehernya atau pun suara Seungkwan yang memohon untuk tidak membahas mengenai hal itu sebab itu membuatnya takut untuk pulang ke rumah sendirian.

Benar-benar tidak ada suara Jun... Tidak ada. Bukankah itu sangat aneh? Tanpa sadar.. aku jadi curiga terhadapnya. Ada apa dengannya?

"Aku— " Jun memotong sendiri ucapannya. Wajahnya terlihat menegang, bahkan itu membuatnya seolah mengalami kesulitan untuk mengambil nafas. "Kurasa aku tidak tertarik lagi mengenai hal itu."

"Lebih tepatnya. Aku membencinya."

Tanpa sadar mataku membulat lebar, beberapa kali mataku berkedip tidak percaya dengan ucapan Jun. Kenapa dia menjadi seperti itu? kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia berubah 180 derajat? Tidak mungkin dia berubah secepat itu mengingat sebelumnya dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya untuk mencari tahu tentang itu. Bahkan sebelumnya dia terlihat sangat kagum dan ingin menjadi salah satunya.

"Kau..." ujarku bingung.

Jun tertawa kecil lalu menjelaskan, "Aku hanya baru sadar bahwa apa yang kulakukan beberapa waktu lalu sangat tidak dewasa. Aku selalu merasa bahwa mahluk-mahluk seperti itu benar-benar keren. Dan aku berharap itu semua menjadi nyata. Tetapi saat aku mengetahui bahwa itu benar-benar nyata, aku jadi.. merasa bersalah."

Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah benar bahwa Jun mengatakan itu dengan Jujur. Tapi melalui gerak-geriknya, dapat kutangkap bahwa itu cukup meyakinkan. Perubahan cara berpikir Jun sebenarnya baik—untukku yang selama ini selalu menganggapnya sedikit tidak waras dan tidak penting—tetapi entah bagaimana caranya tiba-tiba saja itu justru malah membuatku curiga.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Apakah mungkin ia pernah bertemu dengan penghisap darah itu secara langsung yang kemudian membuatnya ketakutan? Ataukah mungkin...

Mungkin...

Kakeknya yang terkutuk?

 _Oh, tidak. Jun!_

.

.

.

Sangat sulit untuk tidur dengan pikiran yang tidak tenang. Hanya beberapa menit, hanya beberapa menit aku menutup mata, dan setelah itu aku akan membuka mataku lagi seolah dengan membuka mata rasa sakit di kepalaku bisa reda begitu saja.

Tak habis-habisnya aku memaksa diriku untuk terlelap, tetapi bayang-bayang tentang Mingyu dan Jun terus muncul. Utamanya Jun, kecurigaanku terhadap Jun. Kecurigaanku tentang kakeknya yang kemungkinan telah mati dan memberikan kutukan itu kepada Jun.

Siapa tahu? Sebab berita itu muncul setelah Jun kembali ke Korea. Dan Jun yang tiba-tiba berubah. Ia seolah orang lain. Kemana Jun dengan sikap riangnya yang tidak hanya terlihat melalui gerak-geriknya, tetapi juga di matanya? Kemana Jun yang selalu antusias untuk membahas mengenai mahluk-mahluk aneh? Kemana Jun yang polos dan kekanakan?

Jun.. kuharap itu bukan kau. Tapi..

"Siapa kau!"

Aku terperanjat oleh teriakan tiba-tiba seseorang dari lantai 1. Dan kusadari bahwa itu adalah suara ibuku. Apa yang terjadi?

Tanpa pikir panjang, buru-buru aku melompat dari tempat tidur. Berlari menuju pintu untuk segera turun ke lantai 1 dengan diri yang sejujurnya mulai merasakan takut sejak beberapa detik yang lalu. Ketika tubuhku telah berada di tangga, dapat kulihat siluet dua orang di dekat dinding. Kuasumsikan salah satunya adalah ibuku, dan yang lainnya adalah seseorang yang kuharap bukan seseorang yang ditakuti oleh ibuku akhir-akhir ini.

Dengan gerakan cepat aku menekan tombol lampu yang mengagetkan kedua orang itu. Benar bahwa salah satunya adalah ibuku—yang sedang merapat ke tembok sembari tercekik dan hampir tergigit—dan yang lainnya adalah seseorang yang tidak pernah kusangka akan melakukan itu.

"Ming..."

Dia melepaskan cekikannya dileher ibuku, membuat tubuh ibuku seketika jatuh ke lantai. Ibuku pingsan, membuatku panik. "Kenapa kau.. melakukan itu..."

Dia menyeringai percaya diri, tak nampak sama sekali ekspresi yang menggambarkan rasa bersalah. Ketakutan semakin menjalariku, sehingga membuatku seperti kehilangan seluruh tenagaku. Sangat besar keinginanku untuk berlari menghampiri ibuku, tetapi kakiku seolah terpaku ditempat. Hanya mataku yang dapat bergerak, menunjukkan reaksi ketakutan yang berlebih.

Dia tampak tertarik akan reaksiku—yang sepertinya telah memancingnya untuk melangkahkan kaki satu demi satu menuju arahku. Aku adalah pengecut. Pengecut yang benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Memang benar, keluarga adalah salah satu kelemahanku. Melihat kondisi ibuku yang tidak sadarkan diri membuatku seperti kehilangan nyawaku. Dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, hingga sesuatu tiba-tiba saja terjadi pada pintu rumahku.

Pintu itu terlempar ke dalam rumah, seolah seseorang baru saja menabraknya dengan sebuah mobil. Bersamaan dengan pintu rumahku yang telah hancur berkeping-keping setelah mengenai tembok muncullah seseorang lainnya yang kukenal. Kukenal dan akhir-akhir ini kupikirkan terus di dalam kepalaku.

"Minghao... tak kusangka kau yang berada dibalik semua ini."

"Ah, Mingyu. Kenapa kau selalu saja muncul di waktu yang tidak tepat?"

"Maafkan aku, hahaha.. jadi, karena aku sudah ada disini, kau akan tetap melakukannya?"

"Menurutmu? Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya dihadapan orang yang kusukai?"

"Hah. Kau masih bisa mengatakan itu?"

"Tentu saja. Aku serius menyukaimu. Maka dari itu aku ingin menyingkirkan si kolot itu. Tadinya ingin kuhabisi ibunya dulu, baru dia. Lalu kau datang, itu membuatku kecewa. Sejujurnya, aku benar-benar tidak terima kau menyukai dia. Oh ngomong-ngomong, aku terkejut kita adalah mahluk yang sama."

"Cih. Sejak kapan kau menjadi secerewet itu?"

Minghao terdiam, terlihat tersinggung. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Pandangan mengutuk, seperti ingin memakanku. Bola matanya berwarna merah, persis seperti Mingyu. Hanya saja tidak sekelam milik Mingyu. "Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja. Aku akan membunuhmu, sebab aku sudah terlanjur menjadi seperti ini. Mengganti targetku menjadi manusia. Aku bahkan bertengkar dengan kakekku karena ini," katanya padaku.

"Dan Mingyu, aku masih menyukaimu. Benar-benar menyukaimu. Sejujurnya aku sudah mengetahui tentang dirimu sejak dulu, sejak pesuruhku berkata bahwa matamu tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah. Aku senang sekali. Mungkinkah kita berjodoh? Bukankah hebat bila kita berdua hidup bersama? Daripada kau hidup dengan si kolot itu?"

"Minghao.. Jangan membuatku lebih marah daripada ini. Aku bisa saja langsung membunuhmu sekarang." Mingyu sungguh benar terlihat marah, tangannya mengepal kuat, dan matanya membelalak menantang.

Dan Minghao lagi-lagi hanya membalasnya dengan tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat kecut. Dia sempat melambaikan tangannya sebelum akhirnya menghilang melalui jendela belakang. Kukira setelah ia pergi rasa takutku akan menghilang, tetapi kenyataannya tidak. Dan itu semakin tidak terkendali ketika ibuku tidak juga sadar sampai aku dan Mingyu membawanya ke Rumah Sakit.

.

.

.

"Aku sangat terkejut. Bagaimana bisa itu Minghao?" sejak tadi aku terus bertanya-tanya sehabisku menangisi keadaan ibu yang syukurlah tidak mendapatkan luka sama sekali. Dan Mingyu tidak memberikan respon, ia sepertinya hanya terus bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Tadinya kukira.. itu.. Jun.." baru dengan kalimat ini Mingyu tampak tertarik. Ia menolehkan wajahnya dengan cepat padaku. Kemudian tertawa mengejek. "Bagaimana mungkin itu Jun. Pria lembek seperti cumi-cumi."

"Berhenti mengejeknya!" Tegurku tegas, "dia adalah temanku."

"Aku tidak bisa untuk tidak tertawa tentang dugaanmu itu. Jun? Haha.. yang benar saja."

Tanpa sadar aku mendengus kesal. "Dia tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi aneh. Dia tampak lebih dewasa, entahlah.. menjadi lebih tampan dari yang sebelumnya. Sepertinya bahkan rahangnya menjadi lebih kokoh. Tidak! Tidak! Bukan hanya itu. Tentang ketertarikannya dengan mahluk-mahluk aneh. Tiba-tiba saja ia berubah 180 derajat. Ia tidak menyukai mahluk-mahluk itu lagi. Dan itu dimulai ketika ia kembali dari China. Kakeknya sedang sakit dan... ia sempat menyebut kakeknya terkutuk? Aku... hanya.. sedikit curiga."

Mingyu menatapku takjub, salah satu alisnya menaik tertarik. Dibibirnya terukir senyuman khas yang menawan. Indah sekali.. bibirnya lembab dan berwarna _peach_.

 _Tunggu! Apa_ _yang sedang kupikirkan?_

"Sekarang kau lihat, bukan dia pelakunya."

"Tadinya kukira kau mencurigainya juga."

"Maksudmu?" ia tampak bingung.

"Kau memerhatikan wajahnya terus-menerus ketika kita sedang menghabiskan waktu di _cafe_. Awalnya aku pikir kau punya niat untuk menjadikan ia sebagai targetmu. Tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mungkin kau hanya curiga padanya bahwa dia adalah pelaku penghisap darah di TV."

Mingyu tertawa gemas. "Hahaha... tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mencurigainya. Dan hey, apa kau lupa? Manusia bukan targetku lagi. Aku sedang berusaha untuk mengincar binatang saja."

"Oh. Aku lupa, _sorry_."

Mingyu kini tersenyum, dan senyuman itu bertahan sampai ia kembali membuka suara. "Jun...~"

Aku menoleh spontan padanya dengan wajah datar.

"Jun.. dia.. menyukaimu," lanjutnya terlihat berat hati.

Aku lalu tersentak kaget karena tak percaya. "Apa?"

"Dia menyukaimu. Aku memerhatikannya yang terus-terusan mencuri-curi pandang padamu. Itu sungguh menggangguku, kau tahu?"

Aku memilih untuk diam. Tetapi sepertinya Mingyu dapat menangkap ekspresi di wajahku yang bila diartikan akan menjadi, 'Yang benar? Aku tidak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin?'

"Aku sudah mengikutimu cukup lama, jadi aku tahu. Dia adalah pria polos yang sedang menjaga _image_ nya dihadapanmu. Dia ingin kau terkesan akan perubahannya."

"Dan itu malah membuatku sedikit tidak nyaman. Aku lebih suka pribadinya yang tidak penting, aneh, dan cerewet."

"Dan aku lebih suka kau yang tidak banyak bicara. Hari ini kau sangat cerewet. Seperti Minghao tadi. Kau juga bermulut besar. Aku masih tidak bisa lupa dengan ucapanmu tadi, 'Kenapa kau biarkan dia pergi? Aku harus membunuhnya! Berani benar ia menyakiti ibuku.' Kau hanya pintar bicara, tetapi tidak bisa apa-apa."

Bohong jika aku berkata bahwa aku tidak merasa tersinggung dengan ucapannya. Tentu aku merasa sakit hati, tetapi sayangnya aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya sebab pada kenyataannya itu memang benar. Aku adalah seorang pengecut. Pengecut bermulut besar dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa.

"Ah... aku masih tidak percaya dengan ini. Dan Jun.. haha.. ini terlalu mengejutkan. Sepertinya feromonku memang tidak bekerja untuk gadis manapun melainkan hanya berfungsi pada mahluk bergender sama, diantaranya kau dan juga Jun."

Dan aku baru sadar kalau baru-baru saja aku melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Kesalahan pada ucapanku yang tidak kusaring sama sekali. Aku benar-benar menjadi cerewet hari ini. Ini sungguh diluar kebiasaanku. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Aku.. ya.. itu benar," Mingyu menggeser tubuhnya untuk menjadi semakin dekat denganku, membuat tubuhku sedikit bergetar gugup. Tetapi aku berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkannya.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Dan aku serius tentang hal ini. Buktinya adalah sesuatu yang kuberikan padamu tempo hari. Mungkin itu agak menyakitkan, tetapi aku tidak akan meminta maaf mengenai hal tersebut, sebab aku murni melakukan itu karena aku ingin. Dan aku tulus," lanjutnya tegas.

Sejenak aku memandangi lantai, alih-alih menghindari wajahnya yang terus saja mencoba untuk menemukan wajahku. Aku tahu bahwa seharusnya aku menghindari pria ini, tetapi aku tak kuasa. Justru merasa nyaman ketika ia hadir didekatku, melindungiku. Dapatkah aku menghitung perlakuannya sebagai sebuah perlindungan? Entahlah.

Biasanya aku adalah seseorang yang mandiri, tidak ingin bergantung pada orang lain. Tetapi entah sejak kapan aku telah berubah. Sejauh yang kuyakini, semua bermula sejak masuknya Mingyu ke kehidupanku. Dan sekarang aku tidak dapat menampik bahwa aku benar-benar menyukai kehadirannya. Dan aku... tidak bisa menyembunyikan ini.

"Sejujurnya, aku juga menyukaimu. Tetapi hanya beberapa persen, yang bila kutafsirkan hanya berkaitan dengan rasa suka sebagai seorang teman, entahlah? Dan pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga ibuku sendiri."

Sebuah tawa terdengar dari bibir Mingyu, tawa yang terdengar sedikit mengejek, "Hahaha.. lagi-lagi. Tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pergi. Mulai sekarang, aku akan selalu bersamamu. Kapan pun, dan dimana pun."

 **To Be Continue...**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER PALING BOROS, PALING MEMBOSANKAN, PALING AH ENTAHLAH! SAYA SEDANG PUSING! INI DIKERJAKAN APA ADANYA. MAAFKAN.**

Berita tentang ibu yang mendapat penyerangan dari penghisap darah sialnya telah terdengar hingga ke media. Rumah kami untuk beberapa waktu didatangi oleh beberapa pihak. Diantaranya dari pihak kepolisian, jurnalis, orang-orang tidak berkepentingan yang hanya mampir karena penasaran, dan kawan-kawanku; Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Hansol.

Mereka.. maksudku, teman-temanku, memaksaku keluar dari rumah untuk sementara, lalu menginap di salah satu rumah mereka. Lalu dengan tegas kukatakan tak ingin sebab aku tidak akan pernah merasa nyaman untuk tidur di tempat yang asing bersama orang lain, meskipun itu kawanku sendiri yang semestinya tidak akan membuatku canggung lagi.

Lalu kembali tentang ibu. Dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke Jepang, tinggal bersama ayah di sana yang telah terserang panik berlebih oleh berita tentang ibu. Padahal Ibu tidak mengalami luka apapun, ia hanya syok, dan itu menyebabkannya kesulitan untuk tidur. Maka dari itu selama beberapa hari ibu memiliki wajah yang kusut dan kusam. Aku tak tahan melihat penderitaannya dan memaksanya untuk mengikuti perintah ayah. Itulah mengapa ia menyerah.

Ayah sebenarnya menyuruhku untuk ikut juga, meski hanya sementara. Mungkin untuk beberapa hari. Tetapi aku menolak mengingat ujian semester sebentar lagi akan datang. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan ayah aku berkata bahwa aku akan tinggal bersama temanku, di rumah kami ini. Dan temanku itu adalah si penghisap darah lainnya, Mingyu. Mingyu yang pemaksa.

Dia yang sebenarnya terus bersikukuh untuk tinggal bersamaku. Padahal sudah kukatakan bahwa aku masih bisa menjaga diriku sendiri, tetapi dia berhasil mengalahkanku dalam berdebat. Ya, aku memang takut ketika itu. Cukup takut, dan hanya memiliki keberanian dibibir, tetapi tidak dengan bathinku.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di ruang tengah, beradu pandang. Ruangan ini telah menjadi begitu rapi dibandingkan hari kemarin, dan yang mengurusi itu semua bukan aku, melainkan Mingyu. Mingyu yang ternyata sangat pandai dalam urusan bersih-bersih.

Mingyu masih menatap kedua mataku dengan kedua bola matanya yang telah berubah menjadi kemerah. Terlalu lama, telah terlalu lama ia melakukannya dan sejenak membuatku kewalahan. Tak bisa kupungkiri bahwasanya apa yang dia lakukan itu telah berhasil membuat bulu kudukku meremang, dan dadaku berdetak terlalu cepat. Bukan ketakutan yang kurasakan melainkan hal lain. Hal lain yang terkadang membawaku untuk menghayal terlalu jauh, dan itu membuatku mual. Khayalan yang semestinya tidak menghampiriku; ciuman yang memabukkan dan sepertinya telah membuatku menjadi sinting.

"Aku sudah setuju mengenai kau yang untuk sementara waktu akan tinggal di rumahku, dan sekarang kau menginginkan untuk tidur di tempat tidur yang sama denganku lagi? Ah, kau sungguh..." ujarku terpotong, takut apa yang kukatakan selanjutnya akan menyakiti hatinya.

"Aku sungguh apa?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah penasaran. Aku berusaha untuk menghindarinya dengan membuang muka ke arah lain. "Bagaimana pun aku tidak akan membiarkanmu untuk tidur di kamarku lagi. Bersamaku."

Sebagai balasan dia mulai tertawa renyah, sembari memasukkan salah satu tangannya yang terlihat lebih besar dariku itu ke kantong celana. "Dan aku akan tidur di teras? Atau di Balkon? Atap rumahmu?"

Sejenak aku berpikir tentang betapa bodohnya pria dihadapanku ini, atau mungkin dia hanya berpura-pura? Lalu aku menghela nafas sabar, mencoba berbicara dengan cukup sopan padanya, tetapi pada akhirnya aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku. "Di sofa. Sofa ruang keluarga. Itu sudah lebih dari cukup. Lagipula, ini semua salahmu, sialan." Ya.. ini semua salahnya, andai saja saat itu aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Salahku? Ah.. Ya, ini memang salahku," akunya jujur, "dan sekarang aku ingin membayarnya dengan cara melindungimu. Lagipula ini sangat gila, aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Minghao benar-benar menyukaiku sekuat itu. Dia sangat nekat, itu membuatku seperti mendidih," lanjutnya dengan wajah yang tidak menunjukkan penyesalan apapun. Itu membuatku mengerling kesal.

"Seharusnya kau pergi saja."

Sementara Mingyu tertegun oleh ucapanku aku memilih untuk beralih pada koleksi keramik milik ibuku di dalam lemari kaca. Aku sengaja melakukannya untuk menghindari tatapannya yang tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu menakutkan. Entah mengapa, tetapi rasa-rasanya kedua bola matanya menjadi lebih menyala, apakah ia mulai marah?

Tetapi itu tidak menyurutkan niatku untuk mengusirnya.

"Pergilah. Temui dia, dan katakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.. Diantara kita," lanjutku sedikit terbata dan lagi-lagi sebuah tawa renyah terdengar dari mulutnya, seolah telah berhasil membaca kegugupan yang berusaha untuk kusembunyikan untuk diriku sendiri. Tawanya sebenarnya terdengar begitu menarik untukku. "Memangnya, apa yang sedang terjadi diantara kita?"

Mendengar itu membuatku seperti kehabisan kata-kata. Kemudian aku bertanya sendiri kepada diriku. _Apa yang terjadi diantara kami? Tidak ada, bukan?_ Ya, tidak ada sama sekali. Dia hanya mendekatiku dengan tujuan untuk mengingatkan akan rahasia tentangnya yang harus terus kujaga. Bukan karena ia menyukaiku, bukan. Aku yang justru sepertinya telah menyukainya. Meskipun aku tidak pernah berkencan, tetapi aku dapat tahu kapan seseorang dikatakan sedang jatuh cinta. Dan itu yang sekarang kurasakan padanya. Rasa yang tidak pernah kusangka-sangka akan menghampiriku, seorang laki-laki normal yang selalu taat pada aturan yang ada.

Pelan aku menggigit bibir bawahku agak kuat, merasa sedikit tertekan. Lalu berkata dengan nada ketus. "Tidak ada, tentu saja. Katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu, dan kau hanya bermain-main denganku. Itulah kebenaran yang sesungguhnya."

"Eh?"

Udara saat ini terasa begitu dingin, dan itu membuatku merasa tidak nyaman. Terutama pada kakiku. Ketidaknyamanan itu telah membuatku menjadi tidak sabaran. "Untuk terakhir kali Mingyu, jika yang kau khawatirkan dariku yaitu kelalaian untuk tidak menjaga rahasiamu, maka lupakan saja. Sebab aku adalah orang yang bisa kau percaya. Aku tidak akan mengatakan kepada siapapun, sungguh. Jadi pergilah. Jangan temui aku lagi, juga teman-temanku."

Mingyu termenung setelah mendengar ucapanku yang kukatakan dengan cara begitu buruk. Ia masih terus memerhatikan wajah datarku dengan tatapan kosong, sulit untuk dimengerti, tetapi hanya dalam beberapa detik kemudian telah berubah menjadi dirinya yang biasanya, tidak tahu malu. "Andai saja semua masih seperti waktu itu, Wonwoo."

"Aku tak lagi memikirkan itu. Sama sekali tidak. Apa yang kulakukan sekarang adalah apa yang hatiku ingin lakukan. Jika kau pikir bahwa aku tidak serius padamu, maka kau salah. Kau kira aku menciummu waktu itu karena aku lapar? Atau sekedar mengerjaimu? Tidak," lanjutnya menjelaskan.

"Sungguh tidak. Kau memang membuatku lapar, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu ada sebuah perasaan dimana aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Aku ingin memilikimu, aku ingin melindungimu. Apa itu sudah cukup jelas untukmu?" lanjutnya lagi yang telak membuatku seperti dijatuhi ribuan.. bahkan jutaan batuan besar dari atas tebing yang curam.

Aku paham bahwa aku sedang berhadapan dengan orang gila, dan yang lebih gila lagi yaitu kenyataan bahwa orang gila itu sepertinya telah membuatku gila pula.

 _Ah, kenapa ciuman yang memabukkan itu terlintas tiba-tiba lagi di dalam pikiranku, sialan!_

Ya, aku telah dibuat gila olehnya.

.

.

.

Sejauh yang kuingat aku tidak pernah menyukai seorang pria pun. Maksudku.. menyukai dalam konteks yang berbeda. Aku justru mengalami cukup banyak kesulitan untuk bergaul dengan mahluk sejenisku. Aku dikenal kaku, kolot, dan kampungan hanya karena aku lebih menyukai untuk melakukan aktivitas yang kebanyakan tidak dilakukan oleh orang-orang sebayaku.

Aku tidak pernah berkencan dengan siapapun, tidak pernah menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat favorit anak muda, tidak pernah mengabadikan setiap momen hidupku dengan berfoto. Aktivitasku hanya dengan buku dan kerja paruh waktu yang sejatinya kulakukan bukan untuk menambah uang jajan melainkan hanya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

Tetapi setelah menjadi dekat dengan Mingyu segalanya mulai sedikit berubah. Aku didatangi begitu banyak masalah, dan masalah-masalah itu ternyata baik untukku, sebab darinya aku telah belajar banyak hal. Seperti untuk lebih menghargai kawan-kawanku, lebih sering menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, menjadi lebih terbuka dan lain sebagainya. Lalu sekarang, satu hal lagi yang baru kurasakan, yaitu menyukai seseorang.

Menyukai seseorang yang semestinya tidak boleh untuk kusukai.

"Sial sekali. Aku tidak bisa membaca pikiranmu. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Katakan padaku." Mingyu berbalik menatapku penasaran, memerhatikanku terus yang sejak tadi hanya memandang jauh keluar jendela, berpikir keras.

"Tidurlah, besok ujian," perintahnya yang tidak kugubris sama sekali. Dipikiranku aku masih sibuk mereka ulang semuanya. Bukan hanya ketika pertama kali kami bertemu, atau ketika untuk pertama kali ia menolongku dari bawahan Minghao. Tetapi ciuman. Ah, entah sudah berapa kali aku membayangkan hal itu selama seharian ini. Sepertinya ini adalah kenakalan terhebat yang pernah kulakukan.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau sering sekali menggigit bibir bawahmu. Apa alasanmu melakukan itu, Hmm?" pertanyaan Mingyu membuatku tersentak secara tidak sadar, dan yang menggelikan dari itu yaitu apa yang kulakukan untuk membalas ucapannya.

Aku.. secara terang-terangan menggigit bibirku kuat di depan wajahnya. Wajahnya yang masih menatapku dari arah samping. Kami tengah berada di atas tempat tidur yang sama.

Melihatku seperti itu tentu saja membuat Mingyu terbelalak kaget. "Kau menggodaku?"

"Hanya mengujimu," ujarku berbohong.

"Kau pasti menyukaiku."

"Tidak," bohongku lagi.

"Kalau begitu jangan lakukan itu lagi. Kau membuatku kecewa."

Tetapi aku tidak menurutinya, aku justru semakin menggigit bibir bawahku. Semoga saja aku tidak membuatnya berdarah.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku tidak bermain-main denganmu, Wonwoo," ujar Mingyu dengan tatapan serius. Entah kenapa itu justru memancingku untuk semakin semangat mengerjainya.

"Hentikan.." suruhnya dengan nada agak jengkel. Sekarang aku dapat mengerti bahwa ia benar-benar serius.

Sekarang sesuatu kembali menggangguku, sesuatu yang masih bersarang di dalam pikiranku, yaitu sebuah keinginan untuk mengungkapkan apa yang sedang kurasakan. Ini merupakan hal yang penting, sebab dengan mengatakannya kemungkinan besar ketenanganku akan kembali. Meskipun resikonya ialah bahwa aku dan Mingyu tak akan dapat menjadi sedekat ini lagi. Ini bukan hanya demi diriku dan dirinya, tetapi untuk semua orang. Karena aku yakin bahwa pembunuhan yang dilakukan Minghao, pasti ada hubungannya denganku dan Mingyu. Harus kuakui pula bahwa semua ini pun adalah salahku.

"Mingyu..."

Mingyu menyahut dengan suara yang terdengar begitu pelan, juga dalam. Aku memutuskan untuk berbalik memandang wajah kantuknya, lalu sekuat tenaga berusaha untuk mengeluarkan suara. "Mulai besok, aku tak ingin bertemu denganmu lagi."

Mingyu memutar matanya jengah, "Sampai kapan kau berhenti seperti itu, hah? Aku sudah sangat lelah mendengar kau mengatakan itu." Kini Mingyu bangkit dari tidurnya, meremas kepalanya sendiri frustasi, lalu berseru kesal, "Aku menyukaimu, dan kau pun menyukaiku. Meskipun kau tidak mengatakannya, aku sudah tahu itu. Kau lupa? Instingku begitu kuat."

"Baiklah, kau benar. Aku menyukaimu. Aku sudah gila karena menyukaimu. Tadinya kupikir aku hanya penasaran, dan menganggapmu sebagai teman. Tetapi setelah ciumanmu waktu itu aku jadi sadar," akuku tanpa berusaha untuk mengelak sama sekali. "Dan ini salah. Sangat salah. Pertama, kita telah menyalahi norma. Padahal kita tidak boleh saling menyukai karena kita adalah sesama pria. Kedua, apa yang terjadi pada kita telah merugikan banyak orang. Seharusnya kita tidak bertemu ketika itu. Seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku secepatnya," lanjutku yang membuat Mingyu terlihat geram.

"Jika kau tidak melihatku ketika itu, maka aku tidak akan menjadi seperti sekarang..," ujar Mingyu terdengar tulus, "aku bersyukur telah berubah. Kalau bukan karena kau, mungkin aku masih..."

Mendengar ucapan Mingyu membuatku menelan ludah. Aku sadar fakta bahwa Mingyu telah berubah untuk tidak lagi menjadikan manusia sebagai korbannya berawal dari hanya setelah mendengar saranku. Itu tentu membuatku bangga, juga takjub. Tetapi aku tak ingin lagi orang lain terluka karenaku. Hansol, lalu ibuku. Aku tak ingin ada korban lagi. Segala sesuatu pasti memiliki resiko, dan aku tak bisa lagi mengambil resiko lebih lanjut. Karena ini bukan hanya tentang aku, tetapi tentang banyak orang.

"Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengakhirinya, Mingyu." Berat untuk mengatakannya, tetapi aku berusaha untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa inilah yang terbaik. Benar bahwa aku menyukai Mingyu, tetapi aku tidak bisa seegois itu untuk tetap mempertahankannya. Bisa saja Mingyu terus bersamaku, melindungiku dan orang-orang terdekatku dari Minghao. Tetapi itu tidak menjamin bahwa Mingyu bisa menyelamatkan nyawa orang lain yang bisa jadi akan menjadi target Minghao. Dan ya.. apapun bisa terjadi dikemudian hari nanti.

Hidup seperti dulu mungkin akan lebih baik, jauh lebih tenang dan damai.

Aku sungguh pengecut.

"Jadi kau benar-benar ingin aku pergi?"

Aku hanya mampu mengangguk.

"Ya, aku dapat melihat keyakinanmu itu dimatamu. Sejujurnya itu membuatku kecewa, padahal baru saja aku merasakan kejutan yang hebat dari pengakuanmu padaku, mengenai perasaanmu," Mingyu berkata dengan cukup datar, lalu dilanjutkan dengan sebuah kalimat yang diucapkan dengan nada pasrah, "baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan."

Dan setelah itu sebuah perasaan yang aneh datang kepadaku. Perasaan dimana hatiku seperti dicabik-cabik, hancur. Seumur hidup belum pernah aku merasakan ini, ini sungguh janggal. Aku pernah menyukai seorang gadis dan merelakannya untuk pergi dengan pria lain. Dan itu terasa menyakitkan, tetapi hanya sebentar. Tetapi kali ini, berbeda. Sakit itu seperti terus akan berada di sana, tak akan pernah pergi.

Malam itu juga Mingyu pun pergi setelah memberikan sebuah kecupan singkat di bibirku. Dan kecupannya yang terasa dingin ketika itu masih terus membekas dan tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan. Entah sampai kapan.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari, Mingyu benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupanku. Dia tak ada dimana-mana, di kampus, di klub, bahkan di tempat praktek Dokter Kwon. Ya, aku mencarinya. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku mencarinya.

Lalu Minghao, ia pun menghilang. Menghilang begitu saja yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya. Tidak ada lagi korban dari si penghisap darah. Dan itu membuatku berpikir bahwa mungkin Mingyu telah berbicara kepada Minghao. Mereka mungkin akhirnya sepakat untuk hidup bersama... sepertinya. Mereka lalu pergi jauh.. jauh.. yang sampai kapan pun tidak bisa kuketahui.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja Mingyu kembali dihadapanku dan yang lainnya. Dia kembali dengan dirinya yang terlihat berbeda. Dia kini begitu menakutkan, sekaligus juga... menyedihkan.

 **TBC**


	9. Pengumuman

**PENGUMUMAN!**

Untuk sementara FF ini tidak dilanjutkan karena sesuatu hal. Minta maaf sekali...

Tolong dimengerti T.T

Kalau keadaan sudah membaik, saya lanjutkan lagi. Serius deh...


	10. Chapter 9

**Warning!**

 **Ada adegan tidak senonoh di chapter ini, jadi yang umurnya di bawah 17 tahun kalau bisa di** ** _skip_** **saja yah bagian itunya biar tidak merusak otak kalian. Ini penting syekali. Tapi kalau kalian masih mau baca, itu bukan urusan saya. Jangan salahkan saya dikemudian hari.**

 **Selamat membaca ya.**

Aku sedang menyiapkan makan malam ketika Seungkwan akhirnya datang di pukul 7 malam. Hari ini giliran Seungkwan yang menginap di rumahku setelah kemarin Jihoon yang mengambil posisi itu. Ketiga temanku melakukan itu karena ayahku telah menghubungi masing-masing orang tua mereka untuk meminta izin. Itu semua karena permintaan ibuku. Ibuku masih cukup trauma dengan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Saat aku membukakan pintu untuk Seungkwan, ia berkata bahwa Jihoon dan Hansol akan datang juga. Tetapi mereka harus pulang sebelum pukul 9, sebab orang tua mereka khawatir sesuatu akan terjadi pada mereka. Padahal berita tentang si penghisap darah sudah menghilang lebih sebulan lalu, harusnya mereka tidak menjadi seperti itu lagi.

Aku pun yakin bahwa si pelaku, Minghao, sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Dia sudah pergi bersama Mingyu. Entah kemana. Aku mencoba untuk tak memikirkannya lagi meski sebenarnya aku masih ingin.

Tak sampai 5 menit kemudian Jihoon dan Hansol pun tiba. Mereka tiba dengan membawa sekantung _snack_ yang dibelinya di _Convenience Store_ , juga dua botol besar cola yang sejak kemarin kuidam-idamkan. Kami akhirnya makan di malam itu dengan menu seadanya. Ramen, telur, _snack_ , kacang, dan cola.

Tepat di pukul 8.40 ketika Hansol dan Jihoon akan pulang, tiba-tiba saja bel rumahku berbunyi. Aku, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Jihoon yang baru akan membuka pintu depan saling melempar pandang heran sekaligus khawatir.

'Siapa? Siapa orang yang membunyikan bel? Apa mungkin orang tua Hansol atau Jihoon?' pikirku dengan tangan yang perlahan-lahan mendekati knop pintu.

Kudorong pintu itu sedikit demi sedikit, hingga akhirnya terbuka lebar dan memperlihatkan sesosok pria yang tengah berdiri dengan kedua kaki yang sepertinya tidak kuat lagi untuk menopang tubuh bagian atasnya. Pria itu memakai pakaian yang terlihat cukup kotor dan sobek, kedua bola matanya berwarna merah padam yang tampak tajam penuh dendam, wajahnya pucat pasi kelelahan, lalu dipunggungnya terdapat sayap yang terbuka lebar namun salah satunya kini terkulai lemas ke bawah.

Kedua mataku otomatis membola karena kaget. Sosok itu terlihat begitu menakutkan sekaligus juga menyedihkan. Aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya benar-benar mencekam. Seungkwan dan yang lainnya bahkan tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain mematung tak percaya, cemas.

Aku yang melihat itu lantas dibuat tak berdaya pula. Tanpa sadar bibirku memanggil sosok itu dengan suara berupa bisikan, sosok itu menangkap suara itu dengan telinga tajamnya yang membuatnya tersenyum sejenak dan di detik berikutnya ia terjatuh dengan bagian depan tubuh yang lebih dulu menyapa tanah.

Tanpa kupaksa pun, tubuhku telah bergerak lebih dulu untuk menggapainya.

"Mingyu! Mingyu!"

 **S** i **l** h **o** u **e** t **t** e

Aku membawa tubuh lemah Mingyu ke klinik milik Dokter Kwon dengan mobil ayahku bersama Hansol dan juga Seungkwan. Hansol yang pandai menyetir mengambil alih mobil, Seungkwan yang menunjukkan arah, dan aku yang menjaga Mingyu di belakang.

Mingyu masih dalam keadaan sadarkan diri, sejak tadi ia terus-terusan meringis kesakitan. Seungkwan mulai menggerutu di depan, menyalahkanku atas apa yang kulakukan.

"Kau benar-benar harus menceritakan detailnya nanti, Wonwoo. Aku akan terus menagihnya."

Aku menghela nafas panjang dan terus mencoba meyakinkan Seungkwan bahwa aku tidak akan ingkar janji. "Pegang terus kata-kataku tadi. Aku sungguh akan menjelaskannya nanti."

Seungkwan mulai mendecak kesal, sadar bahwa dia harus mengalah. Ia akhirnya kembali dengan tugasnya, mengarahkan kemana Hansol akan membawa mobil, sampai kemudian kami pun sampai di tempat tujuan.

Dokter Kwon yang telah kuhubungi sejak tadi sudah menunggu di luar, menyuruh Hansol untuk memarkirkan mobil di garasi sebelah kanan, dan menutup pintu bagasi itu setelah menengok kiri dan kanan. Ia kini membantuku untuk mengeluarkan Mingyu dari mobil, dan menemaniku memopong Mingyu untuk menuju suatu tempat yang disebutnya sebagai ruang bawah tanah lantai -1.

Sayang sekali Seungkwan dan Hansol tidak dapat ikut karena kebijakan yang Kwon buat di waktu itu juga. Itulah mengapa wajah Seungkwan kini berubah menjadi masam. Ia akhirnya melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan beberapa kali memukul cukup kuat lengan kekar Hansol dan Hansol tak bisa melakukan apapun selain pasrah.

"Tiba-tiba saja dia datang dan sudah seperti ini. Aku tidak tahu-menahu mengenai keadaannya akhir-akhir ini. Kami benar-benar putus hubungan," akuku ketika aku dan dokter Kwon telah sampai di ruang bawah tanah.

Kini hanya dokter Kwon yang memopong tubuh Mingyu dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat tidur kecil di salah satu ruangan yang hanya diisi oleh beberapa barang dengan warna dominan putih; tempat tidur, dua buah kursi dan sebuah meja kecil, lemari ukuran sedang, dan lain-lain.

Dokter Kwon segera merebahkan tubuh Mingyu secara tengkurap di atas tempat tidur itu dengan perlahan-lahan, membuat Mingyu sesekali meringis lagi. Aku melangkah menghampiri tubuh Mingyu, meraih salah satu tangannya dan menggenggamnya begitu erat. Aku sangat khawatir akan dirinya, lebih dari apapun.

Dokter Kwon yang mulai memeriksa luka di sayap coklat tua Mingyu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit kuterka. Terkadang terlihat kebingungan, terkadang terlihat lega, terkadang pula terlihat panik. Perasaanku dibuat teraduk-aduk. Ini sangat menegangkan.

"Dia pasti merasa kesakitan," ujar dokter Kwon tiba-tiba.

"Seberapa parah luka yang ia alami?" tanyaku tidak sabar.

Dokter Kwon duduk di kursi dan menopang dagunya. "Salah satu tulang sayapnya patah. Tapi, kau tahu kan bahwa tubuh Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya dimiliki olehnya? Maksudku.. iblis itu.."

"Ya, aku tahu. Lalu?" potongku masih tidak sabar.

"Dia akan cepat pulih..." ujar Dokter Kwon terpotong, "sejak iblis itu merasukinya, Mingyu jadi memiliki semacam hmm kemampuan penyembuhan yang hebat. Semua yang sebelumnya ada pada Mingyu telah menyatu dengan apa yang iblis itu miliki. Sistem saraf, pencernaan, semuanya. Ia hanya harus beristirahat selama beberapa hari, dan voila luka itu akan sembuh dengan sendirinya," lanjutnya menjelaskan yang membuatku merasa sedikit lega.

Aku memerhatikan sayap Mingyu dengan seksama. Sayap itu hanya dapat ditekuk setengahnya, kuyakin itu karena rasa sakit yang tak kunjung reda.

Kini Mingyu telah tertidur, dokter Kwon pun telah kembali ke ruangan setelah sebelumnya pergi untuk mengambil sesuatu di ruangan lain.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang ingin kau ceritakan padaku? Sepertinya sesuatu telah terjadi diantara kalian." tanya dokter Kwon tiba-tiba dengan raut serius. Mendengar itu pandanganku lalu berpindah cepat padanya dan mulai memikirkan untuk berkata bohong.

"Tidak ada."

"Yakin?"

"Yakin."

Mata dokter Kwon menyipit curiga, setelah itu dia tertawa seperti mulai kesal pada sikapku. "Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi. Sudah lama dia tidak menghubungiku, ponselnya pun tidak aktif."

Karena gugup aku mulai menelan ludah. Berpikir untuk segera mengubah topik pembicaraan, tetapi dokter Kwon lebih dulu melakukan itu daripada aku. "Jadi, kau akan menunggu dan membawanya pulang setelah aku mengurus sayapnya sebentar, kan?"

Kepalaku memiring sedikit karena tidak mengerti, "kukira dia akan dirawat disini?"

Dokter Kwon tertawa lagi, sebuah tawa khas yang membuat matanya hanya tampak segaris. "Tentu tidak. Aku hanya akan memasangkan penyangga di bagian ini, dan kau akan membawanya pulang ke rumahmu. Lusa aku ada urusan di Jepang, jadi aku tidak bisa mengurusnya."

"Rumahku?"

"Iya. Tidak bisa?"

Tak sadar aku lalu menggigit bibirku karena cemas.

Ini tentang teman-temanku, bukan aku. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan itu, tetapi teman-temanku, mereka pasti akan menolaknya, dan aku pun harus memikirkan keselamatan mereka pula, mengingat kabar tentang Minghao belum terdengar sama sekali olehku. Apakah ia masih hidup dan mengincarku? atau mungkin Mingyu telah membunuhnya? Entahlah. Kuharap kedua hal itu tidak terjadi.

"Dia akan kubawa pulang untuk kuberikan kepada keluarganya, sebab aku rasa aku tidak bisa mengurusnya. Teman-temanku tidak akan suka." Mengingat mereka telah melihat sosok lain Mingyu. Mereka pasti dibuat paranoid.

Dokter Kwon mulai tertawa kecil lagi yang lama-lama mulai terdengar menyeramkan, "aku bisa menyuntikkan mereka dengan sesuatu yang dapat membuat mereka lupa ingatan, kalau kau mau?"

'Sungguh tidak sopan,' pikirku, lalu balas tersenyum saat mendengar dokter Kwon berkata bahwa itu hanya sebuah lelucon. Itu bukan lelucon untukku, sebab itu sangatlah tidak lucu.

Dokter ini adalah orang yang cukup berbahaya.

.

.

.

Segera setelah sampai di rumah, Seungkwan menyuruhku untuk bertemu dengannya di ruang tamu sesudah aku membawa Mingyu untuk beristirahat di kamarku. Seungkwan mulai memasang wajah tidak suka, dan penuh dengan amarah. Jihoon yang sejak tadi hanya menunggu di rumah kemudian menoleh singkat padaku tanda bahwa ia pun menyadarinya.

"Jeon Wonwoo, kau sungguh gila.." kalimat pertama yang meluncur dari mulut tajam Seungkwan. Aku mulai bersiap-siap untuk menerima segala keluh kesahnya yang kusadari akan sangat sulit untuk kubantah nantinya.

"Jadi mahluk seperti apa sebenarnya Mingyu, hah? Dia... diakah si penghisap darah itu? Jadi si penghisap darah itu benar-benar seseorang yang seperti monster?" tuduh Seungkwan yang baru-baru saja bangkit dari sofa. Ia mulai membawa tubuhnya untuk berjalan tak tentu arah, seraya menggigiti kukunya ketakutan.

Aku sempat hampir kehilangan kata-kata, tetapi terus mencoba untuk menemukan kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan seorang Mingyu. "Monster? Entahlah.. aku tidak tahu harus menjelaskannya seperti apa. Mingyu hanyalah manusia biasa pada awalnya, dia hanya menerima semacam kutukan dan membuatnya seperti itu. Dia seorang penghisap darah, tetapi dia tidak menghisap darah manusia lagi. Itu yang kuketahui. Dan dia bukan pelaku penghisap darah yang diberitakan TV. Kujamin itu."

"Bagaimana bisa kau tahu bahwa dia tidak menghisap darah manusia lagi? Jika bukan dia yang melakukannya, lalu siapa?" ujar Seungkwan penuh tanya, kemudian memberikan tatapan bahwa ia tidak sedang ingin dibantah. Ia ingin aku mengalah, tetapi tentu saja aku tidak mau.

"Ak-"

"Dia begitu menakutkan! Matanya menyala dan memiliki sayap aneh. Dia seperti iblis! Seharusnya kau tidak berurusan dengannya, Wonwoo-ya. Dan lagi, kenapa kau justru malah membawanya kembali ke sini, hah? Kenapa kau tidak meninggalkannya saja di sana? Aku tahu bahwa ia pernah menolongmu dan Hansol, tetapi... tetapi dia berbahaya~! Tidak seharusnya kau.. apa yang terjadi padamu?" jelas Seungkwan memotong ucapanku dengan menyelipkan sebuah pertanyaan yang membuatku terdiam di bagian akhir ucapannya.

"T-tidak ada. Tidak ada yang terjadi," kataku menutupi apa yang sebenarnya ada dihatiku. Entah mengapa ini masih menjadi sulit untuk kulakukan, padahal baru-baru saja aku berjanji pada Seungkwan dan yang lainnya bahwa mulai saat itu aku akan selalu menceritakan apa yang terjadi padaku. Tetapi tetap saja aku tidak pernah bisa. Aku adalah orang bodoh dan pembohong. Aku tidak pantas menjadi teman mereka.

"Kau.. Kau membuatku emosi, Jeon Wonwoo!" Seungkwan berteriak kasar, yang akhirnya menarik perhatian Hansol. Hansol yang tadinya hanya duduk terus di sofa—merenung, kini bangkit untuk meraih tubuh Seungkwan, menahannya untuk tidak mendekatiku dan memberikan sentuhan kasar.

Aku masih berdiri tegap di tengah ruangan, sesekali mengintip lampu yang temaram di atas sana, kemudian tak lama setelah itu aku memanggil kembali setiap ingatanku tentang Mingyu. Mingyu yang terus-menerus menghampiriku, Mingyu yang terus-menerus mempermainkan degup jantungku, Mingyu yang akhir-akhir ini begitu kurindukan. Tanpa sadar air mataku mulai terjatuh membanjiri kedua pipiku.

Seungkwan masih di tempat yang sama, mungkin tidak melihat apa yang sekarang terjadi padaku. Ia terus meneriakkan namaku, menyumpahiku, mengataiku gila, yang membuat kepalaku seperti mendidih, dan hal yang setelahnya terjadi ialah aku melepaskan semua kata yang tertahan sejak lama. Kata yang tidak pernah kuucapkan pada siapapun. Kata-kata yang mungkin akan terdengar menggelikan bagi orang-orang.

"Ya.. aku sudah gila. Aku sudah gila. AKU SUDAH GILA KARENA AKU MENCINTAI MINGYU! AKU MENCINTAI MINGYU SAMPAI AKU TIDAK BISA HIDUP BAHAGIA TANPANYA. Aku terus memikirkannya, terus terbebani oleh perkataanku saat aku mengusirnya, aku tidak berbohong untuk mengatakan bahwa aku tidak menyesal. Aku menyesal sudah menyuruhnya pergi, tetapi... aku tahu aku tidak seharusnya seperti itu.

Karena kutahu bahwa aku melakukan itu bukan untukku, tetapi untuk orang-orang disekitarku. Ibuku, ayahku, kalian, aku tidak ingin kalian terluka. Aku menyayangi kalian, lebih daripada aku menyayangi Mingyu. tetapi kenapa ini sulit sekali?"

"Wonwoo-ya~" panggil Jihoon bersimpati, mulai mendekat padaku untuk ingin menyentuhku tetapi aku menolaknya dengan halus.

"Minghao. Minghao yang telah menyakiti ibuku dan juga orang-orang. Minghao menyukai Mingyu tetapi Mingyu menyukaiku. Itulah mengapa ia jadi membenciku.." jelasku lagi dengan mata yang mulai terasa perih. Air mataku belum juga berhenti keluar, dan aku melanjutkan lagi ucapanku,

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Mingyu sekarang. Dia terluka, itu membuatku merasa sakit. Jika kalian tidak menyukai apa yang kulakukan, maka biarlah. Aku mohon lupakan aku, jauhi aku. Aku belum tahu apa yang terjadi pada Minghao lagi, aku takut dia kembali dan akan menyakiti orang-orang. Aku mohon sekali lagi, pergilah.. pergilah sekarang juga."

Tak sampai sedetik sebuah pukulan telak melayang di wajahku. Seungkwan melakukannya dengan tenaga penuh yang membuatku sedikit terhempas ke belakang. Hansol dan Jihoon yang melihat itu lantas segera menghampiri tubuhku dan membantuku menyeimbangkan tubuh.

Seungkwan memandangku nanar, kemudian berkata dengan nada kasar, "bodoh~"

Seungkwan bergerak menuju toilet, meninggalkanku juga Hansol dan Jihoon yang tak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Jihoon hanya segera memeluk tubuhku erat, yang mana terasa sangat hangat dan menenangkan. Pelan ia membisikiku dengan ucapan yang tak kalah menenangkan, membuat tangisanku semakin menjadi-jadi. Aku balas memeluk Jihoon juga Hansol. Kupeluk mereka sekuat mungkin karena aku merasa sayang dan senang memiliki mereka, teman-temanku.

"Pukulan tadi berarti bahwa ia khawatir dan sayang padamu. Kami pun merasa seperti itu untukmu. Kami tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Kami janji."

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Jihoon, Seungkwan dan Hansol pulang setelah orang tua mereka marah-marah melalui sambungan telepon. Memang salah mereka karena tidak menggubris panggilan telepon orang tua mereka. Mereka pun tidak mengabari sama sekali bahwa mereka akan menginap—kecuali Jihoon, Jihoon sudah meminta izin sebelumnya.

Pagi-pagi sekali aku menyambangi rumah Mingyu untuk memberi kabar bahwa Mingyu sedang ada di rumahku, terluka. Ibu Mingyu terdengar sangat panik dan khawatir. Aku berusaha menenangkannya dengan berkata bahwa kondisinya tidak begitu parah.

Ibu Mingyu meminta maaf padaku karena sudah membuatku kerepotan, dan ia meminta maaf lagi untuk yang kedua kali sebab ia merasa bahwa ia akan membuatku lebih kerepotan lagi. Dimana ia memintaku untuk memberi Mingyu tumpangan sampai ia menjadi sehat sepenuhnya. Tadinya ia ingin merawatnya sendiri di rumah, tetapi ia takut apa yang terjadi pada Mingyu akan membuat adiknya sedih.

Adik perempuan Mingyu sangat menyayangi Mingyu. Jika ia tahu Mingyu sakit, ia pasti akan membolos sekolah dan memilih untuk menjaga Mingyu. Tetapi sekarang adalah musim ujian, tidak mungkin adik Mingyu membolos hanya karena menjaga Mingyu.

Maka akhirnya diputuskan bahwa Mingyu akan tetap tinggal di rumahku, dan ibunya akan datang untuk merawatnya selama adik Mingyu berada di Sekolah. Itu tidak masalah bagiku, aku malah sangat setuju akan hal itu. Ya, sangat setuju. Aku senang Mingyu masih bisa tinggal di tempatku.

Dari pagi hingga sore ibu Mingyu selalu siap di rumahku. Sedangkan aku pergi kuliah bersama teman-temanku yang sifatnya semakin hari semakin melunjak. Mereka terus menanyaiku tentang hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Mingyu.

'Apa kalian pernah berciuman?'

'Bagaimana rasanya berciuman dengan Mingyu?'

'Jangan bilang kalian sudah 'tidur' bersama?'

'Apa Mingyu adalah orang yang romantis?'

'Apa Mingyu pernah membawamu terbang—mengingat ia memiliki sayap, atau melakukan apa yang dilakukan _edward_ dan _bella_ dalam serial _twilight_?'

'Apa Mingyu memiliki perut berbentuk 6 petak yang berbeda dengan perut Hansol yang hanya berbentuk 1 petak juga buncit?'

Benar-benar tidak penting.

Tetapi entah sejak kapan aku justru merasa bahwa itu menyenangkan—membahas tentang seseorang yang disukai. Seungkwan lah yang paling sering menggodaku, yang mana telah membuat wajahku beberapa kali terasa panas. Ah, ingin sekali rasanya mengubur Seungkwan di dalam tanah.

Tepat di hari ke-lima Mingyu tinggal di rumahku, dering telepon tiba-tiba terdengar dari lantai 1 di pagi hari—sangat jarang aku mendapatkan telepon dipagi hari. Aku yang baru bangun dari tidur di kamar ibuku buru-buru berlari agar sempat untuk mengangkatnya.

"Wonwoo-ya~"

"Oh, ahjumma." Ternyata sebuah telepon dari ibu Mingyu.

"Hari ini aku tidak bisa datang untuk mengurus Mingyu. Ada keperluan mendadak yang harus segera aku bereskan. Lagipula Mingyu sudah lebih baikan, tidak apa kan?"

Aku tertegun dan menjawab, "ah, tentu saja ahjumma. Kebetulan sekali hari ini aku libur, jadi ahjumma tidak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah, terima kasih banyak, Wonwoo-ya. Besok aku akan datang membawakanmu makanan. Nanti aku akan singgah membeli kepiting, hahaha..."

"Wah, terima kasih banyak ahjumma. Tidak perlu repot-repot."

"Aigo, kau yang tidak perlu sungkan begitu. Kalau begitu sudah dulu, sampai bertemu besok."

"Ah, iya, Ahjumma, hati-hati."

Kalau dipikir-pikir selama 5 hari ini aku tidak pernah berbicara sama sekali dengan Mingyu. Bukan karena kami tidak ingin, tetapi kami hanya tidak memiliki waktu untuk itu. Mingyu biasanya akan bangun setelah aku berangkat ke kampus. Dan di malam hari ketika aku pulang dia sudah tidur duluan setelah meminum obatnya.

Hari ini akan menjadi hari pertama dimana aku yang akan mengurusnya, menemaninya. Tak perlu lagi mengintipnya dari pintu, sekarang aku akan dapat duduk di dekatnya. Berbicara. Dapatkah aku melakukannya setelah apa yang telah kuperbuat padanya beberapa minggu yang lalu? Kuharap dia akan memaafkanku.

Setelah membuat sarapan pagi berupa bubur, aku lalu menghidangkannya semangkuk untuk kubawa pada Mingyu. Tanpa mengetuk pintu aku masuk ke dalam kamarku yang sengaja kupinjamkan padanya, lalu meletakkan semangkuk bubur, jus jeruk dan juga obat di atas meja.

Kukira Mingyu masih tidur, tetapi ternyata ia yang berbaring dengan posisi tengkurap itu sudah bangun sejak tadi. Dia baru saja mengakui itu.

"Akhirnya kau menghampiriku juga setelah beberapa hari ini hanya mengintip melalui pintu."

Aku tersedak ludahku sendiri dan berkata dengan sedikit salah tingkah, "siapa yang mengintipmu?"

Mingyu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah kekehan kecil.

"Jadi kau sudah baikan?" tanyaku.

Dia mengangguk. "Hmm. Ibuku pandai dalam hal ini. Dia sudah terbiasa mengurus ayahku saat ia masih hidup."

"Oh.."

Selama semenit tidak ada percakapan yang terjadi. Aku hanya terus memainkan jari-jariku, dan Mingyu disibukkan dengan sayapnya yang pelan-pelan ia gerakkan terus agar menjadi tidak kaku.

Keheningan itu pun coba-coba kuhapuskan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, "jadi, bagaimana Minghao? Kukira kau pergi dengannya."

Air muka Mingyu berubah, sekilas kulihat bola matanya berputar jengah. "Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya."

Entah kenapa udara tiba-tiba terasa begitu dingin, atau aku saja yang merasakan ini? Kini aku mengangguk mengerti dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan ruangan.

"Makan sarapanmu, panggil aku jika ada yang kau butuhkan."

Belum sempat aku berdiri, Mingyu lebih dulu menarik tanganku cepat yang membuatku terkesiap. "Apa?" tanyaku.

Mingyu memasang wajah serius. "Aku haus."

Salah satu tanganku menunjuk pada segelas jus jeruk di atas meja. "Itu. Minum segelas jus jeruk itu."

Wajah Mingyu berubah menjadi lebih serius. "Aku tidak ingin jus jeruk."

"Maksudmu air mineral?" balasku, tetapi kemudian menyeringai ketika sadar bahwa bukan itu yang Mingyu maksud. Dia menginginkan yang lain.

"Ah, aku mengerti. Dokter Kwon memberikanku 2 kantung beberapa hari yang lalu. Sebenarnya aku ingin menolaknya karena itu darah manusia, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi. Siapa tahu kau butuh sekali."

Aku ingin melepaskan tanganku dari jeratan Mingyu, tetapi sebaliknya, Mingyu sama sekali tidak memberi kelonggaran. Ia semakin menggenggam erat tanganku.

"Bolehkah.." ujar Mingyu terpotong, sebuah senyuman karismatik menghias diwajahnya, lalu ia melanjutkan "bolehkah aku meminum milikmu? Aku ingin darahmu."

Tadinya aku merasa ketakutan sekali. Tetapi aku berusaha menutupi itu dengan mengalihkan pikiranku pada apapun yang kulihat. 'Wah.. Tumpukan CD-CDku rapi sekali,' 'Wah, langit diluar sangat indah,' 'Wah, ternyata perut Mingyu berbentuk 6 petak.'

Kalimat terakhir dipikiranku membawaku kembali pada ucapan Seungkwan tempo hari. Ah, tidak penting sekali apa yang kulakukan ini.

Tiba-tiba saja Mingyu tertawa melihat reaksiku yang sepertinya tidak bisa kututupi dengan baik. Setelah itu ia melepas genggamannya, mencoba untuk mengganti topik, dan aku hanya membalas ala kadarnya.

"Kau tidak memasukkan racun di bubur itu kan?"

"Tidak," jawabku singkat masih dengan mata yang mengitari sekitar kamar.

"Kau pandai memasak kan? Jangan sampai bubur itu terasa tidak enak."

"Hmm..." masih melakukan hal yang sama.

Mingyu terdiam, tetapi seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang tertahan tenggorokannya. Aku mengintip wajahnya sebentar, gengsi, dan ia berkata, "Kenapa sejak tadi kau terus-terusan melirik dada dan perutku?"

Aku terlonjak kaget dan merasa amat malu. Aku mencoba beralasan, tetapi berbohong itu sangat sulit. Aku pun tidak ingin diam, sebab diam memiliki banyak sekali arti.

"Entahlah. Tiba-tiba saja aku mengingat pertanyaan Seungkwan yang intinya seperti ini, 'Apa Mingyu memiliki perut berbentuk 6 petak yang berbeda dengan perut Hansol yang hanya berbentuk 1 petak juga buncit?' sekarang aku tahu jawabannya, akan kuberitahu ia hari senin nanti."

Mingyu seperti sedang menahan ledakan tawa yang pasti akan membuatku sangat malu. Aku berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan wajah datarku, menghindari untuk menjadi lebih konyol lagi daripada ini.

"Sini duduklah. Kau pasti lelah berdiri terus," saran Mingyu setelah selesai dengan tawa tertahannya.

Tadinya aku ingin menolak, tetapi benar sekali bahwa aku merasa cukup lelah karena telah berdiri selama beberapa menit. Maka segera aku duduk di atas tempat tidurku yang sudah 5 hari tidak kutempati.

Mingyu yang berada tepat di sampingku terlihat sedang melirikku dan sesekali tersenyum. Itu membuatku menjadi sedikit salah tingkah. Tanpa sadar tiba-tiba saja kedua tangan Mingyu menarik tubuhku jatuh ke atas tempat tidur. Dia menindihku begitu saja, yang membuat tubuhku seperti terbelenggu. Aku kesulitan untuk bergerak, tubuhnya terasa cukup berat dan kuat.

"Lepaskan aku," pintaku ketus masih memasang wajah datar. Padahal jantungku sudah berdegup begitu kencang.

"Aku haus."

Aku mendecak sembari masih terus berusaha untuk melepaskan diri, "Akan aku ambilkan di—" belum saja aku menyelesaikan kata-kataku, Mingyu lebih dulu mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibirku yang rasanya seperti disetrum.

Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi, aku benar-benar seperti orang bisu.

Mingyu melepaskan kecupannya beberapa detik kemudian yang mungkin tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membiarkanku pergi, dan aku pun memikirkan hal yang sama.

"Kau juga menginginkan hal ini, bukan?"

Tidak—jika aku masih seperti yang dulu. Iya—jika kita berbicara mengenai masa sekarang.

Aku tidak mempermasalahkan ciuman itu, aku malah benar-benar menginginkannya.

Mingyu menggeser tubuhku untuk berbaring dengan posisi biasanya. Ia menempatkan kepalaku di atas bantal, dan dia kembali memposisikan dirinya untuk mengurungku di antara dua lengannya.

Dengan penuh kesadaran aku menempelkan kedua telapak tanganku di dadanya yang lapang. Mingyu tersenyum sedikit malu-malu kemudian kembali mendekatkan wajahnya padaku.

"Sudah kuduga bahwa kau pun menginginkannya."

"Aku cukup percaya diri untuk mengatakan bahwa aku memang menginginkannya, tetapi kau lebih menginginkannya daripada aku, bukan begitu?"

Mingyu merapikan poniku lalu meniup mataku lembut. "Kau menang, Wonwoo~"

Mingyu semakin mempersempit jarak diantara kami, dan kini wajahnya telah berada di sebelah kiriku. Dia meniup perlahan lubang telingaku, membisikkan pujian-pujian menggelikan yang tetap saja membuatku berdebar-debar dan didetik berikutnya ia telah mengecup cuping telingaku.

Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu untuk pertama kalinya membuatku sangat tergoda. Tanganku mulai bermain-main di dadanya. Tidak sekedar menempel, tetapi meraba-raba apa pun yang bisa ku jangkau.

"Jadi, apa yang selanjutnya akan kita lakukan?" tanya Mingyu dengan suara yang sengaja dibuat melembut. Suaranya membuat pikiranku menari-nari, senang sekali bisa mendengarkan itu untuk berulang-ulang kali.

"Entah. Hanya mengikuti insting?"

Mingyu kembali mengecup telinga kiriku, turun ke rahangku, lalu ke tengkukku yang membuat tubuhku seperti tersihir untuk bergerak membukakan akses baginya agar dapat mencapai setiap bagian di tubuhku.

Setiap kali Mingyu menghisap leherku, kakiku secara otomatis akan menekuk di samping kaki Mingyu. Tidak hanya itu, kedua tanganku pun secara otomatis akan bergerak lagi untuk mengelus dada dan perut Mingyu yang mana membuatnya kembang kempis. Mungkin ia merasa geli atas perlakuanku.

Tanpa meminta izin Mingyu lalu menarik bagian ujung bajuku ke atas, sampai kemudian terlepas di ujung kepala. Mingyu kembali mengangkat tubuhnya, mengawasi bagian atas tubuhku dengan sesekali melempar senyum dan gerakan menelan di jakunnya.

Lagi-lagi tanpa permisi sama sekali Mingyu langsung menyerang dadaku. Kedua tangannya mulai bermain-main di sana, dan salah satunya mulai menyentuh tonjolan yang entah sejak kapan telah menjadi tampak mengeras di sana.

Tidak hanya tangannya, perlahan-lahan Mingyu menurunkan wajahnya untuk mendekati tonjolan yang satunya. Ia meraupnya dengan bibir, lalu mengecupnya, membasahinya dengan ludah, sesekali memainkannya dengan lidah atau pun gigi-giginya yang rapi.

Setiap kali ia melakukan itu, tubuhku dibuat bergejolak. Seperti ada sesuatu yang mengaduk-aduk isi perutku, dan setelahnya mataku akan otomatis tertutup. Menikmati setiap sentuhan yang kuterima.

Mingyu kini beralih pada bibirku kembali. Ia tidak sekedar mengecupku saja, tetapi ia benar-benar menciumku. Menghisap masuk bibir dan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, bahkan sesekali menggigit bibir bawahku hingga terasa sesuatu yang anyir di sana. Bibirku menjadi terluka, dan ia masih terus menghisapnya, menghisap darahku.

Tadinya kukira itu akan menyakitkan, tetapi justru sebaliknya. Itu sangat menggairahkan. Sembari melihat Mingyu yang masih sibuk dengan bibirku, kedua tanganku kini mulai berpetualang untuk mencari sesuatu yang baru. Tanpa kupinta kedua tanganku telah jatuh pada sesuatu yang tercetak dibalik celana pendek Mingyu.

Aku meremasnya cukup kuat, yang kemudian membuat perlakuan Mingyu terhenti. Mingyu menjauhkan wajahnya dariku, dan bersamaan dengan itu, kedua sayap Mingyu tiba-tiba saja membuka lebar, benar-benar lebar yang terlihat sangat indah. Aku dibuat terpukau oleh itu, kemudian berkata, "kau sedang memamerkannya padaku?"

Mingyu tersenyum menggoda dan menjawab, "tidak, itu refleks. Biasanya akan seperti itu ketika aku menjadi sangat sangat bergairah."

"Ah, jadi kau sudah sangat bergairah?" tanyaku yang sebenarnya tidak perlu.

"Tentu saja," jawab Mingyu singkat, dilanjutkan dengan sebuah desisan ketika kedua tanganku kembali menyentuh gundukan tadi, dan bahkan akan segera menariknya keluar setelah kedua tanganku kumasukkan ke dalam kain tipis itu.

Milik Mingyu terasa begitu penuh di tanganku, membuatku mulai menerka-nerka seberapa besar ukuran dan panjangnya. Mungkinkah tidak jauh berbeda dengan milikku? Lagi-lagi aku memikirkan hal yang tidak penting dan itu terasa lucu.

Pelan aku membawa milik Mingyu untuk menyentuh milikku sendiri yang masih berada di balik celana tidurku. Aku menggeseknya lembut, yang membuat milikku terasa semakin mengeras, bahkan sepertinya telah mengeluarkan beberapa cairan.

Mingyu yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar, buru-buru membantu untuk membuka celanaku dan menyingkirkannya secepat mungkin. Kini kami benar-benar tak tertutupi apapun. Kami memandang satu sama lain, sesekali menggigit bibir kami masing-masing. Dan itu semakin menjadi-jadi saat aku membawa kembali milik Mingyu untuk bertemu dengan milikku.

Aku menggeseknya perlahan..perlahan.. yang membuat tubuhku mulai mengelinjang. Aku bertanya, "bagaimana cara memasukkannya?" dan dengan telaten Mingyu mengarahkanku untuk menuju proses itu.

Saat pertama kali memasukkannya, terasa sekali sakit yang seperti terbakar. Aku sempat memarahinya dan menyuruhnya berhenti, tetapi ia ternyata tidak mudah menyerah. Dia melakukannya lagi dengan menggunakan lebih banyak pelumas sampai kemudian dia masuk sepenuhnya, dan mulai memompaku dengan gerakan lambat lambat nan lembut. Cukup lembut untuk tidak membuatku kesakitan.

Semua terasa menyenangkan, mendebarkan, candu, utamanya ketika Mingyu menyemburkan cairannya di dalamku. Hangat sekali rasanya di pagi yang gerimis ini. Aku yang lelah segera menarik tubuh Mingyu untuk memeluknya. Dengan penuh ketulusan aku berujar padanya, "maafkan aku tentang waktu itu.. dan.. aku mencintaimu."

"Tak perlu kukatakan lagi, kau sudah tahu pasti apa jawabanku untuk itu."

"Katakan.."

"Kau milikku, Jeon Wonwoo. Aku mencintaimu."

 **TBC!**


	11. Chapter 10

Berhari-hari telah berlalu dan hubunganku dengan Mingyu pun semakin membaik. Sebenarnya secara resmi kami telah menjalin hubungan spesial. Kami akhirnya benar-benar berpacaran—kali ini bukan rumor lagi. Sungguh lucu. Meski begitu aku selalu menekankan pada Mingyu untuk terus merahasiakannya sebab aku tak ingin orang-orang—terutama kawan Mingyu—menjadi dendam padaku karena telah merebutnya. Selain itu aku juga tidak suka terlihat menonjol. Menjadi kekasih Mingyu tentunya pasti akan membuatku menonjol jika orang-orang mengetahuinya. Itu tentunya akan sangat sangat mengganggu ketentramanku.

Tadinya aku ingin merahasiakannya dari kawan-kawanku juga, tetapi Jihoon terlalu pandai membaca situasi, jadi tidak ada pembelaan lagi. Aku harus mengaku secepatnya. Sebelum mereka marah—sebelum Seungkwan marah—dan aku tak ingin itu terjadi lagi untuk kesekian kali. Sekarang aku ingin menjadi teman yang sebenarnya.

Selaku pria membosankan dan kolot, kebiasaanku untuk menyambangi perpustakaan masih terus kulakukan dan selamanya mungkin tak akan pernah hilang. Seperti sekarang—tepatnya pada malam hari menuju pukul 8, aku sedang menyusuri tiap deret rak yang berisi susunan buku-buku sastra lama di perpustakaan kota, alih-alih menemani Seungkwan dan Hansol mencari baju yang akan mereka gunakan ke acara ulang tahun adik angkatan kami yang bernama Siyeon pada hari rabu nanti. Aku menolak ikut karena aku memilih untuk menggunakan pakaian yang ada di lemariku saja yang kurasa masih layak.

Saat ini aku menemukan satu buah novel klasik karya Jane Austen berjudul sense and sensibility yang sepertinya akan menarik. Entahlah... aku tidak pernah membaca novel sebelumnya jadi aku masih ragu-ragu dengan apa yang kupikirkan tadi.

Kuambil novel bersampul coklat tebal nan bau rayap itu, lalu mulai membuka beberapa halaman yang ditulis dengan bahasa inggris. Bahasa yang digunakan amat rapi dan kaku, mengingatkan akan diriku sendiri. Hanya dengan itu aku jadi yakin untuk membawanya pulang untuk kubaca nanti malam.

Semoga saja aku sempat untuk membacanya.

Aku baru saja akan kembali ke tempat duduk ketika terdengar seseorang tiba-tiba saja seperti memanggilku dari arah belakang. Seseorang itu tidak memanggilku dengan keras, lebih tepatnya ia berbisik dengan suara nyaris seperti desisan ular. Aku segera menoleh melalui atas bahuku dan menemukan Jun yang tengah berdiri tepat diujung rak sebelah kanan seraya melemparkan senyuman tipis yang menawan.

Melihat itu membuatku teringat akan ucapan Mingyu mengenai terkaannya bahwa Jun sedang menjaga _image_ nya dihadapanku karena ia sepertinya sedang menyukaiku.

Aku jadi agak was-was setelah itu. "Oh, Jun. Hai."

Jun lalu berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. "Kemana saja kau akhir-akhir ini?" tanyanya setelah jarak kami sudah jauh lebih dekat.

"Aku di rumah."

"Pantas saja aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu disini lagi."

"Sebenarnya aku hanya datang di siang hari untuk beberapa menit," jelasku lalu menunjuk pada meja dibelakangku, "bagaimana jika kita berbicara di sana saja?"

Jun cepat-cepat menolak sembari mulai menahan pergelangan tanganku saat aku baru saja akan memutar tubuhku. Aku yang merasa tidak nyaman lantas segera memaksanya untuk melepas genggamannya, sebab jujur saja aku merasa risih. Aku begitu risih bila disentuh oleh sesama laki-laki. Termasuk Jihoon, Seungkwan, Hansol, namun terkecuali Mingyu.

Mingyu anehnya tidak membuatku merasa seperti seorang gay, padahal tak dapat dipungkiri lagi bahwasanya sekarang aku adalah seorang gay. Tetapi aku tidak ingin mengakui itu.

"Maaf hehehe... Kau sensitif sekali seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini kau lebih galak." Jun berusaha untuk tetap terlihat baik-baik saja meski kuyakin bahwa ia sempat merasa sakit hati akan perbuatanku barusan.

"Tidak, Jun. Ini salahku. Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terkejut."

"Ya, aku tahu."

"Jadi... bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyaku berusaha membuat percakapan kami tidak menjadi canggung. Jun lantas tersenyum menanggapi usahaku itu. "Aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya agak bosan. Aku kehilangan teman untuk bercakap-cakap selama beberapa waktu dan aku sekarang begitu khawatir padamu. Dan aku mendengar cerita tentang ibumu. Beberapa media memberitakannya dan hampir semua orang dijurusanku membahasnya di kampus. Aku jadi mengetahuinya."

Jun mengatakannya dengan cara yang terdengar dewasa, lugas dan tulus membuatku menggaruk-garuk leherku pelan karena merasa masih belum terbiasa dengan perubahan sikapnya. Jujur saja aku merindukan sifatnya yang lebih kekanakan dan penuh antusias.

"Maaf karena tidak memberitahumu lebih dulu, Jun," ujarku sebenarnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah. Aku tidak tahu aku berhasil menunjukkannya diwajahku atau tidak. Kuharap ia dapat melihat itu.

"Tak apa, Wonwoo-ya. Aku mengerti. Sebelumnya kau juga memang tidak pernah berbagi cerita denganku tentang keluargamu atau kehidupanmu dengan teman-temanmu. Jadi.. kurasa wajar saja jika kau tidak memberitahuku."

Tiba-tiba saja aku dihinggapi sebuah perasaan yang lebih daripada rasa bersalah karena tidak memberitahunya tentang keadaanku dan ibuku. Sebuah perasaan dimana aku merasa begitu jahat padanya karena selama ini aku tidak benar-benar memperlakukannya sebagai teman yang baik. Dia tentu masuk dalam kategori teman baik. Tetapi aku rasa aku memang tidak pernah membuatnya menjadi seperti itu.

Aku hanya datang padanya untuk bercerita ketika aku memiliki keluhan. Bahkan dia sering kujadikan tempatku membuang amarah. Dan dia selalu memiliki waktu untuk menemaniku ketika aku sedang kesepian.

Aku seperti hanya memanfaatkannya saja. Aku benar-benar jahat. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak memikirkan itu sebelumnya?

"Jun. Aku sungguh merasa bersalah. Maafkan aku," ujarku lagi yang kali ini benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh. Bukan hanya untuk berbasa-basi.

Jun tertawa lucu lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. "Jangan menciptakan kecanggungan, Wonwoo-ya. Aku sungguh tak apa."

Aku hanya mengangguk saat mendengar ucapannya, lalu berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya duduk di kursi lagi karena jujur saja, berbicara sambil berdiri adalah bukanlah hal yang mudah. Namun ketika saranku sudah kuucapkan, Jun malah buru-buru menolak dengan alasan bahwa di sana kami tidak bisa berbicara dengan bebas. Ada banyak orang yang duduk di sekitar sana dan mereka pasti akan terganggu dengan percakapan kami.

"Aku ingin menceritakan mengenai ibuku padamu sekarang tetapi.. kau tahu.. sebenarnya aku sedang berusaha untuk melupakannya. Namun kurasa kali ini tidak ap—" ucapanku terpotong oleh Jun yang tiba-tiba saja menempelkan salah satu jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Keningku bertaut dan kedua mataku mungkin telah tampak juling karena melihat jarinya yang masih menempel didepan bibirku itu.

"Tak apa. Lain kali saja kau ceritakan," kata Jun memaklumi.

Aku segera berdeham tak nyaman akan perilakunya yang membuatnya segera sadar.

"Ah, maaf. Tadinya aku hanya ingin bercanda."

Candaan menggoda. Aku tidak tahu kapan Jun belajar tentang hal itu.

"Jadi.. Apa yang kau baca sekarang, setelah kau memutuskan untuk tidak membaca buku legenda atau fantasi atau semacamnya lagi?" tanyaku berusaha mengubah topik lagi sembari menahan kedua tungkaiku yang mulai terasa pegal. "Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kabar kakekmu? Entah kenapa aku begitu penasaran padanya."

Jun mulai terkikik pelan saat mendengarku membahas mengenai kakeknya. Sedetik kemudian dia menjawab, "kakekku itu benar-benar terkutuk dan gila. Sebenarnya dia menyuruh kami datang ke Cina hanya untuk menghadiri acara pernikahannya dengan seorang gadis berusia 17 tahun. Bayangkan betapa memalukannya itu. Aku sampai kehabisan kata-kata."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya," jawab Jun terlihat agak kesal. "Seluruh keluargaku merasa malu dengan perbuatan kakekku itu. Terutama ibuku. Untuk sementara waktu ibuku tidak ingin berbicara dengan kakekku. Masalahnya adalah gadis itu bukan gadis baik-baik, melainkan rubah. Rubah yang gemar mengambil uang begitu banyak dari kakekku."

"Tapi gadis itu memang cantik, kuakui. Kalau saja dia tidak seperti rubah dan tidak terlalu tinggi, aku pasti sudah akan menggodanya. Aku akan merebutnya dari kakek," lanjut Jun terdengar arogan yang membuatku tertawa agak keras dan mulai mendapatkan beberapa teguran dari pengunjung lainnya.

Aku segera berdeham dan menunduk menutupi wajahku. "Ah, ini semua karena kau, Jun," kataku melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada Jun. Jun jadi tersenyum melihatku dan itu membuatku bertanya-tanya. "Kenapa?"

Jun menggeleng pelan. "Baru kali ini aku mendengarmu tertawa karena leluconku."

"Kau begitu percaya diri. Aku sedang mengejekmu karena itu."

"Aku pantas percaya diri karena aku tampan hehehe.."

"Kau aneh. Kau pria aneh yang selalu bermimpi untuk menjadi _werewolf_ , vampir atau sejenisnya. Mana ada wanita yang mau denganmu."

Tiba-tiba saja raut wajah Jun berubah tenang. Terlalu tenang. "Aku tidak seperti itu lagi." Lalu ia mulai tersenyum kembali. "Aku memutuskan untuk berubah dan menjadi lebih normal dan masuk akal dan lebih pandai... sepertimu."

Aku terdiam mematung saat mendengar ucapannya. "Apa? Apa yang barusan kau katakan?"

Jun lebih melebarkan senyum manisnya. "Aku ingin menjadi sepertimu, agar kau ingin memandangku lebih daripada seorang teman biasa."

Lalu Jun tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku membuat sekujur romaku meremang tegang. Novel karya Jane Austen yang kulupakan namun masih berada dalam genggamanku nyaris terjatuh saat hidung Jun mulai menyentuh hidungku. Setengah detik kemudian bibir Jun mulai lebih dekat dan dekat padaku, kemudian tanpa kutahui dia telah mengambil kecupan dariku. Kecupan pelan nan lembut yang membuatku terbelalak kaget.

Saat sadar aku segera melemparinya dengan kuat novel tebal yang kupegang. Novel itu mengenai perutnya yang membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Tidak ada perasaan lainnya yang menghampiriku selain kekesalan dan amarah. Dalam sekejap penghargaanku padanya seolah hilang bersama ketenanganku.

Aku kemudian berujar datar padanya. "Aku bukan gay, Jun." Lalu pergi meninggalkannya sendiri yang masih mengerang kesakitan. Ia memanggil-manggil namaku dibelakang yang tidak kugubris sama sekali. Beberapa orang yang berada di sana melihatiku dengan raut bingung yang kubalas dengan tatapan tak peduli. Dan yang kuingat setelah itu adalah bahwa aku mulai berlari menuju trotoar yang akan membawaku pada jembatan penyeberangan yang setiap hari kulewati selama beberapa kali untuk menuju rumahku.

Namun di tengah jembatan penyeberangan aku lantas bertemu Mingyu yang sedang berdiri bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Wajahnya menghadap ke langit malam yang kelam. Langkahku kemudian berhenti saat tatapannya pindah padaku yang saat ini mungkin terlihat agak panik. Mingyu lalu berkata dengan suara _husky_ nya, "kau pulang lebih cepat."

Aku langsung mengangguk dan mulai menunduk, berusaha menenangkan bathin sesegera mungkin agar ia tidak curiga. Curiga akan kepanikan yang kualami akibat kecupan singkat yang Jun berikan secara tiba-tiba beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Aku baru akan pergi ke perpustakaan untuk menemuimu," lanjut Mingyu lagi, mulai membawa tubuh agak berototnya mendekatiku.

Aku sempat berpikir, _apa Mingyu benar-benar jujur bahwa ia baru akan pergi ke perpustakaan?_ Kuharap itu sungguhan sehingga setidaknya aku tidak perlu cemas kalau-kalau dia melihat apa yang Jun lakukan terhadapku tadi.

"Oh, benarkah? Harusnya kau menghubungiku dulu," kataku cepat dengan cukup tenang. Mingyu membalas ucapanku dengan sebuah seringaian menggoda. "Bukankah akan menjadi semacam kejutan jika aku datang tiba-tiba?"

Aku tertawa kikuk dan menjawab, "ya. Kau benar juga."

Mingyu tiba-tiba memicingkan matanya setelah mendengar ucapanku yang membuatku semakin panik akan ketahuan. Maka segera aku mempersempit jarak kami lalu menarik tubuhnya, memeluknya agak manja.

"Kau cukup romantis, Mingyu."

"Jangan memanggil namaku."

"Sayang~..." kataku lagi sembari memutar bola mata.

Masih dalam pelukannya aku merasakan gejolak aneh di dalam perutku. Seperti ingin untuk muntah dan itu amat menyengsarakanku. Aku tidak tahu ini efek dari kecupan Jun tadi atau tidak. Satu yang jelas bahwa setiap kali aku memvisualisasi wajah Jun di dalam pikiranku, di saat itu juga aku segera ingin muntah. Ya aku merasa agak jijik, dan baru kali ini terjadi padaku. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya ketika aku melakukannya dengan Mingyu. Bahkan sejak pertama kali Mingyu melakukan itu padaku.

Mungkin aku sudah merasa cukup muak dengan apa yang kurasakan barusan, sehingga membuatku dengan berani segera mengecup bibir Mingyu yang membuatnya terkesiap kaget.

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya cepat ketika bibirku tak lagi menyentuhnya.

"Aku hanya rindu padamu jadi aku ingin sekali menciummu," balasku beralasan. Padahal sebenarnya aku hanya sedang ingin melupakan bayangan tentang perbuatan Jun tadi.

"Tapi yang kau lakukan itu bukan ciuman, sayang. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan."

Mingyu segera menarik tanganku cepat dan membawaku untuk bersandar pada pagar pembatas. Mengingatkanku akan kejadian masa lalu dimana untuk pertama kalinya kami berciuman.

Kedua mata Mingyu mulai berkedip-kedip nakal dan tubuhnya yang lebih besar telah mengurungku agar tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan diri darinya—meskipun sebenarnya aku memang tidak berniat untuk melakukan itu. Dengan pengucapan yang begitu jelas dan penuh percaya diri ia berkata, "ini baru disebut ciuman. Ciuman yang paling menenangkan." Dan setelah itu dia langsung melumat bibirku dengan begitu cepat dan dalam.

Kedua tubuh kami bergerak seirama, saling mendamba. Ia menghisap bibir bawahku sedang aku menghisap bibir atasnya. Saliva kami saling menyatu dan begitupun perasaan kami. Dalam sekejap bayangan tentang Jun menghilang begitu saja dikepalaku dan mulai tergantikan oleh kekosongan, sebab saat ini aku benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang sedang kurasakan pada tubuhku yaitu sensasi membara di dalam dada, mendamba. Tiba-tiba aku menginginkan lebih dan sepertinya Mingyu telah merasakan hal yang sama.

Setelah kami nyaris kehabisan nafas Mingyu lalu berbisik tepat di samping telingaku. "Kau ingin terbang bersamaku?"

"Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir menuju jam 9."

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Kita jalan saja." Kemudian mulai meninggalkannya yang sepertinya ingin memaksaku.

"Tapi itu akan lebih cepat, dan kau tidak pernah terbang bersamaku."

Aku menghentikan langkahku dan berbalik melihatnya. "Apa kau memiliki kemampuan untuk membuat kita _invinsible_ sehingga tidak akan ada yang melihat kita di atas sana?"

"Hehehe.. Ayolah~ tidak akan ada yang melihat kita~" pintanya manja yang lagi-lagi membuatku memutar mata.

"Aku mau kita jalan saja, Mingyu."

"Baiklah," balasnya pasrah yang diam-diam membuatku tersenyum. Mingyu semakin membuatku mencintainya setiap kali ia menyerah untuk berdebat denganku.

.

.

.

Aku dan Mingyu paling senang menghabiskan waktu bersama di tempat tidur setelah kami selesai bercinta. Seperti sekarang, dimana aku sedang sibuk dengan foto jawaban tugas nomer 4 yang Jihoon kirimkan untukku dan Mingyu yang sedang sibuk bermanja-manja padaku dengan cara menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya dipipiku juga meraba-raba pahaku yang telanjang.

Ngomong-ngomong saat ini posisi kami tengah berbaring di tempat tidurku dengan salah satu kakiku yang terangkat ke perutnya—dia yang membawanya ke sana. Mingyu tidak menggunakan apapun selain selimut sedangkan aku menggunakan kemejanya dan celana dalam baru yang kuambil dari dalam lemari. Aku sengaja memakai kemeja Mingyu karena aku sangat menyukai ukurannya yang besar. Selain itu aku juga suka dengan aroma tubuh Mingyu yang klasik yaitu seperti aroma vanilla.

Mingyu mungkin mulai bosan karena kuabaikan sehingga membuatnya mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dari mulutnya. Seperti kelelawar, lumba-lumba, kucing. Dia benar-benar terlihat imut saat melakukannya. Tak sampai semenit kemudian Mingyu lalu mengambil alih konsentrasiku dengan memaksaku untuk melihat dan mendengarnya.

"Kau terlalu banyak belajar. Berhenti belajar!"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Ini tugas untuk besok, aku harus menyamakannya dengan jawaban Jihoon. Dan kau, belajarlah juga agar nanti kau mengerti. Sebentar lagi masa cutimu berakhir, bukan?"

Mingyu terlihat merengut, lalu buru-buru menghadangku yang tadinya ingin mengambil ponselku lagi untuk melihat kiriman foto terbaru Jihoon. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah lulus?"

Aku berpura-pura berpikir keras. "Aku akan mencari kerja. Setelah itu mencari seorang wanita cantik untuk kunikahi lalu memiliki 2 orang anak."

Mingyu merengut lagi dan kali ini tampak benar-benar menyedihkan. "Jadi kau akan meninggalkanku?"

Aku melihatnya dengan wajah serius. "Kita tidak bisa melihat masa depan. Apapun bisa terjadi."

"Setidaknya beri aku harapan. Buat aku berharap dan itu akan membuatku senang."

"Aku hanya mencoba untuk berpikir realistis."

"Hah~" Mingyu mendesah berat. "Kau benar-benar... baiklah. Tak apa. Aku mengerti."

Aku mulai membawa tubuhku untuk berbaring menyamping, menghadap padanya lalu bertanya, "lalu kau. Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah selesai kuliah?"

Mingyu tersenyum dengan lebar. "Aku akan menikah denganmu dan kita akan hidup berdua untuk selamanya. Kita akan hidup berpindah-pindah. Kita pergi kemanapun kita ingin. Aku ingin membawamu terbang bersamaku. Itu pasti akan menyenangkan."

"Hanya berdua?" tanyaku memastikan.

"Ya. Kau ingin kita memiliki anak?"

Aku mencoba berpikir. "Entahlah..."

Mingyu menyeringai tipis sembari memainkan rambut-rambut kecil disekitar telingaku. "Kita benar-benar berbeda, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui.

"Tapi aku begitu menyukaimu. Meskipun awalnya aku sangat terganggu," jelasnya.

"Aku juga," akuku menyetujui lagi.

"Aku selalu memperhatikanmu sejak dulu dan segala tingkahmu benar-benar membuatku tidak mengerti."

Aku mencoba menerka apa yang selanjutnya akan dia katakan. "Aku begitu kaku dan kau begitu bebas. Aku mengerti."

"Dan aku ingin sekali membawamu untuk melihat dunia yang luas ini agar kau berpikir lebih terbuka. Lebih terbuka lagi lalu bermimpi lebih tinggi. Karena aku yakin kau mampu meraihnya. Kau seorang pejuang."

"Aku bukan pejuang. Aku orang biasa yang tidak suka bermuluk-muluk dan terlibat masalah, Mingyu."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkan apa-apa tanpa terlibat masalah, Sayang. Dan ngomong-ngomong berhenti memanggil namaku. Panggil aku _sayang_."

"Ya, sayang," ucapku cepat. "Ada masalah yang memang harus dihindari, sayang. Kita perlu berhati-hati terhadap masalah."

"Semakin besar masalah yang dihadapi, semakin besar pelajaran yang didapat."

"Ya, terserah kau saja, biang masalah," ucapku akhirnya tak ingin memperpanjang percakapan omong kosong kami. Atau tidak.. bukan omong kosong. Apa yang barusan ia katakan padaku membuatku memikirkan kembali setiap masalah yang pernah kuhadapi. Dan benar bahwa setiap masalah yang telah kuselesaikan selalu membawa sesuatu berupa pelajaran berharga yang tidak bisa kudapatkan ketika aku hanya berdiam diri bersembunyi.

Mungkin aku dapat menjadi seorang pejuang seperti yang ia katakan tetapi kukira belum saatnya. Entahlah... aku belum terlalu memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan selanjutnya. Aku belum benar-benar memiliki rencana matang untuk masa depanku.

Kulihat Mingyu sudah akan tertidur ketika tiba-tiba saja bayangan Minghao terlintas dikepalaku setelah kami selesai membahas tentang _masalah_.

Aku buru-buru mengecup bibir Mingyu agar ia terbangun kembali dan itu berhasil. Ia bertanya, "ada apa, sayang?"

Aku meneguk salivaku ragu. "Ini tentang Minghao."

Wajah Mingyu terlihat mulai enggan untuk mendengar kata-kataku selanjutnya. Aku pun melanjutkan, "dimana dia sekarang? Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa kau—apa kau—" ucapanku terpotong saat kulihat Mingyu hampir menutup matanya lagi. "Kau tidak membunuhnya, kan?"

Mingyu akhirnya membuka matanya lagi setelah beberapa detik. Ia mulai menghela nafas panjang dan akhirnya berkata, "baiklah. akan aku ceritakan."

Aku menatapnya lagi dengan serius, menunggu apa yang selanjutnya akan keluar dari bibir berwarna gelapnya yang sangat senang kukecup.

"Hanya sekali ini saja. Lain kali jangan menyebut namanya lagi dihadapanku, mengerti?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan, lalu buru-buru memberikan kecupan lagi untuknya.

"Aku tidak membunuhnya."

Mendengar itu membuatku agak ketakutan. Bibirku lantas terasa agak bergetar, lalu aku berkata,"jadi.. dia masih berkeliaran? Atau bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak suka aku tidak membunuhnya?" tanyanya penasaran.

"Tidak! Maksudku.. Aku akan tidak suka jika kau membunuhnya karena bagaimana pun, sejahat apapun dia, dia tidak boleh mati kecuali itu sudah ditetapkan oleh hukum negara kita."

Mingyu menyeringai lucu. "Kau pernah berharap agar kau bisa membunuhnya."

"Saat itu aku sedang kacau. Dan aku tidak akan pernah dapat melakukan itu. Kau tahu bahwa aku hanya dapat mengatakannya melalui mulutku."

"Kau bermulut besar.."

"Ya. Seperti itu," balasku cepat. "Aku bersyukur kau tidak membunuhnya tetapi aku juga merasa agak was-was jika sampai ia berkeliaran lagi, membunuh orang lain lagi."

"Dia tidak akan melakukan itu." Mingyu berkata cepat sedetik setelahku.

"Maksudmu?" keningku berkerut tak mengerti.

"Saat kami bertemu, awalnya ia benar-benar terlihat ramah. Ia meminta agar ia dan aku dapat hidup bersama karena kebetulan kami adalah mahluk sejenis. Ya.. aku agak terpancing dengan ucapannya, sebab aku benar-benar putus asa saat itu. Kau menyuruhku pergi, dan aku merasa bahwa benar semua terjadi karenaku. Tetapi kemudian Minghao seolah memintaku untuk membunuhmu karena apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku.. dan.."

Mingyu menjelaskan terpotong, sedang aku memilih untuk bergeming dan terus menatapnya yang sepertinya tak ingin melanjutkan apa yang diceritakan.

Namun beruntung dia berani melanjutkan.

"Dan.. aku terpancing lagi, Wonwoo. Dia begitu pandai mengendalikan orang, aku sudah pernah menceritakannya padamu, bukan? Dia tidak pernah berhasil melakukannya padaku sebelumnya dan hari itu adalah kali pertama ia nyaris berhasil. Aku kembali untuk membunuhmu pada suatu hari dan aku melihatmu disini, tertidur sembari mengigaukan namaku dalam tangisanmu. Aku lalu merasa amat bersalah."

"Kau ternyata tidak main-main dengan ucapanmu. Kau menyukaiku. Tidak, kau mencintaiku. Kau berharap aku kembali."

Aku pernah berkata bahwa aku bukanlah seseorang yang mudah menangis dan ya, itu benar. Bahkan sekarang pun aku sangat ingin sekali menangis tetapi hatiku terlalu keras. Aku terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan semua emosiku, kekhawatiranku, kebahagiaanku atas apa yang kudengar dari cerita Mingyu saat ini.

Jadi kuputuskan untuk hanya mendekat padanya, menyusupkan kepalaku diceruk lehernya sembari masih menahan tangis. Aku mengucapkan terima kasihku karena tidak melakukan apa yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan dan Mingyu kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah itu aku pergi lagi lebih jauh. Sendirian.. aku tidak kembali untuk bertemu Minghao tetapi ia menemukanku. Ia menyerangku karena kesal. Aku tak melawannya karena aku tak bisa. Aku selalu mengingatmu yang terus mengatakan untuk tidak membunuh siapapun. Dia membuat sayapku terluka, dan setelah itu dia terlihat benar-benar kacau. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan tetapi tiba-tiba saja ia menghunus jantungnya sendiri dengan kuku-kukunya dan aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku berusaha terbang membawanya ke depan rumahnya, setelah itu aku kemari. Menemui.. aku tidak tahu harus menemui siapa lagi selain kau. Aku bahkan lupa dengan ibuku sendiri."

"Mingyu..." panggilku akhirnya. "Sayang.." ralatku cepat. "Maafkan aku... Sungguh maafkan aku."

"Tidak, sayang. Bukan salahmu."

"Dan terima kasih. Terima kasih karena telah kembali," lanjutku lagi seraya mengecup ceruk lehernya.

Sepertinya kali ini aku telah menangis, sebab aku dapat merasakan sesuatu yang hangat seperti mengaliri pipiku. Mingyu terus mendekapku erat yang membuatku semakin merasa bersalah tetapi juga bersyukur. Benar bahwa aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, tetapi aku harap apa yang Mingyu mimpikan akan dapat terjadi. Bahwa kami akan hidup bersama selamanya dikemudian hari untuk melihat dunia yang lebih luas dari yang sebelumnya pernah kubayangkan.

.

Keesokan harinya sebuah masalah muncul lagi. Entahlah... masalah itu membuatku sakit kepala. Semua bermula ketika Mingyu dan Jun bertemu di kampus, kemudian sesuatu yang terjadi setelahnya adalah Jun memukul Mingyu dengan begitu hebat yang membuat Mingyu tak bisa berkutik untuk melawannya. Aku tak tahu itu terjadi karena Jun memang hebat atau Mingyu yang kehilangan kekuatannya.

 **TBC**

 **P.S saya butuh bantuan untuk ending ff yang bikin saya pusing tujuh keliling ini.**


	12. Chapter 11

Aku tiba di kampus pada pagi hari, ketika beberapa orang bergerombol pada satu titik yang menciptakan kebisingan. Kupikir mereka sedang mengerumini seorang artis seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun ternyata tidak. Kekasih dan teman baikku lah yang telah menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Mingyu dan Jun yang tengah bertengkar.

"Jangan pikir aku akan percaya pada kata-katamu!" Begitu bentak Jun kepada Mingyu.

Saat itu, tubuh Mingyu telah tersungkur di atas tanah. Bibirnya merilis sebuah senyuman kecil mengejek, lalu setelahnya ia berkata dengan begitu santai. "Tanya saja padanya." Lalu salah satu jarinya menunjuk padaku. Padaku yang baru saja bergabung dengan kerumunan penonton. Dan kini pandangan orang-orang telah berpindah kepadaku.

"Wonwoo-ya~!" Jun menatapku dengan pandangan gelisah. "Jangan katakan padaku itu benar, bahwa Kau dan Mingyu..."

Awalnya aku hanya memilih untuk diam. Aku curiga bahwa yang ia maksud adalah mengenai hubunganku dengan Mingyu.

"Kau dan Mingyu telah menjalin kasih."

Tepat!

Aku melirik Mingyu sejenak untuk sekedar menghakiminya. Menyalahkannya atas kecerobohannya. Dan setelah itu, ia hanya membalas tatapanku dengan membuang muka. Jelas-jelas ia tidak ingin melihatku marah.

Aku sempat berpikir untuk berkata, 'Sama seperti sebelumnya, itu hanya sebuah rumor tidak penting.' Namun jauh di lubuk hatiku, aku sejujurnya ingin mengakui semuanya. Meskipun kelak ini akan merubah kehidupanku.

Pandangan orang-orang tentu saja akan berubah, begitu pun sikap mereka terhadapku. Entah akan membaik, atau justru memburuk. Satu yang jelas bahwa ini merupakan kali pertama—aku tidak memedulikan hal tersebut.

"Ya. Kami menjalin kasih," akuku pada akhirnya dengan setenang mungkin. Dan jawabanku itu telah berhasil membuat orang-orang menganga tak percaya, ada pula beberapa yang mengeluarkan suara antusias.

Jun meresponnya dengan desahan kecewa, sedang Mingyu.. Aku tidak mengerti. Dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia terlihat terlalu datar kala itu.

.

.

.

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwasanya aku dan Mingyu telah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Berita tersebut telah sampai pula ke telinga para dosen yang kukenal, sehingga membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. 'Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?' mungkin itu salah satu pertanyaan yang muncul di benak mereka. Dan ketika aku bertanya pada diriku sendiri, aku hanya dapat menemukan sebuah jawaban yang sama.

Aku sedang jatuh cinta.

Dan aku menyukai perasaan ini.

Sore di hari yang sama dengan hari ketika Mingyu dan Jun bertengkar, aku memutuskan untuk untuk berkunjung ke rumah Mingyu. Aku bertemu dengan adik perempuannya yang bernama Minseo. Dia memiliki ekspresi yang tampak sedikit jutek, tetapi gaya bicaranya terdengar menyenangkan.

Aku bertanya, "apa Mingyu ada di kamarnya?" Dan dia berkata bahwa Mingyu ada di sana.

"Aku tadi melihatnya sedang membaca sebuah buku. Dan kurasa itu adalah buku mata kuliahnya. Entah kenapa itu membuatku takut," kata Minseo selanjutnya sembari berpura-pura bahwa seluruh bulu-bulunya merinding.

Sengaja aku masuk ke kamar Mingyu tanpa permisi, dengan tujuan untuk mengagetkannya. Dan tentu saja itu tidak membuatnya kaget. Ia pasti sudah mendengar suaraku di bawah. Namun meskipun begitu, aku telah berhasil memergokinya. Ternyata Minseo tidak berbohong ; Mingyu sedang membaca buku riset operasi.

Ia berusaha menyembunyikan buku yang ia pegang tadi ke bokongnya lalu mengomel. "Sejak kapan kau masuk ke kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintu?" dan aku membalas, "sejak aku penasaran dengan apa yang Minseo katakan padaku tadi."

Melihat wajahnya yang masih tampak tegang kala itu membuatku semakin ingin berbuat jahil. Aku mendorong tubuhku sendiri untuk lebih dekat padanya, mengintip sedikit-sedikit sesuatu yang sejak tadi ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya, lalu akhirnya berujar.

"Jadi, kau sedang belajar?"

Dia bukan tipe orang yang gemar mengelak sepertiku. Sehingga tanpa berkata apapun lagi, ia langsung menunjukkan buku yang dibacanya sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya sedang tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kekasihku tidak mencariku, dan saat mataku tanpa sengaja menemukan benda itu, otomatis aku teringat akan dirimu lagi. Aku penasaran apa yang membuatmu senang membaca buku super membosankan seperti ini. jadi.. begitulah."

Setelah duduk dipinggiran tempat tidurnya, aku lalu tertawa kecil. "Sama halnya dengan perasaan yang kau miliki padaku. Aku tidak jauh berbeda dengan buku yang kau sebut membosankan itu."

"Kau memang membosankan."

Aku hanya tertawa menanggapinya.

"Kecuali saat di atas tempat tidur." Lalu ia mendorong tubuhku jatuh di atas tempat tidurnya yang wangi seperti vanilla. Mungkin juga persik. Entahlah.

Saat Mingyu membuat gerakan seperti ia akan menjejalkan poniku ke belakang telinga, ia berkata, "apakah kau tahu mengapa Mr. Darcy tiba-tiba saja jatuh cinta kepada Miss Elizabeth selain karena ia rendah hati, memiliki harga diri tinggi, dan juga tegas?"

Kedua alisku terasa bertaut karena tak mengerti. "Aku tidak mengenal siapa mereka jadi lupakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan."

"Baiklah. Siapa mereka itu tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah bahwa Miss Elizabeth adalah seseorang yang cantik."

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Kau sama cantiknya dengannya. Oh, tidak. Kau lebih cantik."

Mendengar itu membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar hebat. Tekanan dari tubuh Mingyu di atasku membuat kasur di balik punggungku seperti penyok dan akan meledak, lalu menerbangkan kapas-kapas putih nan lembut ke udara yang kering.

"Kau bercanda? Sepertinya pukulan Jun sudah merusak kepalamu." ujarku hampir salah tingkah. Kata-kata Mingyu barusan terdengar begitu manis, dan cukup menjijikan. Namun entah mengapa itu membuatku senang.

Aku merasakan jemari Mingyu akhirnya bergerak ke belakang telingaku. Saat itu kedua mataku menutup rapat. Sebab aku begitu takut untuk bertemu dengan kedua mata Mingyu. Pelan-pelan Mingyu segera mengecup kedua mataku, lalu berbisik pelan ke telingaku.

"Kenapa hari ini kau terlihat begitu cantik, hmm? Mendengar pengakuanmu kepada semua orang tadi membuatku hampir kehilangan kontrol. Gairah memenuhi sekujur tubuhku. Kalau saja aku terlalu bodoh untuk tidak peduli dengan keadaanku, mungkin sayapku telah terbuka di sana. Dan aku akan menarik tanganmu, membawamu terbang bersamaku. Lalu kita akan bercinta dimana pun itu tempatnya."

Kemudian tanpa dipinta kedua sayap Mingyu melebar begitu saja. Dan lagi-lagi ia harus mengorbankan salah satu kemeja yang menjadi favoritku untuk nantinya berakhir sebagai lap kotor.

"Hey, tahan dirimu, Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak ingin melakukannya sekarang, dengan adikmu yang sedang menonton channel _nickelodeon_ di bawah sana."

Mingyu terhenti sejenak dari kesibukannya dengan rambutku, lalu menoleh ke samping. Tampaknya ia sedang menajamkan pendengarannya yang amat peka. "Kau benar. Dia menonton channel _nickelodeon._ "

"Hmm... _Dora the explorer_. Aku melihatnya tadi sebelum naik ke sini."

Mingyu mulai terkikik geli. "Ya. _Dora_. Ya tuhan, di umurnya yang segini."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan kikikan yang sama, dan sebuah pukulan pada dadanya.

"Dia tidak akan mengadu pada ibuku," ujar Mingyu kemudian yang lagi-lagi mulai sibuk dengan poniku dan bulu mataku. Sebenarnya juga keningku yang berulang kali ia kecup.

"Kau tahu itu tidak benar."

Mingyu terkikik kecil lagi. "Ya. Dia tidak bisa menjaga rahasia." Lalu ia buru-buru mengecup bibirku singkat, sebelum ia bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

Mingyu mulai menyingkirkan potongan kemejanya yang telah robek dari tubuhnya. Membuangnya pada sembarang tempat lalu berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutupnya dengan tirai abu-abu.

"Temanmu Jun benar-benar menyebalkan. Kalau saja aku lupa petuahmu, aku tidak akan berpura-pura lemah dan sudah menghabisinya." Mingyu mengatakannya dengan nada jengkel. "Dia akhirnya mengaku bahwa ia mencintaimu dan ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin bertanya padamu mengenai kebenarannya."

Mendengar itu tiba-tiba membuat dadaku berdegup kencang. Bukan tentang Jun yang katanya mencintaiku. Tetapi tentang sesuatu yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan padaku. Apa jangan-jangan itu tentang ciuman tempo hari di Perpustakaan? Kuharap bukan sebab sebenarnya aku berencana untuk tidak memberitahukan hal tersebut padanya. Karena kutahu bahwa tampaknya itu akan membuatnya marah.

Sejengkel apapun aku pada Jun, aku tetap tak ingin melihatnya terluka. Bagaimana pun, ia tetaplah temanku.

Belum saja aku berpikir mengenai apa yang ingin Mingyu tanyakan lagi, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu lebih dulu mendahuluiku.

"Sesuatu yang telah terjadi di Perpustakaan," katanya. Dan itu membuat tulangku seakan melebur menjadi seperti lelehan besi.

"It—" ucapanku lalu terpotong dengan sebuah kalimat darinya yang sungguh-sungguh tidak kuharapkan.

"Ia berkata bahwa kalian telah berciuman."

Kenyataan itu seperti menghantam kepalaku.

"Jadi sekarang katakan, apakah itu benar?"

Aku pikir jika aku menyangkal, itu akan membuat situasi menjadi sulit—berdasarkan pengalamanku. Jadi akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk berkata jujur.

"Itu benar."

"Dan kau tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Mingyu yang sebelumnya memunggungiku, cepat-cepat menoleh dan memandangku dengan ekspresi yang terbentuk dari paduan antara kejengkelan juga rasa cemburu.

"Kurasa itu akan membuatmu marah."

"Ya, itu membuatku cukup marah."

"Kau akan mencoba untuk membunuh Jun."

"Tidak sampai begitu juga."

"Jawabanmu membuatku merasa bangga."

"Aku hanya akan menjahit mulutnya. Atau mematahkan kakinya."

"Itu terdengar sadis."

"Oh, tentu saja."

"Jadi... apa kau masih marah?"

Mingyu tampak menghela nafas. "Aku sangat marah."

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah gumaman.

Sebenarnya, ia tidak benar-benar marah. Mungkin hanya kecewa. Ia baru akan benar-benar marah ketika ia tidak mengatakan apapun sama sekali.

Selama semenit kami tidak berbicara. Jadi kuputuskan untuk mengambil andil. "Baiklah. Kau marah padaku. Dan aku minta maaf. Jadi, sekarang aku akan keluar dari kamar ini. Aku akan pergi ke Perpustakaan untuk mengembalikan buku dan nanti kembali lagi ke sini. Kuharap ketika aku kembali, kau tidak marah lagi."

Mingyu menatapku tajam yang baru saja bangkit dari tempat tidur. Ia lalu membalas ucapanku.

"Jangan datang kemari."

Aku terdiam. Menunggu apa yang akan dia katakan selanjutnya. Kuyakin itu bukanlah sesuatu yang buruk—seperti ia benar-benar akan marah selama berhari-hari.

"Pulanglah ke rumahmu. Aku akan menunggumu di sana untuk menyiksamu. Bersiap-siap saja."

Sontak ucapannya membuatku tersenyum. "Aku siap kau siksa di rumahku sendiri. Sampai jumpa."

"Jangan pulang malam!"

Akhirnya aku pergi meninggalkannya di sana, setelah memberi sebuah kecupan di punggungnya. Kuyakin ia benar-benar marah. Ia hanya tidak ingin terlalu menunjukkan itu. Dan ya, sebaiknya aku harus menyiapkan diriku untuk ia siksa nanti. Dengan cara yang lain. Dengan cara yang menyenangkan.

Tetapi satu hal terasa begitu menggangguku pada sikap Mingyu barusan. Sebenarnya, sejak tadi ia tampak agak cemas.

.

.

.

Aku berharap agar sore ini aku tidak dipertemukan dengan Jun di dalam Perpustakaan. Beruntungnya memanglah tidak. Jadi itu membuatku lupa diri. Tadinya aku berencana untuk pulang sebelum pukul 7, tetapi sekarang sudah pukul 8. Dan kuyakin Mingyu sudah menungguku di rumah. Mungkin dengan ekspresi masih marah, atau mungkin sudah sangat marah.

Aku tidak bisa menghubunginya sebab aku melupakan ponselku di kamarnya. Kurasa tanpa sengaja ponselku keluar dari kantungku ketika dia menjatuhkanku di atas tempat tidur.

Sepulangku dari Perpustakaan, seperti biasa aku akan melewati jembatan penyeberangan. Saat itu malam terasa cukup dingin, sehingga membuat kacamataku menjadi berkabut. Maka kulepas kacamataku sebentar untuk kemudian ku-lap dengan kain khusus.

Sembari mengelap kacamataku beberapa kali, pandanganku mulai berpindah pada jalanan. Kutemukan seseorang di kejauhan sedang menyandar pada pagar pembatas. Kupikir itu adalah Mingyu. Mingyu yang sedang menungguku dengan tidak sabaran. Memikirkan itu membuatku menghela nafas.

Aku terus melanjutkan jalanku menuju sosoknya dengan tanganku yang mulai sibuk memakaikan kacamata ke wajahku.

"Aku tahu keterlambatanku akan membuatmu menjadi semakin marah. Jadi maafkan aku Min—Eh, Jun?"

Sosok itu berbalik melihatku, dan barulah aku yakin benar bahwa itu bukan Mingyu melainkan Jun, setelah kacamataku telah terpasang dengan benar. Jun sedang melihatku dengan tatapan hampir kosong bahkan putus asa—kalau aku tidak salah terka. Dan itu agak membuatku grogi.

"Kau sengaja menungguku atau kita kebetulan bertemu saja?" tanyaku ketika Jun sudah berjalan menghampiriku.

"Aku mohon katakan yang sejujurnya mengenai hubunganmu dan juga Mingyu," pintanya dengan nada agak memaksa. Kali ini dia tidak berusaha untuk menjaga _image_ nya. Cara bicaranya mengingatkanku akan dirinya yang dulu. Ditambah dengan caranya menyentuh kedua kepalan tanganku.

"Aku tidak berbohong dengan apa yang kukatakan tadi, Jun."

Cara pandang Jun padaku mulai sedikit berubah. Kali ini sedikit lebih mengintimidasi. "Bagaimana bisa?" kemudian Jun tidak lagi sekedar menyentuh tanganku. Sebenarnya, dia telah menggenggam kedua tanganku dan membawanya di depan dadaku, dengan cara yang memaksa sehingga membuatku benar-benar merasa tidak nyaman.

Jun akhirnya melanjutkan, kala disadarinya bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakan apa-apa lagi. "Kenapa harus dia, Wonwoo-ya?"

Otomatis kedua mataku jatuh pada kedua tanganku yang masih ia genggam. Lalu dengan sekuat tenaga aku melepaskan diri darinya.

"Wonwoo-ya~" ucapnya terdengar sangat kecewa.

"Kenapa harus Mingyu yang kau sukai? Apa sesuatu yang hebat darinya dan tidak kumiliki? Kita bahkan lebih dulu saling mengenal. Kita sering bertemu dan menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jadi kenapa harus Mingyu? Padahal dulu kau begitu membencinya."

Tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa Jun akan menangis seperti yang aku kira. Berulang kali ia menggosok wajahnya dan menyisir rambutnya kebelakang dengan jari-jari, pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar putus asa. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan seperti ini. Aku tidak menyangka bahwa dia benar-benar serius dengan perasaannya padaku.

Baiklah, aku tahu bahwa ia serius sejak tadi pagi ketika ia dan Mingyu bertengkar. Namun kali ini, semua menjadi lebih jelas.

"Jun.." panggilku. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Ini terjadi begitu saja."

Jun mulai mendecak kesal. "Dia berbahaya, Wonwoo-ya. Dia tergabung dengan teman sekelasmu yang berandalan, bukan? Kau harusnya menjauh darinya. Kupikir kau tidak suka terlibat masalah? Dan sekarang kau sudah terlibat dengan hal yang tidak kau sukai itu."

"Dia tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan," bantahku mencoba bersabar.

Kemudian, Jun tidak lagi terlihat tidak tenang. Semua tingkahnya berubah sekejap setelah ia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan, lalu matanya yang sempat menutup terbuka. Memperlihatkan tatapan yang teduh. "Baiklah. Fakta bahwa dia tergabung dengan geng berandalan bukanlah hal yang menakutkan. Tetapi kenyataan lain bahwa dia jauh lebih berbahaya adalah sesuatu yang tidak terhindarkan."

Mendengar itu lantas membuatku kebingungan. "Maksudmu?" dan setelah melihat didalam matanya lagi. Barulah aku tahu bahwa dia telah mengetahui sesuatu yang kuharap tidak akan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya.

"Fakta bahwa dia bukanlah manusia. Dia adalah monster! Sosok yang sebelumnya begitu kuharapkan untuk kutemui. Aku sudah mengetahuinya. Aku pernah melihatnya." Jun mengatakannya dengan matanya yang membelalak. Ketakutan. Dan itu membuatku sangat sangat terkejut.

"Jangan mengada-ada." Tentu saja aku langsung berpura-pura tidak tahu. Berpura-pura bahwa aku seperti dulu. Tidak akan percaya dengan yang namanya takhayul.

"Kutahu bahwa kau menyadarinya."

"Hah?"

Tadi Jun mengatakannya dengan begitu pelan. Seolah menuduhku untuk sesuatu yang benar-benar terlarang.

"Kau tahu bahwa dia berbeda. Kau tahu bahwa dia adalah salah satu si penghisap darah. Dan kau justru menyukainya. Bersamanya kau telah berubah cukup banyak. Kurasa, dia berpengaruh buruk padamu. Sekali monster, dia tetaplah monster, Wonwoo-ya."

Untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku aku merasa benar-benar tertekan—sebenarnya ini yang kedua kali setelah yang dulu Mingyu lakukan padaku. Aku tidak dapat berkata jujur. Kali ini aku merasa bahwa aku harus terus menyembunyikannya. Aku berkata bahwa aku tidak tahu apapun yang Jun maksud. Dan aku berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa apa yang ia pikirkan itu salah. Ingatannya salah. Namun ia tidak terpengaruh sama sekali dan akhirnya ia berkata,

"Kuharap tuhan segera mengembalikan akal sehatmu."

.

.

.

Tepat sebulan kemudian, berita di TV hampir dipenuhi dengan kekhawatiran yang sama seperti beberapa waktu lalu, ketika si penghisap darah menjadi viral. Semua bermula ketika sebuah klinik yang cukup familiar di dalam ingatanku, mendapat serangan dari seorang penghisap darah yang membuat kasir di klinik tersebut menjadi korban. Sebenarnya ada dua korban. Salah satunya masih hidup, dan dia adalah Dokter Kwon.

 **TBC**

 **Ak..maaf ini lama syekali di update. Hiks. Gada ide sumpah! Dan kemungkinan besar, 1 atau 2 chap lagi ff ini tamat. Saya kan dah janji kalo ff ini bakal saya tamatin. Saya bakal berusahaaaaa... Sekali lagi. Maaf rasa-rasa supranaturalnya kurang. Maklum, saya ga terbiasa bikin ff begini ahahaha. Baca juga gak.**

 **Terima kasih sudah menunggu. Terima kasih juga sudah membaca. Anyway, apa kabar? Saya masih suka banget meanie kok tenang aja kkkk**

 **Next : Torquay Harbour Chap 3.**

 **2017-05-31**


	13. Chapter 12

Ada satu waktu dimana Mingyu tidak akan muncul dihadapanku dalam satu bulan. Ialah ketika bulan baru, dimana langit dan sekitarnya menggelap seperti tertutupi kubangan tinta.

Mingyu berkata bahwa itu merupakan waktu terbaik untuk mencari mangsa hewan. Hewan-hewan liar di hutan akan kesulitan melihat. Dan dia yang memiliki penglihatan seperti kelelawar tidak akan mendapatkan masalah oleh karena hal tersebut.

Itulah mengapa, semalam, hanya aku dan sahabat-sahabatku yang pergi berbelanja untuk keperluanku sebulan. Sepulang berbelanja, Seungkwan memutuskan untuk menginap di rumahku dan baru saja ia pulang sebab siang nanti ia harus pergi ke Jeju.

Masih begitu pagi saat aku bangun dari tidurku yang gelisah. Turun ke lantai 1 untuk mencuci muka seadanya, kemudian membuat sarapan sederhana dari dua carik roti dan sebuah telur dengan bumbu sedikit garam dan lada. Seusai membuat sarapan, TV lalu kunyalakan. Pada layar mulai terpampang beberapa _headline news_ seperti tentang berita korupsi seorang anggota parlemen, seorang aktor yang terjerat pemakain kokain, kemudian dilanjutkan dengan berita mengenai _penyerangan penghisap darah bab ii_ di sebuah klinik yang bagiku terdengar familiar.

Klinik tersebut adalah klinik milik dr. Kwon, teman Mingyu.

Buru-buru kucari letak _remote tv_ untuk menaikkan volume suara. Kedua mataku terus tertahan untuk tetap berpusat pada _tv_ , sedang tanganku mulai mencari-cari keberadaan roti di atas meja. Di dalam layar itu, seorang reporter wanita berpotongan rambut pendek mulai melanjutkan membaca berita.

" _Berita terakhir menyatakan bahwa ada dua orang korban dalam peristiwa tersebut. Salah seorang dinyatakan telah meninggal dunia. Saat ini, korban yang selamat atas nama dr. Kwon, masih berada di tempat kejadian untuk melihat keadaan. Beliau menolak untuk memberikan keterangan lebih lanjut terkait kejadian tersebut."_

Sedetik setelah mendengar berita itu, tidak ada hal lain yang kupikirkan selain untuk menghubungi Mingyu. _Tahukah Mingyu mengenai berita tersebut?_ Hal itu membuatku sangat khawatir. _Bagaimana jika yang melakukannya adalah Minghao? Bagaimana jika ia kembali dan ternyata belum juga mati?_

Ponselku yang masih mencoba untuk terhubung dengan ponsel Mingyu terputus setelah bunyi _bip_. Membuat kekhawatiranku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kuulangi untuk menelpon Mingyu sekali lagi. Dan hasilnya tetap sama. Pikiranku mulai kalut. _Apa yang harus aku lakukan?_ Jujur saja, aku mulai merasa begitu ketakutan.

Kucoba untuk menghubungi Jihoon, dan Jihoon langsung mengangkat telponku. Kutanya padanya mengenai pemberitaan di TV dan dia berkata bahwa ia tidak mengetahuinya. Jadi ia segera menyetel TV di rumahnya, menunggu pemberitaan itu ditayangkan oleh stasiun TV lain. Kami terus terhubung sampai penantian Jihoon berakhir, dan setelah itu dia berkata padaku.

"Bagaimana dengan Mingyu?"

"Dia tidak mengangkat teleponku," kataku.

"Kau harus terus menghubunginya. Sementara itu, bersiap-siaplah. Aku akan segera menjemputmu."

Pikiranku langsung membawaku ke berita di TV tadi.

"Tidak, Jihoon-ah. Aku harus pergi ke suatu tempat dulu."

"Apa maksudmu? Kemana kau mencoba akan pergi? Wonwoo-ya? Wonwoo-ya? Wonwoo-ya!"

Sambungan telepon itu kumatikan, dan aku segera berlari ke kamar untuk berganti pakaian.

Kupikir, aku harus segera berangkat menuju tempat kejadian perkara tersebut.

.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, aku mulai menoleh ke seluruh penjuru tempat, mencari dr. Kwon yang sangat ingin kutemui.

Tidak juga sampai 5 menit kemudian, akhirnya aku berhasil bertemu dengannya. Saat itu dr. Kwon sedang berbicara dengan seseorang yang kupikir merupakan seorang detektif dari kepolisian. dr. Kwon menunjukkan ekspresi yang tenang. Bagiku itu agak tidak biasa. Meski begitu, kuyakin ia juga sedang merasa khawatir.

"Anda benar-benar tidak mengenali penyerang tersebut, dr. Kwon?" tanya pihak kepolisian tersebut.

"Tidak sama sekali. Aku bahkan tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya, tuan polisi?"

"Bagaimana dengan ciri-ciri fisiknya? Apa kau mengingatnya."

dr. Kwon menghela nafas sabar. "Ini yang kuketahui, tuan polisi. Dia lebih tinggi dariku. Tubuhnya kurus, tapi sepertinya berisi. Dia memakai _hoodie_ abu-abu yang menutupi kepalanya dan ia terus tertunduk ketika itu, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas sebab saat itu pun gelap, kacamataku juga entah jatuh kemana saat aku berlari menuju ruang depan untuk menghampiri pekerjaku yang sedang berteriak ketakutan."

"Saya sangat berterima kasih atas kesabaran anda, dr. Kwon. Saya hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin anda melupakannya karena anda terlalu takut untuk mengingatnya. Maka dari itu saya menyarankan anda untuk beristirahat di rumah sakit, bukannya berkeliaran disini." Kata polisi tersebut yang terdengar bukan sekedar karena pekerjaannya. Tetapi karena ia memang mengkhawatirkan kondisi dr. Kwon.

"Anda tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan saya. Saya bukan seorang penakut. Saya merasa lebih nyaman berada di sini. Justru saya rasa, dengan tetap berada di sini, saya bisa mengingat sesuatu. Maka dari itu, saya berharap anda sekalian segera beranjak dari tempat saya ini."

Aku tahu pasti bahwa itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan. Sebab dr. Kwon melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu yang ia bangun di bawah gedung kliniknya ini.

Saat itu, detektif kepolisian tersebut ingin berbicara lagi, namun aku buru-buru menyelanya dengan memanggil nama dr. Kwon.

"Aku melihat beritanya di TV. Karena khawatir aku jadi buru-buru datang ke sini. Apa kau tak apa?" ujarku seperti seseorang yang telah mengenal dekat dr. Kwon.

"Oh, Wonwoo-ya!~" balas dr. Kwon dengan nada kekanakan. "Aku tak apa. Aku hanya sedikit kaget. Aku.. kau tahu."

Salah satu tangan dr. Kwon segera menarik tanganku pergi, lalu berbisik, "kau menyelamatkanku."

"Aku ingin mendengar kebenarannya." Kataku cepat.

"Kita butuh tempat yang tenang dan memberi privasi. Ikut aku."

Selanjutnya, kami pun pergi ke sebuah restoran langganan dr. Kwon.

"Jadi?" tanyaku ketika pesanan makanan kami telah datang.

Sembari menunggu pramusaji kami keluar dari ruangan, dr. Kwon terus berdeham.

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Tidak yakin bagaimana maksudmu, dr. Kwon? Dan, apakah ini ada hubungannya dengan Minghao?"

dr. Kwon segera menggeleng, lalu mengambil garpu di samping piringnya untuk mencomot sepotong udang. "Minghao sudah tidak ada."

Aku tertegun sebentar kemudian kembali bersuara. "Jadi penyerangnya adalah orang lain?" tanyaku bingung.

"Ya." dr. Kwon tampak mulai agak tidak nyaman. Sudah pasti bahwa ia sedang menutupi sesuatu.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanyaku, mengabaikan jamuan sedap dihadapanku yang sebenarnya membuatku merasa lapar.

dr. Kwon tampak salah tingkah. Melihat itu membuatku merasa cemas. Aku tidak ingin berpikir bahwa ini ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu, tetapi itu sulit. Mingyu terus terpikirkan olehku. _Apa mungkin semua ini memang ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu?_ Itulah mengapa Mingyu tidak juga mengangkat teleponku atau pun membalas pesan yang kukirim untuknya.

Aku berdeham sebentar kemudian menceritakan apa yang kudapatkan pagi tadi. "Aku begitu takut saat melihat berita tersebut tadi pagi di TV. Naluriku langsung berkata bahwa aku harus mencari perlindungan. Aku menghubungi Mingyu, namun ia tidak memberikan respon hingga sekarang. Apa dia menghubungimu? Atau apakah kau tahu dimana tepatnya ia berada?"

dr. Kwon tersedak air minum yang baru saja masuk ke tenggorokannya. Setelah batuk-batuk beberapa kali, ia lalu berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu pasti, Wonwoo-ya. Dan ia tidak menghubungiku sama sekali sejak 2 hari lalu."

Semakin tampak bahwa dr. Kwon sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu. Itu membuatku terus merasa penasaran. Jadi aku mencoba untuk mendesaknya. Dan itu membuat keningnya berpeluh. Tidak cukup sulit untuk membuatnya berbicara jujur. Ternyata ia memang bukanlah orang yang sulit.

"Baiklah, begini Wonwoo-ya.. Ada sesuatu yang harus aku beritahu padamu."

Ia melanjutkan setelah berdeham dan membuang nafas panjang, "tentang Mingyu. Ada sesuatu yang kau belum tahu tentang Mingyu. Wonwoo-ya.. adakalanya, Mingyu tidak sepenuhnya dapat mengontrol dirinya. Dan itu adalah saat bulan baru, dimana malam tengah benar-benar menggelap. Itu adalah waktu dimana iblis di dalam tubuh Mingyu sangat kelaparan."

Mendengar itu membuat sekujur bulu romaku meremang. Sesuatu lainnya yang terdengar seperti sebuah bualan, namun cara dr. Kwon menyampaikannya tidak menyiratkan sebuah dusta. Dia tampak sangat serius dengan perkataannya. Itu membuatku merasa takut.

"Tidak terkontrol seperti bagaimana yang kau maksud?"

dr. Kwon berdeham lagi. "Kau tahu? seperti binatang buas. Dia bahkan pernah hampir mencelakaiku. Dan.. sebenarnya, aku mengumpulkan _sample_ korban untuk mempelajari reaksi mereka setelah diserang Mingyu. Fakta kedua yang harus kau ketahui, sebenarnya.. korban Mingyu adalah orang-orang yang sudah kusiapkan sejak jauh-jauh hari. Mereka adalah orang-orang sakit yang tubuhnya telah kusuntikkan dengan berbagai macam zat tertentu yang dapat menarik indra penciuman Mingyu. Zat yang sebenarnya kuciptakan untuk membuat Mingyu membenci darah manusia."

"Tunggu dulu, dokter. Apa maksudmu memberitahuku mengenai hal ini adalah untuk mengatakan bahwa pelaku penyerangmu sebenarnya adalah Mingyu?"

dr. Kwon bergeming.

"Jawab!" seruku.

"Entahlah." Dia menggeleng. "Tetapi yang kuungkapkan barusan adalah sebuah kebenaran. Wonwoo-ya, aku cemas. Aku cemas bahwa yang melakukannya adalah Mingyu. Dan kembali tentang Mingyu, aku sangat ingin membuat mahluk itu keluar dari tubuh Mingyu, dan satu-satunya cara ialah dengan membuat mahluk itu keluar dengan sendirinya. Calon korban yang disukai mahluk itu adalah orang-orang yang sakit. Dan aku ingin membuat mahluk itu kini membenci mereka, darah mereka."

'Ini sungguh sulit untuk dipercaya,' itu yang kupikirkan.

Sejujurnya aku hampir dibuat muak dengan segala perkataan tidak masuk akal tersebut. Dan tentang Mingyu yang barusan dr. Kwon jelaskan tadi, aku sungguh tidak ingin mempercayainya. _Bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Dan mengapa Mingyu tidak memberitahuku mengenai hal tersebut? Apakah itu karena Mingyu takut bahwasanya mungkin kelak itu akan membuatku takut lalu menjauhinya?_

Semua ketidakremehan itu membuatku pusing. Itulah mengapa aku segera memutuskan untuk pulang, dan meninggalkan makan siangku yang tak lagi sama sekali memancing seleraku.

.

.

.

Mingyu pulang tepat sehari setelah penyerangan yang terjadi di klinik dr. Kwon. Mingyu menyambangiku di rumah. Saat itu hanya ada aku dan Jihoon. Aku belum sama sekali menceritakan perihal Mingyu dan bulan baru, atau dr. Kwon dengan segala rencananya untuk menyelamatkan Mingyu pada Jihoon. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya merasakan ketakutan yang sama sepertiku.

Saat pertama kali Mingyu menginjakkan kaki di rumahku hari ini lagi, Jihoon yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Kuyakin Jihoon akan berkata,

 _Kemana saja kau?_

 _Apa yang kau lakukan?_

 _Kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?_

 _Apa kau tahu bahwa penyerangan mahluk penghisap darah datang lagi dan itu membuat Wonwoo ketakutan?_

Dan segala kalimat memalukan lainnya.

Baru saja Jihoon akan membuka mulut, ketika aku dengan cepat telah membungkamnya dengan tanganku.

"Pulanglah, Jihoon-ah. Bukankah ibumu menyuruhmu pulang cepat hari ini karena sesuatu hal? Besok akan kuceritakan semuanya di kampus."

"Wonwoo-ya~!" Untuk pertama kalinya Jihoon merajuk.

"Pulanglah~~ percaya padaku. Akan aku ceritakan semuanya besok."

Selanjutnya, Jihoon pun memutuskan untuk pergi, setelah sebelumnya menerima telpon untuk yang kesekian kali dari ibunya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Mingyu sepulangnya Jihoon dari rumahku.

"Tidak ada," jawabku singkat. Sedikit mengabaikannya.

Mingyu yang tampaknya kegerahan mulai hampir melepas kaos abu-abu dengan tulisan _connecticut_ di bagian depan yang ia pakai. Sembari berbaring di sofa ia memanggilku untuk menghampirinya. Aku sempat ingin menghindar, namun wajahnya yang terlihat kelelahan dengan dua buah kantung kehitaman di bawah matanya membuatku merasa iba. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk datang bersandar padanya, dan tidak setelah itu melupakan bahwa sesungguhnya ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

Keesokan paginya Mingyu menghilang, dan hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat di atas meja dekat tempat tidurku yang bertuliskan bahwasanya ia pulang ke rumahnya sebentar untuk mengambil sesuatu.

Setelah itu aku segera bangkit dari tempat tidur. Menatap wajahku sebentar di depan cermin dan menemukan sebuah _kissmark_ di leher sebelah kiriku. Aku mulai mengambil kemeja secara acak di dalam lemari. Kemudian turun ke ruang keluarga. Aku lalu menyalakan TV, dan itulah saat dimana kekhawatiranku semakin menjadi-jadi.

Berita tersebut memberitahukan bahwa telah ditemukan mayat seorang wanita yang tampak memiliki sebuah gigitan di lehernya. Mayat wanita itu ditemukan di suatu tempat di pelosok hutan. Kemungkinan besar wanita tersebut terbunuh sehari yang lalu.

Mendengar itu membuat sekelibat ingatan tentang Mingyu berputar-putar di dalam kepalaku. Mingyu yang melakukan perburuan hewan liar di dalam hutan sebagai pemuas hasratnya akan darah. Mingyu yang baru pulang semalam.

Ini sungguh seperti sebuah pukulan yang hebat untukku.

Lalu tepat setelah berita itu diberitakan, muncullah Mingyu dari pintu depan rumahku. Dengan setelan santai ia menghampiriku yang mungkin sudah tampak pucat, ketakutan. Dan kupikir ia dapat merasakan itu.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya tenang.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah aku resmi menjadi kekasih Mingyu, kudengar suaraku seperti bergetar. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya..."

Kening Mingyu berkerut curiga. "Kau sakit?"

"Tidak," jawabku cepat.

"Kau tampak... begitu lemah."

Mendengar itu membuatku mengigit bibir. "Aku hanya... kelelahan."

"Apa karena semalam?" tanyanya menggoda yang membuat kedua bola mataku berputar.

Aku bergerak menuju dapur untuk minum, dan sesekali melirik Mingyu yang ternyata telah tepat berada di belakangku. Mingyu memelukku, lalu melayangkan sebuah kecupan di puncak kepalaku.

"Sore ini aku akan pergi ke klinik dr. Kwon. Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padanya. Teleponku tidak diangkat. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah seperti itu."

Kupikir ia belum tahu menahu mengenai sesuatu yang telah terjadi pada dr. Kwon. Sebenarnya aku ingin memberitahukannya, namun entah mengapa seketika aku seperti bisu, yang kulakukan hanya menggeleng, kemudian membiarkannya terus memelukku dengan begitu erat.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu, kau harus segera memberitahukannya kepadaku," ujar Mingyu setelah beberapa menit kemudian. "Karena sejujurnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa kau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu," elakku sebiasa mungkin.

"Sungguh?"

"Ya. Ah, OK. Begini. Aku kelelahan karena perbuatanmu semalam, dan juga aku pusing memikirkan nilai mata kuliahku." Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku mulai pintar berbohong.

"Nilaimu menurun?"

"Seperti yang kau pikirkan."

"Dan menurutmu itu semua karena aku? Karena kau mengenalku? Karena sekarang kita menjalin hubungan?"

Aku terkekeh kecil. "Anggap saja seperti itu."

"Jadi kau berencana untuk menghindariku? Atau bahkan memutuskanku?"

"Tidak seperti itu juga," jawabku, "Aku hanya.. butuh waktu untuk berpikir. Sendiri."

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu sendiri berlama-lama," balasnya yang sedetik kemudian memberikan sebuah kecupan di pipi kiriku. "Atau tidak jadi, sebab aku tidak tahan bila tidak melihat dan menyentuhmu."

Ucapannya membuatku tersenyum. Senyuman penuh antisipasi. Demi tuhan aku sangat ingin mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan di dalam kepalaku, namun aku tidak dapat membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi bila itu benar. Bila yang dikatakan oleh dr. Kwon adalah sebuah kenyataan. Tidak hanya tentang Mingyu dan bulan baru, namun juga tentang Mingyu dan kecurigaan dr. Kwon padanya.

"Aku ingin mandi."

"Aku ikut."

"Tidak. Kau tidak boleh ikut."

"Ayolah...~"

"Buat sarapan untukku, Mingyu."

"Kau sungguh.. kekasih yang jahat."

"Selalu~"

"Mandi yang bersih, sayang."

"Hm...~"

Kuharap, semua yang dikatakan oleh dr. Kwon hanya sebuah candaan yang ditujukan untuk mengerjaiku.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu, dan tanpa sadar aku semakin berhati-hati pada Mingyu. Tidak hanya itu, aku bahkan sedikit menjauhinya.

Beberapa waktu lalu aku mendapatkan sebuah pesan singkat dari dr. Kwon yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini ia tidak sedang berada di Korea. Ia pergi entah kemana, dan mengatakan lagi bahwa ia tidak ingin Mingyu mengetahui keberadaannya. Lalu aku menyanggupinya, berpikir bahwa dr. Kwon mungkin sudah tak mampu menahan diri dari ketakutannya terhadap Mingyu.

Suatu malam Mingyu datang ke rumahku. Sepertinya ia telah tahu bahwa malam itu aku hanya seorang diri, tanpa ditemani oleh Jihoon dan lainnya seperti biasanya. Ia berkata bahwa sudah cukup lama ia tidak menginap di tempatku dan aku hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai balasan, menyembunyikan kewaspadaan yang masih bersamaku.

"Apakah boleh?" tanya Mingyu kemudian.

"Kenapa harus meminta izin. Kau adalah kekasihku," jawabku terdengar biasa saja.

"Siapa yang tahu bahwa mungkin kau sedang tidak ingin. Seperti karena... kau sedang berusaha menghindariku karena ada sesuatu yang menganggumu tentangku."

"Hey~ Sesuatu seperti apa. Tidak ada apa-apa." Untuk kesekian kali aku berbohong.

"Kau tahu tidak sulit bagiku untuk mengetahui bahwa kau sedang berbohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Apa kau pernah mendengar aku, Jihoon dan yang lainnya membahas sesuatu yang aneh? Tidak, bukan?" Ya. Sebab kami hanya membahasnya melalui SNS.

Kedua alis Mingyu bertemu, lalu kedua matanya berusaha untuk bertemu dengan mataku. Dan itu membuatku salah tingkah. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya.

"Adakah yang membuatmu membenciku, sehingga menatap mataku pun kau tampaknya enggan?"

Dan lagi-lagi aku menjadi salah tingkah.

Kurasa mungkin aku sudah terlalu banyak berpikir tentang benar-tidaknya sesuatu yang terjadi pada Mingyu saat bulan baru. Mungkin yang Jihoon sarankan mengenai berkata jujur adalah hal terbaik yang harus kulakukan. Kini aku harus mengabaikan ketakutan yang kurasa, terkait kebenaran mengenai Mingyu yang membuatku berpikir bahwa itu akan memisahkan kami.

Aku tidak ingin berpisah dengannya. Namun akhir-akhir ini aku merasa tidak begitu yakin.

Dan ketika aku baru saja akan mengutarakan seluruh keluh kesahku, tiba-tiba saja Mingyu lebih dulu merebut waktuku. Ia berkata dengan pelan, "apa ini tentang sesuatu yang terjadi saat bulan baru?"

TBC


	14. Chapter 13

Mingyu akhirnya memulai ceritanya tentang pengalaman kala iblis di dalam tubuhnya mengamuk menguasai di malam bulan baru pertamanya.

Ia berkata bahwa ketika itu ibunya telah mewanti-wanti agar ia tidak keluar dari rumah sedikitpun, bahkan menyuruhnya mengunci diri di dalam kamar semalaman penuh agar tidak menyebabkan kekacauan yang dapat merugikan dirinya maupun orang lain.

Ia masih belum tahu apa-apa, katanya. Pun masih belum menerima kenyataan bahwa saat itu ia harus mulai hidup bersama iblis di dalam tubuhnya yang terkadang hampir selalu mengambil seluruh kendalinya.

Ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan tergesa-gesa. Mengabaikan seruan ibunya untuk berhenti, dan mulai membanting pintu depan dengan kasar. Lalu di depan rumah ia bertemu Minseo yang baru saja pulang dari sekolahnya.

Minseo menghadangnya untuk pergi; segera memeluk kakaknya sembari menjelaskan, "ayah selalu melarangku untuk bertemu dengannya pada saat bulan baru. Sering kali ia pergi ke luar. Ia bilang ia pergi jauh ke hutan. Namun pernah pula ia di rumah. Ibu menyuruh ayah mengunci diri di kamar sementara kami menginap sehari di sauna. Kau jarang ada di rumah. Kau tidak tahu itu. Aku tahu kau membenci ayah, aku tahu kau membenci kutukan itu. Aku juga tahu bahwa kau sangat membenci Minho oppa, sebab bukan ia yang menerima kutukan itu melainkan kau. Kau yang lebih muda. Tapi aku mohon, oppa. Aku percaya ayah melakukan ini untuk sebuah alasan. Masuklah. Kami akan memastikan bahwa kau tidak menyakiti siapapun di luar sana."

Mingyu akan kembali bercerita ketika buru-buru aku memotongnya. "Kau memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki?" aku tidak pernah tahu itu.

Ia membuang napas panjang, lalu menatapku dengan kening mengkerut dan tatapan tajam kelam.

Menilik kembali masa lalu--ketika pertama kali ia menceritakan tentang dirinya di kamarku seperti sekarang--, ia menyuruhku untuk tidak memotong ucapannya dan saat itu aku tidak melakukannya. Kini aku melakukannya, dan ternyata itu membuatnya kesal. Namun, tampaknya sesegera mungkin ia memendam kembali perasaan itu.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya ada," jawabnya seperti penuh dendam--yang menurut asumsiku didasari oleh rasa iri hati.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku lagi. Namun ia memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Aku memang jarang pulang ketika itu. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan waktu dengan kawan-kawanku. Pulang tengah malam, pergi pagi-pagi. Terkadang aku tidak pernah pulang. Lalu, setelah mendengar ucapan Minseo kala itu, aku tak lagi bisa bersikap keras kepala. Aku begitu menyayangi Minseo, begitu juga ibuku. Aku sesungguhnya tidak ingin menjauh dari mereka, tetapi aku tidak menyukai keberadaan ayah dan Minho di rumah. Setelah ayah mati, Minho melanjutkan kuliah S2nya di Seoul dan disini, aku, menerima kutukan ayahku seumur hidup..."

"...Aku sangat tidak terima. Aku juga berharap ibu dan Minseo mendukungku namun aku tahu mereka tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Minseo yang paling banyak memerhatikanku. Setelah Minseo menarikku masuk ke rumah ketika itu, ia lalu berkata bahwa ia telah menyiapkan sesuatu untukku. Dan ternyata, itu adalah seekor kelinci yang didapatkannya sejak beberapa waktu lalu. Ia berkata bahwa ia menyiapkannya untuk malam bulan baru pertamaku. Ia berharap agar aku tidak menyerang banyak manusia. Ia bahkan menasihatiku untuk tidak lagi menyerang manusia. Namun, aku tidak bisa. Aku berbohong padanya juga pada ibuku. Aku berbohong bahwa aku tidak lagi pernah menyerang manusia kecuali beberapa waktu setelah aku mendapatkan kutukan ini sampai malam bulan baru pertamaku."

Mingyu menghentikan sejenak ceritanya selagi aku bangkit untuk menawarkannya segelas air. Ia segera menerimanya, lalu dengan cepat menenguknya habis.

Mingyu masih bergeming. Menatap lantai selama beberapa waktu. Kali ini, cara Mingyu bercerita padaku mengisyaratkan akan keseriusan, sesuatu yang benar-benar sulit untuk ia ungkapkan. Ia tidak bercerita dengan gaya tak peduli, atau penuh kemarahan khas laki-laki muda. Ia dipenuhi kabut kesedihan yang seperti terhirup masuk lalu menusuk dadaku.

Caranya menatap lantai dengan tatapan kosong membuatku merasa amat pedih. Lalu dengan perasaan agak takut-takut aku segera menarik tangannya, mulai mencium jemarinya yang terasa dingin. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk menatapku dengan matanya yang sayu kehilangan ketegasan, lalu memberikan sebuah senyuman tipis manis yang justru menyayat hatiku.

"Kau tahu?" ujarnya sembari membelai rambutku sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku masih dapat mengingat kali pertama aku sadar setelah malam bulan baru pertamaku."

Aku kembali meraih jemarinya sembari menggumamkan namanya pelan. "Mingyu~"

"Kamarku berantakan.." ia berhenti untuk menarik napas. "Aku nyaris menghancurkan segalanya. Dan yang membuatku menjerit hebat setelahnya adalah kelinci pemberian Minseo yang sebelumnya kubelai penuh cinta, sudah jatuh mati di lantai. Terurai.. lantaiku penuh bercak-bercak darah dan kelinci itu nyaris hancur. Kupikir aku telah mencabik-cabiknya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu sebelumnya. Aku hanya menghisap darah. Aku ketakutan setengah mati setelah itu. Lalu akhirnya kuputuskan untuk pergi jauh ke hutan ketika bulan baru akan datang lagi. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan melakukan itu pada manusia, terutama kepada ibu dan adikku sendiri."

Mingyu menangis. Mingyu tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya.

"Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan melakukan itu padamu, Wonwoo. Tidak bisa.."

Kini aku mengecup bibirnya kilat. "Kau tidak akan melakukannya, sayang."

Matanya selalu tampak teduh tiap kali aku memanggilnya _sayang._

"Apa ceritaku membuatmu takut?" Ia tampak menyesal. Jadi segera aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Aku tidak takut. Dan kau tahu itu, Mingyu." Aku berbohong.

"Aku ingin iblis itu pergi dariku selamanya. Aku ingin dia menghilang. Aku tahu ini konyol tetapi terkadang aku merasa waswas bahwa kelak ia dapat menyakitimu, mencelakaimu, tentunya kuperbuat tanpa sadar."

Aku nyaris menangis mendengarnya. "Ya tuhan, Mingyu. Jangan pernah berpikir seperti itu."

Mingyu mulai mengerang dalam tangisannya. "Aku tidak bisa menghentikan pikiran itu Wonwoo. Aku ingin hidup damai bersamamu. Angan-angan tentang berkelana bersamamu dengan sayapku adalah hal konyol. Aku ingin kita hidup selayaknya manusia biasa. Aku ingin kita menjalani hubungan kita dengan serius, lalu kita menikah dan hal-hal indah lainnya. Normal."

Aku merasa lemah. Mendengar harapan-harapan Mingyu yang diujarkan begitu tulus membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Aku ikut menangis. Aku menangis dan terus menyetujui harapan Mingyu tadi. Maka segera kuraih tubuh Mingyu, membungkusnya dengan sebuah pelukan yang begitu erat. Ia terus terisak di ceruk leherku. Ia meminta maaf. Ia meminta maaf telah membuatku takut--ia bisa merasakannya, ia meminta maaf telah memendam fakta tentang dirinya begitu lama, ia meminta maaf tentang kondisinya--kenyataan yang terjadi padanya.

"Dan kau harus tahu bahwa akulah yang menyerang dr. Kwon. Namun aku punya alasan untuk itu."

\--S **i** l **h** o **u** e **t** t **e--**

Mingyu memiliki alasan untuk itu, namun ia tidak jua membaginya padaku. Ia bungkam. Ia terus bungkam sampai hari ini; dua hari setelah malam panjang bersama cerita Mingyu. Ia memilih untuk menarikku ke dalam rengkuhannya yang hangat tiap kali aku bertanya, tiap kali aku menatapnya lama meski arti tatapan itu bukanlah apa-apa kecuali cinta.

Sebagai contoh. Semalam, aku yang masih dapat merasakan ngeri yang terjadi pada malam itu, berpura-pura tidur di dalam rangkulannya, sibuk menyatukan serta mengingat-ingat kembali cerita Mingyu seperti reka ulang yang nyata. Sesekali aku menoleh pada Mingyu saat aku yakin bahwa ia telah terlelap. Bukan karena takut, melainkan khawatir. Aku khawatir bilamana bulan baru tersebut datang lagi sesuai siklusnya, lalu membuat Mingyu sengsara.

Dipenuhi rasa terkejut, mataku membelalak saat sekonyong-konyong Mingyu membuka kelopak matanya dan langsung melihat padaku kala itu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum lebar setelah tidur tanpa banyak bergerak--yang mungkin telah mengkakukan rahangnya.

Ia berkata dengan pasti kemudian. "Tak perlu khawatir. Aku tidak akan membunuh dr. Kwon."

Dan aku hanya dapat berkata _ya,_ meskipun kepalaku masih dipenuhi oleh banyak pertanyaan.Aku tahu bahwa aku harus percaya ucapan Mingyu, meski keraguan tak kunjung lari dariku.

Lalu hari ini, Mingyu meminta izin untuk pergi sebentar dan berjanji akan kembali sebelum malam datang. Dengan berat hati ia mengaku bahwa ia akan pergi untuk mencari dr. Kwon lagi dan aku, aku yang tahu keberadaan pria itu memilih untuk mengunci rapat-rapat kedua belah bibirku.

Sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu tepat dimana keberadaannya. Dan kupikir mungkin dokter itu telah berbohong padaku. Bagaimana mungkin ia dapat terbuka tentang keberadaannya ketika seseorang telah menyerang areanya dan bahkan membunuh asistennya? Apalagi kepadaku, kekasih pria yang dicurigainya.

Napasku tercekat saat mengingat kembali akan asisten dr. Kwon yang telah terkubur tenang di bawah tanah. Jadi, Mingyu melakukannya? Mingyu membunuh asisten dr. Kwon? Mingyu membunuh wanita itu? Jujur saja itu membuatku kecewa. Mendapat kenyataan bahwa Mingyu telah membunuh seseorang membuatku kecewa.

Itu membuat hariku terasa amat buruk.

Sepanjang hari aku terus saja memasang wajah muram, kehilangan fokus. Beberapa kali Seungkwan yang duduk di samping kursiku menegur akan tingkahku yang menurutnya semakin tidak biasa.

"Sudah 3 kali Prof. Jung menatapmu mengawasi. Setelah ini ia pasti akan memanggilmu untuk berbicara padanya."

Aku tidak menggubris Seungkwan yang mulai menyikut kasar lenganku sehingga membuatnya mendengus ketus. Ia lalu menggeser kursinya pelan--mendekat pada Jihoon kemudian berbisik akan sesuatu yang tidak dapat kudengar. Tak apa, aku juga sedang tidak peduli.

Dan ramalan Seungkwan benar; Prof Jung benar-benar memanggilku. Namun aku tidak ingin membahasnya lebih jauh sebab tidak ada hal penting yang kami bicarakan. Ia hanya menawarkan telinganya untuk mendengar keluh-kesahku setelah melihat betapa uring-uringannya sikapku tadi--yang pikirnya mungkin seperti remaja sekolah menengah. Aku menolak tawarannya dengan alasan bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Ia sepertinya paham, maka dari itu tanpa ragu-ragu ia segera menepuk-nepuk pundakku menyabarkan.

Aku akhirnya pulang ke rumah bersama kawan-kawanku menjelang malam. Kami memesan 3 kotak pizza, salah satunya diberi topping buah zaitun yang merupakan topping kesukaanku bersama dengan Jihoon. Mereka semua mulai berebut bagian potong pizza yang memiliki paling banyak isian topping, selanjutnya mengumpat setelah tangan mereka tidak bekerja lebih baik daripada yang lainnya.

Pemenangnya adalah Seungkwan, sebab diantara kami berempat, memang ialah yang paling sering menang jika berbicara tentang makanan.

Aku yang memilih diam memerhatikan keseruan mereka, sesekali menatap layar ponsel yang tidak pernah lepas dari genggamanku. Aku membuka kotak pesan, menunggu balasan dari Mingyu yang pagi tadi berjanji akan pulang sebelum sore. Namun hingga pukul 9 malam, Mingyu tidak juga pulang. Tidak pula ia membalas setiap pesanku.

Aku mulai khawatir; bolak-balik ruang tamu yang katanya membuat Hansol pusing.

"Apa kau menunggu Mingyu?" tanya Jihoon yang sedang berbaring santai di atas sofa. Seungkwan dan Hansol yang tidur di atas karpet berbalik untuk melihatku, mengharapkan sebuah jawaban.

Namun aku tidak memberikan jawaban.

"Kau mulai tidak terbuka lagi kepada kami, jika kau mau tahu, Wonwoo-ya," protes ini keluar dari bibir Seungkwan--membuatku tersadar.

Aku segera membawa kakiku ke ruang TV lalu berujar, "demi tuhan. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu." Aku benar-benar lupa.

Seungkwan memutar matanya jengah. "Terus saja seperti itu."

Jihoon segera saja memukul kepala Seungkwan yang membuat Hansol terkikik lalu kembali menatap layar TV yang sedang menayangkan film bergenre horror.

"Dia tidak akan sadar kecuali kita menegurnya secara langsung!" Bentak Seungkwan pada Jihoon yang membuat Jihoon menghela napas. "Dan kau tahu itu, Jihoon!"

Hansol tertawa lagi mendengar amarah Seungkwan yang katanya justru menghibur.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Hansol!" Teriaknya lalu menjambak rambut Hansol yang akhirnya membuat Hansol mengalah.

"Ya! Hentikan. Baiklah kau menang. Lepaskan aku." Seungkwan akhirnya melepas Hansol, lalu kembali melirik padaku.

"Jadi, kali ini apa yang terjadi?"

Kurasa wajahku menujukkan raut kebingungan, sehingga membuat Seungkwan mengulang kembali pertanyaannya.

"Ya. Pagi tadi ia berjanji akan pulang sebelum malam," jawabku akhirnya.

Hansol menoleh pada jam dinding kemudian berujar, "dan ia belum juga kembali meski jam sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul setengah 10."

Aku segera saja menghela napas panjang seraya melangkah menuju sofa untuk mengganggu posisi nyaman Jihoon. "Aku sudah beberapa kali melakukan panggilan telepon juga mengiriminya pesan, namun tidak satu pun digubrisnya."

Seungkwan bangkit dari karpet untuk berduduk sila. Menatap penuh tanya padaku selama beberapa detik, dan kemudian bersuara. "Katakan apa lagi yang terjadi padamu dan Mingyu sekarang secara detail. Kami akan mendengarnya. Kami tidak lagi bisa menunggu lebih lama."

Aku membisu untuk beberapa saat. Dan sedetik kemudian ponselku berdering yang menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Pesan itu berbunyi,

 _aku tdk bisa pulang hari ini, sayang. ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan terlebih dahulu. akan kuhubungi jika aku sudah selesai. jgn terlalu khawatir. aku mencintaimu._

Inginku mengumpat sebab pesan Mingyu yang bertujuan menenangkanku justru semakin membuatku cemas. Kurasakan aku mulai menggigit bibir, yang pastinya akan menarik atensi teman-temanku. Itu sungguh benar, sebab mereka tengah memandangku penuh intimidasi.

"Jangan tersinggung. Aku hanya ingin bertanya. Kau yakin dapat terus bertahan menjalani hubungan seperti ini bersamanya, Wonwoo-ya?" tanya Seungkwan.

Tanpa ragu aku mengangguk.

"Aku hanya.." Seungkwan terlihat berpikir. "Begini, beberapa kali kami menonton film romansa antara manusia dan _makhluk_ seperti Mingyu yang nyaris selalu berakhir bahagia. Tetapi ya tuhan.. itu hanya film. Dan selalu tidak mudah pula untuk berakhir bahagia seperti itu."

Lalu hening menguasai.

Seungkwan lantas bangkit dari duduknya, lalu mengumpat. "Sial. Ini sungguh konyol. Maafkan aku, Wonwoo. Aku ingin selalu mendukungmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu. Kau tahu kami sangat menyayangimu. Kami tidak ingin hal buruk itu sampai terjadi."

Jihoon berdeham. Terlihat bahwa ia ingin pula mengungkapkan pendapatnya. "Aku sempat memikirkan hal serupa dengan apa yang Seungkwan katakan, Wonwoo-ya."

Aku segera menoleh pada Jihoon meminta penjelasan. "Aku senang melihatmu bahagia mencintai Mingyu. Tetapi semakin ke belakang kau tampak dipenuhi dengan begitu banyak kecemasan. Kau menjadi semakin _insecure._ Dan lagi, hingga sekarang kau bahkan belum menceritakan mengenai wanita di TV yang diduga telah diserang oleh makhluk semacam vampir. Apakah Mingyu tahu tentang itu, apakah Mingyu tahu pelakunya, apakah Minghaoo kembali lagi dan ia penyebabnya atau bahkan apakah justru Mingyu pelakunya. Maksudku.." Jihoon berhenti menjelaskan untuk mengambil napas. "Aku hanya berpikir bahwa mungkin, suatu waktu Mingyu tak dapat menguasai iblis itu, justru iblis itu yang menguasainya."

Aku sungguh terkejut akan asumsi Jihoon yang ternyata merupakan sebuah fakta. Sekarang adalah sebuah fakta untukku.

"Kau awam tentang ini. Aku dan kedua kawanmu yang lain ini cukup tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu. Kami senang menonton tayangan bertemakan horror. Apapun itu.."

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku terus menggigit bibirku sejak tadi hingga akhirnya kurasakan perih di sana.

"Aku yakin Mingyu sesungguhnya adalah orang yang baik. Tetapi iblis di tubuhnya itu... Ini sangat berisiko, Wonwoo. Kami ingin kau memikirkan itu," ujar Jihoon lagi yang membuatku menghela napas panjang.

"Kau tahu? Kau benar. Sesekali Mingyu tak dapat mengontrol iblis itu. Dan ia mengaku bahwa ia yang melakukan penyerangan di klinik dr.Kwon."

Ketiga temanku seketika mengumpat. " _Shit_. Kau bercanda?" Hansol akhirnya membuka suara lagi. Ia ikut berdiri bersama Seungkwan. Menatapku yang masih duduk di atas sofa bersama dengan Jihoon.

"Itu hanya terjadi di malam bulan baru. Biasanya ia mengasingkan diri di dalam hutan yang jauh dari pemukiman. Tetapi beberapa waktu lalu, untuk alasan yang tidak kuketahui--sebab ia memilih bungkam, tak tampak sama sekali berniat untuk bercerita padaku--ia pergi ke klinik dr. Kwon. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku belum tahu. Aku juga ingin tahu."

Jihoon menepuk pundakku. Dengan ekspresi penuh keterkejutan juga ketakutan ia memintaku untuk menghentikan ini semua. "Kumohon, jauhi Mingyu. Kau harus memikirkan nyawamu. Dan pikirkan pula kedua orang tuamu, Wonwoo."

Aku bangkit dari sofa untuk pergi ke dapur mencuci muka karena gugup. "Aku tahu. Tetapi aku tidak bisa."

Terdengar sebuah decakan yang kuyakin berasal dari Seungkwan. "Jeon Wonwoo~!"

Aku bersumpah. Aku bersumpah mendengar aku mengumpat begitu kencang sebelum meminta mereka untuk mengerti. "Aku akan terus bersamanya untuk menemaninya. Maaf jika aku berkata seperti ini, tetapi kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalian tidak akan mengerti. Mingyu membutuhkanku."

Mingyu membutuhkanku dan aku yakin kelak aku dapat menolongnya. Entah dengan cara apa.

Selain itu, aku sudah terlalu mencintainya sehingga membuatku sulit untuk melepaskannya.

Kumohon mengertilah aku.

Dan maafkan aku.

\--S **i** l **h** o **u** e **t** t **e** \--

Aku pikir aku tidak lagi akan pernah bertemu dengan Jun. Tetapi ternyata takdir mempertemukan kami kembali di sebuah convenience store yang berada tak jauh dari perpustakaan kota.

Ia mengangkat keranjang berisikan begitu banyak kebutuhan makanan instan dan juga bir sembari bergerak mendekatiku. Ia menyapaku duluan dengan _awkward_ setelah jarak kami tidak lagi sejauh tadi lalu mulai berbasa-basi. Bertanya tentang kabarku, kesibukanku, hingga akhirnya ia bertanya mengenai Mingyu.

"Dia sedang ada urusan, jadi ia tidak menemaniku keluar," jawabku datar.

Saat ini jam telah menunjukkan pukul 11. Aku singgah untuk membeli sebotol minuman disini. Kutunggu sampai Jun memberi pertanyaan lagi, namun ia justru memilih untuk menceritakan tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan.

"Adikku datang dari Cina. Ia memintaku membeli beberapa bahan di _convenience store_ untuk ia memasak nanti di rumah. Rasanya menyebalkan sekali." Kemudian ia terkikik yang mengingatkanku akan dirinya yang dulu. Jujur saja aku rindu ingin mendengar semua cerita-cerita tidak pentingnya lagi.

"Dia senang mencoba memasak makanan Korea. Meski rasa makanannya seperti racun, aku nyaris tidak pernah protes. Aku percaya kelak ia akan bisa membuatnya menjadi enak."

Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum mendengar cerita itu, yang kemudian membuatnya bergeming, selanjutnya berdeham.

"Jadi, sepenting apa urusan Mingyu sehingga membiarkanmu belum pulang pada waktu seperti ini? Bukankah biasanya ia tampak begitu protektif?"

Aku tertegun. Ia tampaknya sadar akan keterkejutanku.

Biasanya Mingyu memang selalu menjemputku di perpustakaan kecuali saat ia pergi ke hutan. Saat ia pergi ke hutan, aku tidak akan pergi ke perpustakaan. Ia melarangku. Ia tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan Jun.

Malam ini, aku tidak menjadi anak yang baik. Aku pergi untuk meminjam beberapa buku, meninggalkan Seungkwan yang mabuk tertidur di atas tempat tidurku sendirian sejak pukul 8 malam.

Perseteruanku bersama kawan-kawanku tempo hari tidak sampai membuat persahabatan kami pecah. Mereka terus marah-marah, tetapi tidak sampai membuatku sakit hati, sebab aku paham bahwa mereka hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. Mereka memperlakukanku seperti murid sekolah dasar. Untuk sementara mereka melarangku bertemu dengan Mingyu berdua saja.

Dalam 5 hari ini Mingyu hanya pulang sekali. Ia tidak membawa berita apapun yang membuatku kesal. Ia terus-menerus menegaskan bahwa ia tidak berusaha untuk menemukan lalu membunuh dr. Kwon. Ia hanya ingin berbicara, dan pada akhirnya aku percaya.

"Aku hampir selalu melihatnya menjemputmu pulang, dulu... akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk untuk pergi ke sini. Aku hanya ke perpustakaan tadi untuk mengembalikan buku. Aku kena denda," lanjut Jun lagi seraya tertawa.

"Dasar bodoh," ejekku seolah melupakan masalah yang pernah terjadi diantara kami.

"Jadi?" tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Urusan semacam apa ingin diselesaikan Mingyu?"

Aku sempat bertanya-tanya, untuk apa ia menanyakan itu?

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawabku akhirnya.

"Apakah itu membutuhkan banyak waktu sehingga ia harus meninggalkanmu selama beberapa waktu?" tanyanya lagi yang lantas membuatku mengangguk.

"Oh," gumam Jun singkat. "Baiklah."

Kemudian terdengar dering ponsel dari kantong celana Jun. Ia segera mengangkat panggilan telepon lalu berbicara dengan bahasa yang tidak kumengerti. Beberapa menit kemudian ia pun pergi dengan terburu-buru, meninggalkanku yang merasa bahwa sikap Jun tadi cukup janggal.

Setelah membayar sebotol minuman, aku memutuskan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Menikmati angin malam yang dingin nan menusuk.

Dan, keanehan terjadi lagi di hari berikutnya. Ini tentang Jun.

Kurasa Jun mengikutiku.

Aku menemukannya hampir dimana-mana. Di perpustakaan, di kantin, di lorong jurusanku, bahkan di perjalanan ketika aku akan pulang ke rumah.

Kemudian setelah 3 hari berlalu dan ia masih terasa membuntutiku, aku menghampirinya. Aku menyudutkannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Dan tanpa perlu banyak tenaga untuk memaksanya, ia berkata, "Mingyu memintaku untuk menjagamu. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti."

 **TBC**

chapter depan tamat--padahal sebelumnya kupikir ff ini tamat di chapter ini. Mari tebak endingnya dengan menulis di kotak review.

maaf ya lama. kuusahakan endingnya ga sampai sebulan.

ku dah ada hp baru--yang sebenernya hp bekas kakak. tapi bagusan dari hp lamaku wkkkk. jadi enak ngetiknya deh sama post.

yang sabar ya.

makasih dah mampir!


	15. Chapter 14 (END)

Terlalu dingin malam ini. Aku tidak menyukainya.

Sebuah lengan melingkar di perutku, menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam rengkuhan yang begitu hangat. Deru napas menggelitik telingaku. Lalu sesuatu yang terasa lembab mulai menyusuri nyaris tiap inci kulit di sekitar sana, membuat seluruh romaku meremang. Bagian tak bertulang itu kemudian berpindah ke bibirku setelah aku menoleh dari atas bahu.

Perlakuan yang sangat menyenangkan.

Perlakuan yang membuat jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat. Hebat.

Perlakuan yang membuatku melayang.

"Sayang.."

Aku mengerang. Lalu ia menarik tubuhku semakin mendekat padanya. Sebelah tanganku meremas seprai, sebelahnya lagi jatuh dan sedang bermain-main di dadanya.

Kekasihku Mingyu ikut mengerang. "Sayang.. Wonwoo sayang~"

Perlahan-lahan jemarinya menari menuju pergelangan tanganku, lalu menggenggamnya kuat. Dan sekarang ia mendorong tubuhku sehingga membuatku berbaring terlentang. Kedua tanganku dibawa ke atas kepala, nyaris dibuat tak berdaya. Lalu Mingyu berbisik tepat di depan telingaku. "Jangan berani memindahkannya."

Suaranya terlampau berat, terdengar sangat mendominasi. Aku tidak dapat melawannya. Tubuhku diam. Bibirku kembali menggumamkan namanya penuh pinta.

"Mingyu..."

Ia selalu menjawabnya dengan gumamam pula. "Hmm..?"

Padahal aku mengatakannya refleks. Bukan karena memang ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan.

"Ah-Mingyu.."

Mingyu mulai membuka seluruh kancing bajuku. Ia tampaknya ingin membuatku nyaris sama telanjangnya seperti dirinya. Sesekali tanganku bergerak ingin membantunya tetapi ia segera menggeram marah. "Aku bilang jangan bergerak."

Tetapi akhirnya aku tidak peduli.

Aku kembali menyentuh dadanya. Air mukanya berubah. Ia tampak jengkel. Ini kali pertama ia terlihat seperti itu.

Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur. Meninggalkanku untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam lemari. Lalu ia kembali dengan sebuah dasi di tangannya.

Ia membuatku tengkurap. Kemudian membawa kembali kedua tanganku ke atas kepala. Ia mengikatku di sana. Dan punggung masih menghadapi dada kecoklatannya yang terbentuk dengan baik; aku selalu memujinya, tidak pernah tidak.

Ini kali pertama Mingyu memperlakukanku dengan agak kasar.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu untuk tidak menggerakkannya, Wonwoo," katanya. Rasanya ia sedang membungkuk di sana, dekat dengan punggungku.

Dan memang benar. Sebab sekarang ia sedang mengecup pundakku. Dadanya menempel pada punggungku. Dan dengan gairah menggebu-gebu ia berujar, "akan kubawa kau ke nirvana, sayang."

Sedetik kemudian, sesuatu yang keras di bawah sana mulai menggesek bagian paling sensitifku. Kurasakan tubuhku bergetar geli, mendamba. Aku berseru, "aku butuh banyak pelumas, Mingyu."

Tetapi Mingyu lebih dulu masuk dengan paksa. Rasanya begitu perih. Aku tidak pernah berteriak saat melakukan dengannya, dan sekarang aku sudah berteriak. Aku berteriak hebat, kesakitan. Mingyu sungguh belum pernah bertindak sekasar ini padaku.

Aku memohon agar ia melepaskanku. Namun sekonyong-konyonh kudengar suara kepakan di balik sana. Begitu kuat. Berbarengan dengan suara tabrakan hebat kulit kami di bawah.

"Aku akan memberikan tektikel kiriku untuk bisa berada di dalammu sekarang."

Aku nyaris kehabisan napas saat mendengar ucapannya yang keluar putus-putus terengah-engah. Yang ku lakukan hanyalah memanggil namanya.

"Oh! Mingyu..."

Salah satu tangannya lalu bergerak ke bagian depan tubuhku. Ia meraih sesuatuku yang sudah sama kerasnya dengannya. Meski sikapnya kasar, tetapi tampaknya ia mau membantuku di bawah sana.

Tak lama kemudian aku nyaris keluar. Tampaknya ia juga.

Ia menyebut namaku berulang kali.

"Wonwoo! Wonwoo!"

Aku melalukan hal yang sama.

"Mingyu! Mingyu! Mingyu! Ah.. Min.. Eung.. gyu.."

Kami selesai.

Dan aku membuka mata.

Ternyata semua hanya mimpi.

Lagi.

Mingyu, kemana lagi sebenarnya kau?

\--Silhouette--

Jun berkata Mingyu memintanya untuk menjagaku. Sebenarnya, aku tidak yakin ia dapat melakukannya. Haha..

Aku bertanya padanya bagaimana ia bertemu Mingyu. Jun menjelaskan bahwa Mingyu datang ke kamarnya. Jun mengaku ia tidak syok melihat sepasang sayap kelelawar di punggung Mingyu. Aku mengangguk paham saja, meski sebenarnya aku dapat membaca keterkejutan di matanya.

Aku bertanya lagi tentang Mingyu. "Setelah itu ia pergi? Hanya itu?"

Jun membuang napas panjang. "Aku sudah bilang tiga kali. Sekarang yang keempat. Ya, dia pergi."

Entah mengapa, aku tidak percaya.

Sudah hampir sebulan Mingyu menghilang lagi. Dan sejujurnya ini mulai membuatku muak. Ditambah lagi dengan serangkaian opini tiada henti yang kawan-kawanku bawa sebagai taktik untuk membuatku mundur dari kehidupan Mingyu, meninggalkan pria yang kucintai itu dan kembali pada kehidupanku sebelumnya yang minim kekhawatiran serta masalah.

Tiap kali aku berniat akan menyerah, di saat itu juga Mingyu akan datang. Tetapi tidak dihadapanku. Ia hanya hadir dimimpiku. Bermanis-manis, memuji-mujiku, mengajakku bercinta.

Semalam pun mimpi tentang Mingyu terjadi lagi. Dan itu adalah yang paling berbeda. Mingyu tidak pernah sekasar itu dan aku tidak pernah seberisik itu saat kami bercinta.

Meski begitu, mimpi tersebut tetap saja membuatku merindukan Mingyu. Rasa rindu dan kepalang ingin bertemu itu lah yang kemudian menyalakan semangat dan kepercayaan diri bahwa ia akan kembali padaku. Kembali dan tidak lagi akan pernah pergi meninggalkanku.

Aku hanya bisa berharap.

Aku dan Jun telah selesai menghabiskan kopi kami. Sekarang kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke perpustakaan kota.

Aku dan Jun sudah berbaikan. Kami berbaikan tanpa kata maaf. Hubungan kami membaik begitu saja. Aku merasa bersyukur.

Sekarang akhirnya kami duduk di kursi perpustakaan. Untuk pertama kali kami tidak segera mencari buku apapun. Kami justru mengeluarkan ponsel dan memainkannya seperti sepasang kekasih di dekat jendela di belakang Jun.

"Kenapa kau lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu senggangmu hari ini bersamaku, bukannya dengan kawan-kawanmu?"

Aku berkata jujur. "Untuk membantu pekerjaan yang Mingyu berikan padamu."

Jun terkikik kecil. "Sekarang kau pandai bercanda."

Aku mengulum senyum.

"Aku hanya bosan mendengar titah mereka untuk melupakan Mingyu," kataku dengan nada kecewa setelah menaruh ponselku di atas meja. Lalu aku berdeham ketika seseorang di sebelah kami mulai menegur kami dengan matanya. "Aku rasa kita harus pindah ke ujung sana," lanjutku berbisik.

Jun pun mengikuti saranku. Kami segera berpindah tempat.

"Aku mengerti apa yang mereka pikirkan," ujar Jun setelah kami duduk kembali. "Sebelumnya aku pun seperti itu."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang?"

Jun tampak berpikir. "Mingyu bukan orang yang jahat."

Kurasakan salah satu keningku terangkat. "Ada apa ini--apa yang mengubah pendapatmu?"

Jun tersenyum kecil. "Entahlah."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terbayang olehnya. Satu yang pasti ialah bahwa pikirannya sedang melayang ke tempat lain.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan. Tetapi aku ingin tahu jika itu ada hubungannya dengan Mingyu," ujarku lebih tenang dan memelas, berharap itu dapat membuatnya luluh untuk kemudian berbagi sesuatu yang diketahuinya.

Aku senang ketika itu ternyata berhasil. Meski melakukan itu sebenarnya cukup menghabiskan tenaga dan aku juga agak benci melakukan itu.

"Mingyu berkata bahwa ia sedang menghindari seseorang," aku Jun akhirnya dengan beberapa kali menghela napas panjang seolah tak rela untuk mengungkapkan tiap kata tersebut.

"Bukannya mencari?" Aku hanya tahu bahwa Mingyu pergi untuk mencari Dr.Kwon yang ternyata telah berbohong padaku mengenai keberadaanya.

Jun menghela napas lagi. "Aku yakin benar ia berkata ia sedang menghindari seseorang yang mencarinya. Dan setelah itulah ia berkata bahwa ia ingin aku melindungimu. Aku sudah bilang padanya kenapa harus aku. Mengapa bukan ia saja sebab ia adalah kekasihmu lalu.." ucapannya seolah tertahan ditenggorokan, Jun terdiam sesaat.

"Dan jawabannya?" Rasa penasaran tak luput pikiranku.

"Dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang pasti wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah menyedihkan. Ia pun setelahnya pergi dengan raut wajah lebih menyedihkan. Hanya itu yang kutahu," tambah Jun dengan air muka menyesal.

Semua pengakuan Jun tak pelak membuatku mematung selama beberapa saat, terlalu hanyut hingga mengabaikan waktu yang telah terbuang hampir sejam tanpa melakukan apapun yang penting.

\--Silhouette--

Kebohongan Mingyu terus saja mengisi setengah lebih kepalaku. Mingyu yang dikejar bukannya mengejar. Sungguh, lelucon macam apa itu? Membuatku sakit kepala selama seharian penuh.

Saat itu aku sedang menikmati sebuah es krim cone rasa strawberry bersama dengan adik Mingyu. Kami duduk berhadapan di muka convenience store. Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Minseo baru saja pulang dari bimbingan belajar.

"Menyebalkan." Minseo mengeluh.

Aku segera mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari kantung celanaku untuk kuberikan padanya yang tampak sebal dengan setitik lelehan es krim yang jatuh di seragamnya.

"Terima kasih, oppa," ucapnya yang kujawab anggukan saja.

Karena hari sudah larut, maka kuajak Minseo untuk pulang. Sebenarnya, sudah dua hari ini aku menginap di rumah Mingyu. Aku tidur di kamarnya, menikmati tiap detik waktu bersama aroma khas tubuhnya yang masih saja melekat di seprainya, bantalnya. Rasanya sangat nyaman.

Setibanya di dalam kamar, tubuhku segera kubawa ke atas ranjang. Menyembunyikan seluruh badan dibalik selimut abu-abu gelap yang terlalu mencerminkan kegundahan yang kurasa. Kalau sudah seperti ini biasanya rasa putus asa akan timbul tenggelam. Maka kuputuskan untuk pergi mencuci muka setelah menyibak terlalu kuat selimut hingga jatuh dan hampir masuk ke kolong ranjang.

Aku mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi dalam keadaan linglung. Kepalaku terasa amat berat. Pandanganku pun mulai berkunang-kunang. Kuperhatikan wajahku di dalam cermin. Tampak buruk. Aku tampak buruk. Baiklah, apa peduliku? Aku mulai mengelap wajahku dengan handuk kecil yang kuambil di dalam lemari di atas cermin. Dan saat itulah tanpa sengaja aku melihat bayang wajah Mingyu di dalam cermin. Tepat di belakangku. Sangkaku ini hanya sebuah bunga tidur lagi. Lalu sosok itu memanggil namaku.

Terlalu nyata terdengar.

Aku terus beranggapan bahwa ini adalah mimpi.

Aku mengabaikan sosok itu, kemudian kembali ke hal yang kulakukan tadi; mengelap wajah. Lalu kini bukan lagi sebuah suara. Aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan menjalar dari pundak ke perutku. Aku mendapatkan sebuah pelukan. Sosok yang kupikir Mingyu dalam mimpi itu memanggil lagi namaku dengan lembut. Memintaku untuk segera menyelesaikan apa yang kulakukan untuk kemudian jatuh pada ranjang bersama.

"Berapa lama kali ini aku pergi?" Katanya selanjutnya.

Aku menarik napas. Masih abai.

"Apa kau marah?" Ia mulai mengendus tengkukku. Aku tidak peduli.

Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dariku, kemudian berjalan kembali ke dalam kamar. Terjun bersama selimut dan bantal yang menggoda. Sosok itu mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Wonwoo sayang~"

Ia melompat ke atas ranjang dan tanpa sengaja menindih salah satu lenganku. Sontak aku menjerit karena sakit, lalu itu membuatku sadar bahwa ini bukan merupakan sebuah mimpi. Sosok di sampingku ini benar-benar Mingyu.

"Mingyu?"

Ia tidak menjawab, alih-alih memamerkan senyum yang begitu kurindukan. Dan entah sejak kapan wajahnya tampak mengabur. Dan likuid terasa mulai tertimbun di dalam alat pernapasanku.

"Oh tuhan. Jangan menangis, sayang. Jangan."

Aku pikir aku memang sedang menangis.

"Kemana saja kau?"

"Wonwoo-ya~" salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk meraihku yang ternyata telah bangkit dari atas tempat tidur.

"Kau berkata hanya sebentar. Tetapi aku sudah menunggumu selama sebulan."

Kesedihan mulai mengikis ketegasan yang acap kali mengisi wajahnya.

"Maafkan aku," singkatnya.

"Sudahlah." Aku kembali berbaring memunggunginya di tempat tidur. Tanpa sadar aku mendengus sebal kala ia mulai mengendus aroma samponya yang kupakai sore tadi.

Aku malas berbicara padanya. Aku tahu pasti ini yang disebut merajuk pada kekasih. Ia mengecup belakang leherku dengan lembut, hal yang memang sebuah kebiasaan darinya. Saat itulah aku semakin menyadari bahwa aku tidak sedang bermimpi di dalam tidur.

Melihat ia telah ada disini bersamaku membuatku ingin mengungkapkan segala yang menjadi dalang kekalutan dipikiranku. Namun lagi-lagi aku harus bersabar sebab kata-kata itu seperti tertelan kembali ke tenggorokan.

Kami berada di posisi yang sama selama hampir 30 menit. Sampai akhirnya Mingyu memintaku untuk berbalik, mempertemukan wajah kami lalu meminta maaf untuk kesekian kali dan menciumku. Hanya ciuman dan pelukan malam ini. Jauh lebih melegakan.

Paginya aku terbangun dalam keadaan panik. Mingyu tidak ada di sampingku. Tetapi aku yakin benar bahwa semalam bukanlah mimpi. Aku nyaris berteriak memanggil namanya. Ia tidak juga menampakkan wajahnya.

Aku mulai menangis. Aku benar-benar cengeng. Aku masih tidak mengerti mengapa aku seperti ini sekarang. Aku memanggil namanya sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Lalu pintu kamar terbuka, yang kucari kemudian muncul dari sana.

"Wonwoo-ya~.."

Ia bergegas menghampiriku membawaku dalam sebuah pelukannya. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya yang kubalas tanya juga.

"Dari mana kau? Apa kau berencana untuk pergi lagi? Sampai kapan Mingyu? Sampai kapan hubungan kita berjalan seperti ini terus? Kapan kau akan berhenti pergi meninggalkanku?" Keluhku seperti anak kecil baru berusia 8 tahun.

"Jika kau berencana pergi lagi, tidak bisakah kau membawaku bersamamu? Aku akan mengorbankan segalanya. Asal aku bersamamu. Tak apa bila hidupku akan pelik. Aku hanya ingin bersamamu. Aku tidak ingin kau pergi sendiri. Aku akan membantumu menyelesaikan apapun masalahmu. Mingyu.. kumohon bawa aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku," tambahku memelas penuh pinta.

Aku bersungguh-sungguh dengan ucapanku. Aku benar ingin menemaninya. Aku amat khawatir. Aku ingin membantunya.

"Mari hadapi masalahmu bersama-sama. Kita akhiri itu secepatnya dan kembali ke kehidupan kita untuk mencapai angan-angan untuk kita hidup bersama selamanya dengan bahagia. Aku ingin hidup bahagia bersamamu, Mingyu. Tidakkah kau tahu itu?"

Ini mengesalkan. Mingyu tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak melakukan apapun selain membuatku berada di dalam pelukannya yang terasa agak canggung.

Aku mendongak melihat matanya. Tampak kelam, tidak punya gairah sama sekali. Apa semalam aku melihat itu juga di sana? Aku rasa mungkin. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini.

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?"

Kurasakan gerakan tidak nyaman darinya.

"Apa yang aku sembunyikan?"

"Kau berkata pada Jun bahwa kau sedang menghindar dari seseorang yang mengejarmu, apa itu benar?"

Ucapanku seolah selongsong peluru yang menembus titik tepat diantara dua kening.

"Jangan percaya."

"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak percaya?"

"Wonwoo.."

"Aku mungkin sudah kehilangan kepercayaan padamu sebab kau terus datang dan pergi tanpa mengatakan apapun. Bahkan tentang dr.kwon kau tidak lagi memberi kabar padaku." Ini benar. Aku merasa tiada guna. "Kau hanya datang bermanis-manis. Kau.. kau pasti berbohong padaku."

"Aku belum bertemu dengan dr. Kwon."

Aku menjauh darinya. "Tidak perlu menjelaskannya. Itu sudah lampau. Sekarang aku ingin tahu kebenaran tentang seseorang tengah mengejarmu."

Matanya kian kelam. Kian menunjukkan kegusaran hati. Sembunyikan saja terus. Aku akan memaksamu mengakuinya.

"Tidak ada, sayang. Jun hanya mengada-ada. Dan dengar, aku pergi mencari dr.kwon hanya untuk meminta maaf sekaligus meminta bantuan. Juga tentang sekretarisnya. Aku tidak tahu bahwa iblis ditubuhku akan membunuhnya... aku.."

Aku selalu menunggu tentang penjelasan itu. Tetapi setelah mendengarnya, tiba-tiba aku merasa kehilangan ketertarikan lagi. Lebih tepatnya aku takut. Aku takut mendengar kebenaran itu.

Lalu tatapanku jatuh pada ekspresi menyesalnya. Demi tuhan! Aku tidak bisa membacanya. Ini sulit. Aku benci. Tetapi bukan membencinya. Aku hanya benci segala halangan yang terjadi. Aku mungkin tidak percaya pada ucapannya mengenai ia yang dikejar seseorang, tetapi itu bukan berarti bahwa aku ingin kami berpisah. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi aku kembali mendekat padanya, balas memeluknya, berkata, "jika aku berkata aku percaya, apa kau dapat berjanji bahwa kau tak lagi akan meninggalkanku, Mingyu?"

Aku menatapnya lekat-lekat menunjukkan bahwa aku sangat serius dengan ucapanku. Ia balas menatapku, matanya yang kelam tidak berubah sedikitpun. Kemana gairah dan semangatnya pergi? Aku terlanjur sering melihat warna merah di matanya. Sekarang aku mengharapkan untuk melihat itu tetapi sayang itu tidak terjadi.

Kami kembali tertidur setelah Mingyu mengangguk setuju dengan kesepakatan yang kubuat, yaitu bahwa jika ia mengingkari janjinya, maka hubungan kami berakhir.

\--Silhouette--

Kenyataannya, Mingyu mengingkari janji itu. Aku sangat kecewa.

Mingyu pergi pada pagi hari setelah malam perjanjian tanpa mengatakannya kepada siapapun termasuk orang tua dan adiknya. Dan ia tidak juga kembali setelah 2 hari berlalu. Aku pulang ke rumahku, sendirian. Aku mengabaikan semua panggilan telepon dari siapapun termasuk ibuku. Orang yang terakhir melakukan panggilan telepon padaku yaitu Jun. Dan hingga sekarang ia terus menghubungiku. Entah sudah ke berapa kali, yang pasti amat sangat mengganggu.

Ia juga mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat. Aku juga mengabaikannya. Tetapi setelah 20 menit terlewat dan ia masih tiada henti melakukan panggilan, aku mulai jengkel. Aku segera mengangkat panggilan itu dengan amarah yang membumbung. Belum juga aku membentak, lebih dulu Jun berteriak mengumpat.

"Berengsek. Kenapa kau baru mengangkatnya?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Seseorang membuat Mingyu tak sadarkan diri, mereka membawanya dan sekarang aku tengah mengejarnya."

Aku langsung melompat dari ranjang karena terkejut. Apakah ini sungguhan? "Jangan bercanda, Jun"

"Apa aku terdengar bercanda?!!!"

Tidak. Jun tidak terdengar bercanda. Benar-benar tidak. Seketika kedua kakiku terasa amat lemas. Aku nyaris ambruk ke atas lantai. Ketakutan menyelimutiku.

"Dimana kau sekarang?!!"

"Demi tuhan, aku tidak tahu. Sedari tadi aku hanya fokus pada mobil itu dan ponselku. Aku akan menghubungimu lagi untuk datang jikalau mobil itu berhenti di suatu tempat."

Aku teriak seperti membentak. "Jun!!" Aku tidak bisa menunggu. Aku tidak bisa menunggu sampai mobil itu berhenti. "Aku mohon perhatikan sesuatu atau apapun yang bisa membuatku tahu kau dimana. Atau kirim lokasimu. Sekarang!!"

Jun segera mematikan sambungan telepon. Aku menggunakan kesempatan itu menghubungi Jihoon untuk memintanya datang agar dapat mengantarku ke tempat itu. Tidak sampai semenit, pesan Jun berisi lokasi sudah masuk. Jihoon tiba tidak sampai 5 menit. Kami langsung bergerak saat itu juga, melaju cepat menuju titik lokasi baru yang dikirimkan Jun.

Aku pergi hanya berdua dengan Jihoon. Sekarang mobil yang kami kendarai telah tiba di sebuah gedung bekas rumah sakit tak terurus yang sunyi pada sebuah daerah yang telah memasuki bagian pedesaan.

Hanya ada sebuah mobil yang terparkir di depan gedung. Dan ada satu lagi yang berada tak jauh dari sana. Aku dan Jihoon sepakat itu milik Jun. Benar saja, Jun segera turun dari mobilnya. Mengendap-endap menghampiri kami.

"Hanya ada dua orang. Satu pria, satu wanita."

Aku segera menanggapi ucapan Jun dengan anggukan.

"Saat itu aku sedang ingin mengunjungi rumahmu. Tanpa sengaja aku melihat Mingyu dikejauhan sedang berbicara dengan seorang pria. Lalu seorang wanita datang dan ialah yang membuat Mingyu tak sadarkan diri."

"Apa yang wanita itu lakukan hingga terjadi seperti itu?" Tanya Jihoon ingin tahu.

"Kurasa ia menyuntiknya," balas Jun sembari mengajak kami nekat masuk ke dalam gedung dengan berlari-lari kecil.

Ada begitu banyak ruangan pada gedung ini. Dan rata-rata dalam keadaan kosong melompong. Hanya debu dan sarang laba-laba yang tertangkap mata. Dinding-dindingnya pudar, dihiasi begitu banyak grafiti yang mayoritas ditulis dengan tulisan hangul ; sumpah serapah dan nama geng.

Berapa menit kami terus mencari tanpa hasil. Aku begitu tidak sabar sehingga membuatku berteriak menyebut nama Mingyu. Jun memintaku untuk diam tetapi aku terus berlari, berteriak mencari. Bahkan bila kakiku tak lagi mampu menapak, aku akan tetap memperjuangkan keinginanku untuk menemukannya. Apapun caranya. Meski harus bersekutu dengan iblis seperti yang telah leluhur Mingyu lakukan.

"Mingyuuu!!! Kim Mingyu!!!" Aku berseru di tengah-tengah lorong. Meninggalkan Jun di belakang dan Jihoon yang memutuskan untuk berpencar.

Di dalam hati aku menyesali ucapanku pada malam itu.

Tidak seharusnya aku memberi ancaman untuk mengakhiri hubungan. Tidak seharusnya aku bersikap tak acuh kala ia bercerita dan berbagi lelucon.

Aku masih berlari dan mencari. Kupikir aku telah menangis sekarang. Tetapi tidak. Aku bertanya-tanya kenapa tidak? Lalu perasaan aneh merasukiku. Seolah sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sesuatu yang teramat buruk dan tidak pernah kubayangkan sebelumnya.

"Menangislah! Menangislah sekarang! Jeon Wonwoo menangislah sekarang. Kumohon!" Tetapi itu tetap tidak terjadi.

Langkahku terhenti setelah mataku menangkap sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Semakin mendekati pintu semakin berat langkahku. Semakin mendekati pintu semakin berdegup jantungku. Tanganku gemetar menyentuh kenop pintu. Pintu pun terbuka. Seseorang segera menyapaku dengan sebuah cerita.

"Aku adalah seorang anak yang begitu dekat dengan ayahku."

Mataku yang dibingkai kacamata segera saja mencari si pemilik suara. Saat aku berhasil menemukannya, seketika aku bergeming.

"Ia ingin aku menjadi seperti dirinya ketika dewasa--menyelamatkan nyawa orang." Pria itu melanjutkan sembari tersenyum, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang kotak kecil-kecil. Hidungnya mengerut, matanya menyipit membuatnya terlihat seperti hamster. Aku menggumamkan namanya.

"Dr. Kwon Soonyoung."

Lalu senyumnya semakin melebar.

"Sekarang aku sudah seperti dirinya. Aku menjadi seorang dokter."

Aku bergeming lagi--memilih untuk mengedarkan pandangan mengamati seisi ruangan yang tidak kalah suram dari ruangan lain. Hanya saja ruangan ini diisi oleh beberapa perabot seperti meja kerja, sebuah sofa, televisi, lemari berkas dan setoples permen yang ditaruh di atas meja.

"Apa kau yang membawa Mingyu?" Tanyaku setelah tak lagi ia membagi cerita.

Ia menunduk menatap lantai setelah pindah dan duduk di kursinya kerjanya.

Ia bercerocos, sesekali terdengar sebuah umpatan dari bibirnya.

"Sial. Tetapi ayahku mati sebelum melihat kesuksesanku!"

Aku hanya beberapa kali berbicara padanya sebelumnya, tetapi aku hampir sudah tahu benar tabiatnya yang kerap kali mengabaikan ucapan orang lain.

Aku merasa ingin menggebrak meja akibat emosi yang memuncak. Tetapi aku telah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak energi. Jadi aku coba bertanya dengan cara lebih lembut. Hasilnya ternyata sama saja.

"Ayahku mati tepat dihadapanku," katanya lalu mengulangnya sekali lagi untuk mempertegas. "Ia mati tepat di depan mataku. Kau pikir aku baik-baik saja setelah itu, Jeon Wonwoo? Tidak. Aku tidak baik-baik saja."

"Aku mengerti kesedihanmu. Aku turut berduka. Tetapi saat ini aku butuh jawaban darimu. Apakah kau yang membawa Mingyu?"

Ia bergeming lagi, menunduk lagi. Semenit kemudian baru akhirnya ia membalas.

"Ya. Dia ada disini."

Aku tersentak. "Dimana dia?"

"Ada di bawah."

"Di bawah mana?"

"Di bawah.." jawabannya membuat tanganku mengepal.

"Bawa aku ke sana."

"Aku belum selesai bercerita."

"Aku tidak peduli dengan ceritamu."

Lalu raut wajahnya cemberut. Bukan cemberut karena merajuk tetapi mungkin semacam kombinasi antara kekecewaan juga amarah.

"Kau harusnya peduli."

"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sebenarnya, hah?" Tanyaku abai nyaris kehabisan kesabaran. "Aku mohon. Segera bawa aku ke sana, dokter."

Raut wajahnya berubah lagi. Kini tampak sangat riang seperti bocah kecil yang polos. "Haruskah?"

"Kwon Soonyoung!!!" Hardikku yang seketika menghapus senyumnya.

"Aku harus menyingkirkan iblis itu dulu, Jeon Wonwoo." Akhirnya ia bertingkah seperti orang dewasa pada umumnya.

"A-apa maksudmu?"

"Sebab iblis itu yang membunuh ayahku. Ia tidak suka pada keinginan ayahku untuk memisahkannya dengan ayah Mingyu."

Aku yakin benar kalimat yang diutarakannya cukup mudah dimengerti. Dan tentu ada korelasi antara kenyataan yang diungkapkannya dengan mengapa ia menangkap Mingyu. Ia ingin memusnahkan iblis itu. Itu amat membuatku kaget tak percaya. Ternyata ini alasan utama mengapa dr.kwon selalu ada untuk Mingyu.

"Lalu kenapa sampai harus membuatnya tidak sadarkan diri?" Tanyaku seraya terus berpikir mengapa air mataku tak kunjung jatuh dari pelupuk. Perasaan aneh itu datang lagi. Perasaan yang mengatakan bahwa air mata itu sengaja tertampung untuk sebuah momen puncak.

Aku menunggu jawaban dr. Kwon yang selaama semenit belum juga diutarakan.

"Jawab aku!" Seruku akhirnya.

"Karena ia tidak berhenti ragu! Ia sangat tidak konsisten dengan jawabannya. Sesekali ia memintaku memusnahkan iblis itu. Sesekali ia ketakutan seperti bayi. Dendamku ini amat besar Wonwoo. Kau harus tahu itu. Aku sangat membenci iblis itu. Aku hanya ingin ia musnah untuk selamanya. Aku tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun termasuk kau dan Mingyu."

Dr.Kwon sudah seperti penderita penyakit mental yang amat parah. Ia mulai berteriak-teriak tidak jelas. Sesekali tertawa lalu menangis. Aku bisa mengerti betapa ia mencintai sosok ayahnya. Tetapi bukan berarti akku dapat memaklumi perbuatannya. Ia harusnya menghargai keputusan Mingyu apapun itu. Bukannya memaksanya dengan cara seperti ini.

Saat aku ingin meminta dr. Kwon membawaku ke tempat dimana Mingyu berada, tiba-tiba saja ponselku berdering. Sebuah panggilan dari Jihoon. Aku segera saja mengangkatnya.

"Aku menemukan Mingyu. Aku... Wonwoo.. kumohon ke sini sekarang." Lalu aku mendengar suara tangis dari Jihoon. "Cepatlah..."

Tanpa menunggu kata apapun, aku segera berlari keluar meninggalkan dr.kwon yang sudah meringkuk di lantai menangis. Aku berlari menuju lorong yang dipilih Jihoon tadi. Masih terhubung dengan sambungan telepon, Jihoon mengarahkanku ke posisinya dengan baik. Jantungku berdebar semakin kencang. Air mataku tak kunjung jatuh.

Aku terus berlari. Berlari..

Berlari terlalu kencang hingga rasanya seperti menapaki udara.

Aku sampai di depan sebuah pintu yang ada Jihoon juga Jun dihadapannya. Jihoon berusaha menghapus air matanya sedang Jun berdiri mematung menatapku penuh iba.

Perlahan-lahan aku masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ruangan yang remang-remang. Ruangan tersebut hanya dicahayai oleh warna oranye yang kupikir berasal dari lilin atau lentera.

Seorang wanita berpakaian seperti cenayang tengah terbaring tak jauh dekat pintu. Tampaknya ia tak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak begitu ingin tahu apa yang terjadi padanya--yang kupikirkan hanya Mingyu. Aku hanya mencari Mingyu.

Aku semakin dalam memasuki ruangan. Ada sebuah lorong kecil di sebelah kanan. Dari lorong itulah sumber cahaya datang. Aku berjalan ke sana. Terus berjalan. Aku menemukan sebuah lilin merah yang dinyalakan di atas lantai. Semakin ke sana semakin banyak lilin. Semakin dekat.. semakin jelas kulihat bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang duduk di atas kursi.

Ia tampak terkulai lemas. Lalu terdengar suara gumaman. Suara yang amat persis dengan suara Mingyu. Jadi aku segera berseru. "Mingyu-ya.."

Seseorang itu mendongak dan aku segera berlari ketika telah yakin bahwa pria itu adalah Mingyuku. Dia Mingyuku..

"Mingyu-ya!!!"

Aku nyaris tersandung, tetapi aku terus berlari kecil. Aku sampai dihadapannya. Aku berjongkok menyamakan tinggi dengan posisinya yang terikat pada lengan kursi. Aku segera bertanya tentang keadaannya.

"Kau baik, hum?"

Ia hanya mengangguk berusaha tersenyum. Senyumnya tidak benar-benar terlihat jelas meskipun ada bgitu banyak lilin yang menerangi kami di lantai.

"Ayo kita pulang."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku telah mengecewakanmu."

"Tidak. Kau tidak mengecewakanmu. Aku salah. Seharusnya aku tidak mengancammu. Seharusnya aku harus lebih bersabar dan memahami keadaanmu. Seharusnya aku mencegahmu pergi dengan cara lebih baik."

Lalu ia terkikik kecil. Sesekali terbatuk.

Aku kembali memerhatikan wajahnya. Saat itulah aku sadar bahwa ia tampak amat pucat. Warna oranye lilin agak menyamarkannya. Aku jadi terlambat mengetahuinya.

"Sayang. Kau tampak pucat. Kau sungguh tak apa?" Tanyaku sangat cemas. Aku meraih wajahnya. Aku menyentuhnya lembut. Ia menatap mataku. Mata itu tampak teduh dan tak lagi aku menemukan warna kelewat kelam atau warna merah menyala.

Matanya sewarna dengan ibunya, agak coklat--yang tiap kali melihatnya seolah menyejukkan hati. Aku jadi sempat berpikir, apa iblis itu sudah pergi?

"Wonwoo.." panggilnya.

"Ya?"

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau tidak menangis?"

Aku diam sesaat. "Ya. Tidak lagi."

"Syukurlah. Kau tidak boleh menangis."

Bahkan saat ia mengatakan itu dengan suara yang terdengar amat lemah. Aku masih tidak menangis.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan."

Ia terkikik lagi. "Aku tak apa." Tetapi setelahnya tiba-tiba saja ka terbatuk dengan begitu hebat hingga darah keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku terlonjak kaget lalu meraih tubuhnya. "Ada apa? Kau kenapa? Dimana yang sakit, sayang?"

Ia menggeleng. "Tak apa. Aku senang mendengarmu memanggilku sayang."

Tidak ada waktu untuk tersipu.

"Berhenti berbohong. Katakan padaku dimana yang sakit?"

Ia menatapku tanpa menjawab. Ia hanya menunjuk dadanya.

"Aku minta maaf, Wonwoo-ya." Ucapannya terhenti sebentar. Ia ingin berbicara lagi tetapi aku seperti tak ingin mendengarnya. Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya. Aku memiliki firasat bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang buruk.

"Sepertinya aku tidak akan bisa menepati janjiku untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu."

"Jangan katakan apapun," sergahku. "Kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang."

"Jangan menangis."

Menangis? Aku tidak menyadari bahwa wajahku mulai basah. Ah, pada akhirnya aku menangis. Aku menangis tanpa suara.

"Aku harus membuka ikatan ini dulu. Akan kucari caranya."

Mingyu menahan diriku dengan segera memintaku untuk menciumnya. Dan aku melakukannya.

Bibirnya masih selembut biasanya. Hanya saja bibir itu terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau mungkin butuh darah. Kau boleh mengambil darahku, Mingyu-ya. Gigit aku. Ini.. gigit tanganku." Aku menawarkannya pergelangan tanganku tetapi ia langsung menolak.

"Ia tidak lagi ada disini. Ia sudah musnah."

Sudah musnah? Entah kenapa mendengar itu membuat ketakutan menjalariku.

"Dia pergi?"

"Ya," jawabnya sambil terus tersenyum. Aku ingin menyuruhnya untuk berhenti tersenyum. Senyuman itu kian menambah kekhawatiranku. Seolah... seolah itu adalah senyuman selamat tinggal. Aku tidak ingin melihatnya. Aku tidak sanggup.

"Gigit saja aku, Mingyu. Gigit aku. Sekarang... cepat!!"

Tetapi ia menolak lagi. Ia terbatuk sekali lagi lalu berkata, "jangan sedih. Jangan bersedih sendiri. Kau punya kawan-kawan yang baik. Kau punya orang tua yang baik. Kau akan hidup bahagia kelak, Wonwoo."

"Ya. Aku tahu. Aku akan bahagia." Mataku amat basah. Basah oleh air matanya yang tiada habisnya. "Aku akan jauh lebih bahagia bersamamu. Ayo kita pulang, Mingyu."

Ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa bertahan lebih lama. Dadaku sangat sakit."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu. Kumohon.." suaraku amat serak dan bergetar. Mendengarnya berbicara dengan lesu dan menyedihkan membuat napasku sesak. Dadaku seperti disengat sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

"Sayang.." panggilnya yang seketika membuatku seperti kembali ke masa lalu ketika pertama kali ia memanggilku seperti itu.

Aku menyahutinya dengan panggilan yang sama. "Ya, Sayang..."

"Aku mencintaimu, Jeon Wonwo."

Tangisanku teredam sebentar. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu dan kau tahu itu."

Mingyu tersenyum lagi. Senyum yang kali ini lebih lebar hingga menunjukkan deretan giginya yang rapi. Setelah itu, perlahan-lahan kelopak mata Mingyu mulai menutup. Melihat itu membuat sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Aku sangat takut.

Aku terus memanggil namanya. Memanggilnya begitu keras agar ia terus sadar bahwa aku ada disini. Bersamanya. Aku kembalo mencium bibirnya. Lalu aku memeluknya. Aku memeluknya hampir begitu erat dan terus menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, di dalam pelukannya, aku tak lagi dapat mendengar degup jantung. Aku tak merasakan degup jantung di dadanya. Aku terdiam di tempat. Panggilan namanya dari bibirku kian memudar.

Mingyu pergi?

Apa Mingyu benar-benar pergi?

Aku menatap wajahnya. Kedua matanya telah tertutup rapat dan suhu tubuhnya mulai dingin. Tangisku tak sehebat tadi lagi tetapi rasa perih didadaku kian menjadi-jadi.

Aku kehilangan dirinya.

Aku kehilangan Mingyu.

\--Silhouette--

Aku sudah beberapa kali pergi ke acara pemakaman. Pemakaman kakek, bibi, teman dari orang tua, tetangga sebelah rumah. Ini kali pertama aku datang ke pemakaman orang seusiaku. Terlebih kekasihku.

Aku datang bersama ibuku. Kawan-kawanku juga datang: Jihoon, Seungkwan, Hansol dan Jun. Tidak hanya mereka. Teman-teman yang pernah kami anggap lawan pun datang. Mereka amat berbela sungkawa. Setelah menghampiri orang tua Mingyu dan adiknya, mereka langsung menghampiriku. Satu per satu memelukku iba.

Mereka memintaku untuk bersabar. Dan aku sangat menghargai itu. Aku terus menangis bahkan di hari pemakamannya. Seungkwan selalu menjadi bagian yang bertugas untuk menghapus air mataku. Ia terus berkata bahwa tidaklah baik menangisi orang terus. Ia memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil yang cengeng. Menakut-nakuti dengan pernyataan bahwa tangisanku akan membuat Mingyu tidak pergi dengan damai.

Dengan egoisnya aku berharap ia tidak tenang disana. Lalu kembali ke sini. Bersamaku. Tetapi aku masih memiliki setitik akal sehat untuk menyadarkan pikiranku.

Jadi saat orang-orang telah pergi dan hanya menyisakan aku, ibu Mingyu juga Minseo. Air mataku tiba-tiba saja terhenti.

"Kami pergi duluan, nak Wonwoo." Kata ibu Mingyu akhirnya lalu membawa Minseo yang belum juga berhenti menangis pergi.

Hanya ada aku sekarang.

Aku yang tengah menghadapi makam Mingyu.

Langit tampak agak mendung. Semilir angin terus menerpa kulitku.

Dihadapan Mingyu aku berdiri bergeming. Aku tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun melalui bibirku tetapi di dalam hati aku mengajaknya berbicara.

Kau baik-baik saja di sana, Mingyu? Kata orang pergi ke sana berarti kau sudah hidup dengan baik dan damai. Aku tidak akan membicarakan konsep surga dan neraka sebab aku yakin kau berada di tempat yang baik. Aku dan yang lainnya juga selalu mendoakanmu untuk berada di tempat yang layak.

Kau tahu? Aku sempat mengutuk tuhan. Aku menyesal. Seharusnya aku tidak melakukan itu. Aku juga sempat berdoa agar kau tidak hidup damai di sana agar kau nekat kembali ke dunia ini. Bersamaku. Meski kau hanya roh tanpa raga. Aku pikir aku akan sangat bahagia. Tetapi setelah kupikir-pikir, aku ternyata akan menyiksamu.

Jangan menerka bahwa aku akan bunuh diri. Sebab itu bukan aku. Itu konyol. Bunuh diri mungkin akan membuatku bertemu denganmu di sana, tetapi bukan itu yang kumau. Aku masih punya ibu dan ayah yang harus kubanggakan dan kutemani. Lain hal jika aku mati untuk menyelamatkanmu. Aku akan senang. Aku akan bangga sebab aku mati berguna. Dan ada kau yang bisa menggantikanku untuk setidaknya menjaga kedua orang tuaku meski tidak selalu.

Mingyu.. kau tahu bahwa aku begitu mencintaimu, bukan? Kau memang kacau. Kau merusak tatanan hidupku yang datar, minim masalah dan membosankan. Tetapi aku suka itu. Kau mengajariku banyak hal. Kau membuat pikiranku lebih terbuka. Kau membuatku lebih menghargai hubunganku dengan kawan-kawanku. Aku amat bersyukur mengenalmu. Sungguh.

Sekarang kau telah tiada. Saat kau pergi dan datang sesukamu, setidaknya aku masih ada harapan untuk bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, aku tidak bisa berharap kedatanganmu lagi. Datang lalu memelukku. Memintaku mencium keningmu, memberikan pelukan, dan lain sebagai. Aku pikir aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak bisa memeluk nisan ini seperti orang bodoh. Orang bilang kau akan ada dihatiku selamanya tetapi aku tidak semelankoli itu. Kau tetap saja tidak ada. Ragamu tidak ada.

Tapi setelah berbicara padamu melalui hati disini, mungkin aku akan lebih menerima kepergianmu. Aku mungkin akan sangat rindu sampai bertahun-tahun ke depan. Sebab kau cinta pertamaku. Dan kita berpisah tanpa benci. Jadi mungkin aku akan terus mencintaimu. Aku tidak tahu.

Dan kau pun pasti akan hanya mencintaiku di sana, bukan?

Aku mencintaimu, Mingyu. Dan aku akan belajar menyakini bahwa kau selalu ada di hatiku.

END.

Hi. Akhirnya ff ini selesai. 2 tahun waktu yang lama sekali ya. Maaf ya. Tapi saya sudah menepati janji ya.

Pertama-tama saya mau ngucapin terima kasih banyak untuk yang selalu sabar menunggu ff ini. Bananoona, hikari no yuuhi, meaniekr, kim anita, alis wwkk alis suka nagih. Makasih yah. Terutama yang dengan sabarnya menunggu selama 2 tahun. Aku gabisa nyebut semua. Maaf ya.

Ya, kuharap kalian bisa menerima keputusan saya dengan ending ff ini dan maaf juga karena supranaturalnya kurang ya. Tadinya mau kubikin ada banya action2nya juga. Tetapi stelah kupikir ini romance drama juga. Jadi ya gituu. Dan aku selalu bilanng aku ga begitu tahu tentang fantasy supratural dan sejenisnya lah. Ini percobaan pertama ehehhe

Itu saja. Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaaaaa :)

Ayo karena ini udah tamat. Kasih komentarnya ya :D

Love youuu.


End file.
